No Matter What
by sukiSasuNarusuki
Summary: what happened when a very short tempered and violent Sasuke set his eyes on an adorable blonde? Go and Get him of course! yaoi XD, much fluffiness of Sasunaru and Sakura bashing!
1. prologue

Rated : M

Summaries : What happened when a very short tempered and violent Sasuke set his eye on an adorable blonde ? and the blonde just happened to hate him...

Warning : It's yaoi, if you don't likeit, don't wanna force you to read it. But if you like it, do as you please

Pairings : main Sasunaru, one-sided manyNaru

Disclaimer : If i own naruto, naru-chan would be ravished by sasuke non-stop, hehehe

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please no flames. This one had been edited but not much changes. hehe

**No Matter What**

**Prologue**

**By : sukiSasuNarusuki**

Uchiha Sasuke, a handsome pale boy with eyes as dark as the night and matching dark hair that spiked up at the back, and two bangs in the front framing his god-like face was currently standing in an alleyway. His black sleeveless shirt was wrinkled from the fight. While his grey baggy jeans and black shoes were stained with blood. 5 guys that he just beat up lying on the cold cement floor. All of them were covered with blood. Sasuke just stared blankly at them not even care with the cut on his cheek and arms. Stupid gangster acting tough and stuff.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and a gasp. His eyes widen when he saw an adorable blonde that was standing a few feet away from him. The blonde has soft spikey golden hair, sun kissed skin and a pair of huge azure eyes that put the sky to shame. With pink plump lips that was begged to be kissed. Sasuke noticed the three whisker-like scars on each cheek of his face. The blonde's orange tight shirt hugged his curvy body nicely with an orange jacket over it. The black leather pants hung low on his hip and he wore a pair of orange sneakers.

Sasuke didn't even blinked when the blonde approached him. He just stood emotionless as ever and too stunned to think what to do.

"Hey, are you okay? Oh my god, you got a cut on your cheek." said the blonde as he placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek.

When Sasuke felt the soft skin on his face, he broke out from his daze and a light pink tinge appeared on his cheeks at the contact. '_Thank god the blonde didn't notice it'_ thought Sasuke.

"Hn." was all Sasuke managed to say at the moment. Seriously, what did you expect him to say when there's an adorable and ravishable blonde that his face just a few centimeters away from him. Turning his face away from the blonde he felt the hand on his cheek pulled away slightly.

"It's none of your business."

The blonde blinked cutely at the raven's respond. When he saw the raven was about to walked away, he grabbed the taller boy's wrist.

The black haired teen swore his heart just skipped a beat!

"Teme, I was just asking. No need to be so cold you know." Said the blonde as he pouted slightly at the raven. Sasuke's eyes widened at the cute face the blonde made.

'_Damn! Why is this blonde have to be so cute?' _thought Sasuke _'And why is my heart thumping wildly? God what the hell is wrong with me? I even said _cute_ for God sake, that so un-Uchiha like!'_

"Here!" said the blonde as he put a plaster on the raven's cheek.

"Hn."

"A _thank you_ would be nice y'know." the blonde glared at Sasuke.

"What's your name?"

The blonde blinked once and then pointed to himself.

"Are you asking me?"

"Of course, dobe. Who else?" said Sasuke smirking. The blonde fumed at the nickname and yelled at Sasuke.

"I'm not a deadlast, teme! I am Uzumaki Naruto! You better remember it!"

Sasuke smirked widened at the blonde's reaction. Naruto was loud and obnoxious, completely the opposite of him. Even his clothes colour were bright. '_Interesting.'_

"Hn. Well, nice to meet you, dobe."

With that he leaned forward giving Naruto a peck on the cheek and walked away leaving a very stunned and embarassed blonde.

He only took 3 steps away when he heard the blonde yelled "Don't call me that, teme!" at him. He waved slightly without looking back. A small smile on his lips.

He has made up his mind. He wanted the blonde. He would make Naruto to be his no matter what. Beside he was an Uchiha, he always got what he wanted.

**TBC**

sasu : it's sucks

me : gaah, i know! It's my first fanfic , but whatever you say i won't stop writing it, haha

naru : that's the spirit! Gambette ne, suki-chan!

me : -hug naru- thank you,naru-chan! You are the best!

sasu : MY NARU-CHAN! –snatch naru away-

Well, there you go. Please tell me what do you think and reviews. I was thinking to make this story to be a 'chapter' story. Oh, and any suggestion is acceptable. Cause it maybe will help me improve my imagination. Hehehehe, ow, and i'm sorry for the bad grammer. Like i just said, it's my first time.

Matta ne! XD


	2. Chapter 1

Rated : M

Summaries : What happened when a very short tempered and violent Sasuke set his eyes on an adorable blonde? And the blonde just happened to hate him...

Warning : It's yaoi, if you don't like it, don't wanna force you read it. But if you do, do as you please.

Pairings : Main Sasunaru, onesided manyNaru.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama said I need a lawyer first, ugh, I don't have one TT_TT

Okay, here's the first chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed and here are some information :

Sasuke (age) 17

Naruto (age) 17

They both on 11th grade or sophomere. Oh, and all characters are the same age as them.

Well, on with the story and once again, no flames please .

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 1**

**By : sukiSasuNarusuki**

"_Aah, Sa-Sasuke..please..." Sasuke looked up from the long smooth tan neck and looked at Naruto instead. The golden locks were framing his flushed face. Azure eyes were half lidded and filled with lust. His pink plump lips were parted slightly gasping for air. His sun kissed skin was glistened with sweat. Sasuke licked his lips hungrily at the delicious sight, the blonde's moan sent pleasure straight to his already hard member. The raven leaned down and captured those delicious lips into a passionate kiss._

"_Please what, Na-ru-to?" Sasuke asked between kisses with husky voice. Naruto moaned louder into the raven's mouth._

"_Please, I need you now. P-please fu-"_

RRRIIINNNNGGG-

SLAM!

The poor alarm clock was destroyed into million pieces by Sasuke's vicious strength. He sat up making the blanket pooled around his waist, revealing his six pack stomach, broad shoulder and firm chest. His lean but muscular body was wet with sweat. His face was set into a scowl and he was panting lightly. Stupid alarm thing disturbed his beautiful dream. He was obviously not a morning person! Why did his mother keep buying him an alarm clock if it only to be destroyed the next day? He looked down at his body and found a 'problem' down there. Groaning he palmed face and let out a heavy sigh. It was only been two days since he met the blonde and yet he already had a wet dream about that adorable creature. Never once in his life he had such a dream and felt so attracted to someone.

He always spent his time sulking or brooding in his room. If he walked out to the street he would always get into trouble. Everytime he headed back home from school, he always met stupid people like muggers and alley way gangster. Just like that night. And as usual it would end up to a bloody fight. Those people were moron if they think they could win against him, an Uchiha. They always pissed him off and made him lose control. His parents and brother had tried their best to help him control his emotion and temper. But as you can see, it failed. Finally they gave up and let him be, but deep inside they were still hoping that someday someone could help him and change him.

Deciding that it was the time to get ready for the day (which is mean school), he got up from the bed and walked –with some difficulties- to the bathroom and take a cold shower. After that, he went into his huge closet at the right side near the bathroom and grabbed a black silk boxer and put it on. His school didn't use any uniform so he could wear casual clothes. He wore a black tight jeans with some chains hanging on the left side. As for the shirt, he chose a plain black short sleeves shirt and a white vest over it. The Uchiha family symbol stood proudly at the back of his vest.

He combed his hair spiked up at the back and two bangs framing his porcelain face. Walking downstairs he headed to the kitchen and pecked his mother on the cheek, murmuring 'good morning'. A nod to his father and brother who also nod back.

"Sasuke, what do you want for breakfast, dear?" His mother, Uchiha Mikoto asked. She has a long black hair that reached her waist and two long bangs framing her pale but beautiful face. Onyx eyes hidden by the eyelids as she smiled at her son. She wore a casual navy blue dress that reached her knee with white apron on and she has a nice curvy body. The knife was held loosely by her pale hand as she waiting for her son's answer.

"Tomato sandwich and tomato juice." Sasuke replied and took a seat in front of his brother. Mikoto sweatdropped. _'For an angsty Uchiha, he sure does like tomato.' _And she smiled nonetheless, "Okay!"

"Otouto, do you need a ride to the school? Or are you gonna walk like usual?" Uchiha Itachi asked while sipping his coffee. His brother also has black hair and bangs framing his gorgeous face, but the rest was tied up in a low ponytail. He looked a lot like Sasuke (even his body is, but taller. He is 6'6" and Sasuke is 6'1"), the only difference was the long stress line under his onyx eyes. He was 22 and a CEO of Uchiha Corp. He wore a buttoned black shirt and black jeans with black shoes.

"Hn. A ride."

Itachi paused and then nodded sipping his coffee. Mikoto raised an elegant eyebrow as she placed the breakfast for the youngest Uchiha. _'That's new. Sasuke never take a ride to school, so why would he now.' _She glanced at his husband, Uchiha Fugaku, to see if he knew something. Fugaku who still wearing his PJ robe, looked up from the newspapers and shrugged. Fugaku has brownish black hair, well-built body, and an intimidating face. He never smiled for anyone but his family. So it would be a miracle if he smiled for a stranger.

After finishing their breakfast, Sasuke and Itachi got up from their seat, picked up their dishes and put it in the sink. They bidded their parents goodbye and walked out to the front door. Sasuke wore his combat boots that reached his knee and grabbed his bag. Itachi was already waiting in his black Porsche. He walked up to the car, opened the passenger door and got in. Itachi started the engine and proceeded to drive his little brother to Konoha High.

Once in a while, Itachi would glanced at little brother. Annoyed Sasuke turned to glare at his brother and growled out "What!". Stopping at the red light Itachi looked at him with an eyebrow raised up.

"What's on your mind?" His face was blank while asking this but curiosity was swimming in his onyx eyes.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and turned away from his brother. "Nothing."

"Come on, otouto. You are not fooling anyone. I know something is in that thick skull of yours or else you wouldn't accept my offer to give you a ride. You never would. So spill it now."

"It's already green, Itachi. Drive the damn car. I don't want to be late." Sasuke stated refused to answer his brother and gazed out at the window car. The last thing that he wouldn't let his family know what was he thinking, was about a certain cute blonde. Itachi sighed and drove off.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Konoha High. Grabbing his bag, Sasuke got out from the car, slammed the door shut and walked into the building without a glance back to his brother. Itachi shook his head and drove off to the company.

As soon as he stepped in, the students stopped what they were doing in favor to stared at the handsome raven instead. He was definitely a God among them. All of the girls blushed and giggled, hoping that the gorgeous Uchiha would pay attention to them. They didn't dare to approached him because they know that the Uchiha was scary and violent. By God they didn't need to know that the raven has a short temper and would easily get pissed. Because there are always a _life proof_ on their daily lives. But that didn't mean that they should stay away and stopped dreaming either. Fangirls were so persistent. While the girls were trying to get his attention, the boys were all scurrying away from him -except the ukes that drooling after him-. He walked casually but with a scowl plastered on his face to the classroom.

One bulky guy brushed pass him causing the raven's bag fell on to the floor. "Watch where you were going, you idiot!" The guy barked out and glared at him not knowing who he's dealing with. Sasuke turned to glared at him, eye seeing red and mouth pulled into a snarl. He clenched his right hand all the while releasing a killing aura. Everyone around them took a few steps back and paled. Some even nearly fainted.

"**What did you just call me?" **Sasuke spat out with venom. The guy eyes went wide and blood drained out from his face. He trembled in fear and rooted in the spot. His mouth opened and closed trying to form words but nothing came out.

Bringing his fist up, Sasuke punched the guy on the face hard. He smirked when his fist made contact with the fucker's nose and satisfied when he heard a horrible crack. The guy sprawled on the corridor, passed out and blood was gushing out from his broken nose. Sasuke stared at him blankly, and then turned around grabbing his bag up from the floor and continued to walk to his destination.

The other students stared at the Uchiha's retreating back and jumped when a voice boomed out.

"What the hell? Who is responsible for this mess!"

"A-ano.. It was the Uchiha, Tsunade-sama." One of the students told their principal, Tsunade. Her long dirty blonde hair was pulled into a low pigtails and her honey coloured eyes were narrowed in frustration. Despite on her fifty age, she still looked young and flawless. Her breast (that as big as a watermelon) looked ready to exploded from her green buttoned up shirt. She wore a casual grey pant that reached her ankle with a pair of grey high heels shoes.

She sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "One of you bring this guy to the nurse office. NOW!" They all jumped at the sudden outburst and 5 boys quickly carried the injured guy to the nurse office with inhuman speed.

"If it's him, then there's nothing I can do." Tsunade mumbled and walked back to her office, chanting 'sake, sake, sake'.

xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

"Maa.. I should get going now. I can read it later in the classroom." A man with white hair that spiked up to the left muttered as he secured all the papers work in his right hand along with a little orange book. A black bandana covered his left eye and a grey mask covered all of his face except his right eye with black coloured orb. He wore white buttoned up shirt with black tie and black jeans. The hem of his shirt was tucked underneath the jeans. And for the finishing touch he wore a pair of black shoes. He is Hatake Kakashi, the English teacher.

He hummed a random tune as he made his way to his class on the third floor. Turning at the corner, something bumped into him and fell on to the floor with a thud. He looked down and realized that it was _someone _not something. Said that person looked up to him and Kakashi gasped out,

"Oh my.."

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

Sasuke sat at the back of the classroom near a window with his elbows propped up on the desk and he rested his chin on his intertwined hands. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. He gritted his teeth and glaring deadly at the blackboard in front of the classroom, hoping it would burst into a flame.

He was a genius (but still violent), a lot smarter than this school's fucking teacher! He didn't need to come to this damn place every five days a week. He could have ditch this shitty place anytime but he couldn't, wouldn't –because that would make her mother sad, he has a soft spot for her-. But here he was, sitting in a fucking classroom full of stupid crazy fangirls (not that they are brave enough to approached him anyway) waiting for a fucking teacher that even can't come on time, for ONCE!

It had been 30 minutes since the fucking bell rang but that damn teacher still not here. It's not that he eager to study for that matter, but the quicker the teacher got here and start the lesson, the quicker he got out from this hell hole and spent his time to find some information about a certain golden haired blue eyed angel that he longed for this past two days.

Finally the classroom's door slided open and walked in their teacher who chuckling weirdly.

"Ohayo, minna!" Kakashi chirped out.

"YOU ARE LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the students shouted in unison –except a certain Uchiha who looked ready to kill someone-

"Maa.. I was heading here earlier but a very adorable fox was bumped into me. He was lost in the hallway and I didn't have a heart to leave the poor thing. So I took him to the principal first."

"LIAR!" they accused their teacher with fingers pointing at him.

"Mou, Kakashi-sensei! You are a disgrace of this school. How come you never on time but never got fired by Tsunade-sama? I don't get it!" Haruno Sakura, one of the students, snapped at his sensei. She has shoulder length (weird) pink hair and emerald eyes. She wore a very tight red mini dress that clad her slim body tightly showing her flat chest, with cherry blossom printed at the hem of her dress. And a pair of matching red high heels shoes. She was the president of Sasuke fanclub.

"Simple, she likes me. That's why." Kakashi answered as his eye turned upside down 'U'. They assumed he was smiling. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Well then, where's this _adorable fox _that you mentioned, hmm? Kakashi-sensei?"

Blinking, Kakashi chuckled weirdly again and practically skipping in his step and out of the room. They all sweatdropped at their teacher's antic. A few seconds later Kakashi back with someone trailing behind him and hid themselves behind him.

"Ja, minna, go easy on him ne." Kakashi warned in amusement still smiling.

"Oh, come on, sensei! Just introduce him." A pale blonde girl, Yamanaka Ino, exclaimed in irritation and crossed her arms ever her D-cup chest. Her pale blue eyes were narrowed as she waiting impatiently for the obviously new student to introduce himself. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt and purple baggy jeans that reached her knee and a pair of purple sneakers. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail but still reached her hip. The front bangs covering her right eye but not entirely. She was the vice president of Sasuke fanclub. She sat next to Sakura in the middle of the room third row.

"Okay, okay." Kakashi stepped aside, revealing a golden haired boy that spiked up everywhere with big azure eyes that just screamed innocent and naivety. He has pink plump lips and whisker-like scars on each side of his face and a pink hue decorated his (slightly) chubby cheeks. Long white sleeves shirt with orange swirl on the front covered his delicious tan skin and hiding his petite form. A black jeans with orange converse hugged his hip and legs nicely with a pair of black sneakers. His bag was hung loosely at his shoulder. All in all he looked ravishable and cute.

They all stared in _stunned _silence. Slowly blush crept up their faces, eyes as big as saucers and mouth agape. The blonde blushed even more when he realized that they were all staring. The boys felt their lower region twitched in excitement at the sight.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My favorite color is orange and I love ramen! Nice to meet you all!" Naruto introduced himself grinning. The girls squealed silently.

And at the back of the seat, one particular Uchiha was sat in silence. His face held no emotion and blank but his eyes widened a little as he whispered "Uzumaki... Naruto." softly. Well, what do you know, the object of his problem was here.

Seeing no respond from the other students, Naruto blushed and hid himself behind Kakashi again. He always get shy on his first day of school but he always recover the next day and back to his hyper, loud and obnoxious self.

At this gestured, they all snapped out from their daze and the girls squealed loudly this time at the cuteness and the boys squirmed at their seat nursing their bloody nose. 'SO CUTE!' was what in their mind right now.

Kakashi stepped aside again and gripped the blonde's shoulder from behind. "Now Naru-chan," Sasuke growled at the nickname,"please tell us more about yourself. Like which school do you attend before Konoha High." Naruto nodded.

"Well, I attended Suna High in Suna. My.. _brother_.. got a new job here, so he decided to moved out to Konoha and I got transferred here."

"..."

"..."

"That's it?" Kakashi asked.

Nod.

"Okaaayyy... I guess that will do. Now, as for your seat," Kakashi tapped his chin with his finger in a thinking gesture, "Hmmm, aaa.. Uchiha Sasuke. Your seat is next to him." Kakashi said pointing his index finger at the raven who still growling and glaring at their sensei. _'Get your damn hand off him!' _

Naruto's eyes followed the finger and stiffened when he saw a very familiar raven. Noticing this, Sasuke smirked and mouthed 'dobe'. As predicted, the blonde reacted with anger by yelling and stomped his foot while pointing his finger at the raven.

"TEME!"

Silence. Silence. And silence.

It seems like the word 'teme' was echoing in the room as everyone registered what the blonde had said. They paled and knew what was going to happen to the new student. Never EVER insulted the Uchiha, because that would mean suicide. Hell, even a little nudge at the raven would send you to the heaven's waiting room aka hospital. After what happened this morning –the gossips is fast and well spread here so all of the students already know- they doubted the Uchiha would go easy this time, though he _never_ go easy on anyone as they knew he was in a very bad mood.

Sasuke smirked in amusement at the reaction he got. In his classmates eyes, it looked like he smirked evilly with a thousand of scheming plot running in his head. They even added horns at the raven's head with their imaginative eyes (even his fangirls imaginating this but more in the sexy way).

"Kakashi-sensei! I don't want to sit next to him! He is a bastard!" Naruto whined and pouted. _'So cute.' _ Sasuke thought and his smirk widened.

"Don't called Sasuke-kun that, you moron!" Sakura growled at the blonde. Naruto cringed at the outburst. She turned to see _her_ (A/N: keep dreaming Sakura) Sasuke-kun proud face, only to be faced with dead glare instead. She whimpered and sulked back at her seat. Ino patted her back.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan but you have no choice. All of the seat are already taken. Now, go to your seat so I can start the lesson."

Naruto grudgingly made his way to his seat while muttering 'bastard' and sat down. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chests still pouting childishly. Everyone eyed them wearily afraid for the blonde's safety. Their mind was invaded with the image of the Uchiha choking, or punching, or kicking, or throwing the blonde out of the window from the third floor. What they didn't expect though was the Uchiha leaning toward Naruto and kissed his left cheek whispering, "Nice to see you again, dobe."

Their eyes bulged out (Sakura fainted here) and their jaws dropped to their desk, while Naruto turned to glared at the smug looking raven and bright crimson hue covered his cheeks. Bringing his hand up to his cheek, Naruto shouted, "PERVERT!" at him. Sasuke only smirked smugly and everyone still stared in shock taking in all this rare and confusing event.

And Kakashi, well.. he was only giggling while reading his little orange book.

**TBC**

Sasu : Heh, I kissed Naru-chan, again –smirk-

Naru : Gah! Wipe that smirk off your face, Uchiha! –blushing madly- it's only a kiss! on the cheek!

Me : well, don't worry Naru-chan ! you will get the kiss on the lips soon. –wink-

Naru : T-that's not what I mean! –face as red as tomato-

Me : And I will make sure it's the best kiss that you'll ever get, right Sasu?

Sasu : Hn. –smirked wider-

Naru : I-I told you! That's not what I mean... –whined-. Gah! You are not listening!

R&R please, I'm sorry if it's still too short for your liking. Oh and thanks for those who faves and story alert. You have no idea how happy I'm. I have a feeling that this chapter is boring but hopefully not. LOL. And I've edited the first chapter, not much changes. If you want to read it again, just click the prologue chapter. Okay? ;)

Matta ne! XD


	3. Chapter 2

Rated : M

Summaries : What happened when a very short tempered and violent Sasuke set his eyes on an adorable blonde? And that blonde just happened to hate him...

Warnings : It's yaoi, which is mean boyxboy. If you are homophobie, the back button is always there for you. Slight Sakura bashing, abuse, rape.

Pairings : main Sasunaru, onesided manyNaru.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama's lawyer kicked my lawyer's pretty ass. I have to find another way.

Thank you so much for those who reviewed, faves and alerts. You gave me so much spirit. Here's chapter 2, it's still a continuation from the first chapter and Sasuke will get a lot of rival here. Well on with the story then. Enjoy! And oh, no flames please.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 2**

**By : sukiSasuNarusuki**

The sun beamed down at the two figures that currently sitting at the school rooftop. Even though the sun was shining brightly, the wind was flowing freely around them and cooling them. It was lunch time now, so the school cafeteria must be full of students. The blonde and the raven were having their lunch on the rooftop _peacefully_.

Twitch.

Smirk.

Twitch. Twitch.

Touch.

Snap!

"You TEME! Stop touching my ass, you pervert! And could you _please_ let me go now? I need to eat my lunch." Naruto yelled at the smirking raven, a bright blush on the blonde's cheeks. Sasuke leaning closer to his ear and whispered seductively.

"You are so cute when you are blushing, dobe. I'd like to _see_ you blush more."

He licked Naruto's earlobe and was glad when the blonde suppressed a shudder. After the first period had ended, Sasuke had been following him everywhere. He had tried to asked someone else to show him his next period class. But somehow they would have this weird look on their faces and then they would run away –it's because the raven that have been following him was giving them a death glare-

After that Sasuke would carry him to his next class, literally in a bridal style. Remembering that embarrassing scene Naruto blushed scarlet and groaned loudly as he covered his face with his hands. It was only been half day and he keep being molested by the bastard. Scratched that, he was a selfish perverted bastard! Why did the teme have to be in all of his classes?

When the lunch bell rang, he had decided to eat here and ran as fast as he could away from the raven. But when he reached his little sanctuary, his hope was crushed and the sanctuary had transformed into a hell. The perverted bastard was sitting there with his annoying smug smirk on his face. Was that bastard a mind reader? How did he know that he was heading here? While he stood frozen at the door having a cursing battle in his head, the raven had made his way to him and carried him _again_, and made him sit on his lap.

"TEME! Can you at least let me sit somewhere else? I can't eat like this!" Naruto squirmed trying to get out from the raven's death grip. _'Damn, he's strong!'_

"Of course you can, dobe. Just picked up your bento, put the content in your mouth, and chew. Your hands is not occupied." The black haired teen tightened his grip on the slim curvy waist. "Lunch break is almost over. Eat it now, complain later."

Naruto stopped squirming and glared at the raven. They were at a staring contest at the moment. Finally the blonde gave up and sighed. Sasuke smirked, knowing that he had won. Everything about the blonde was challenging, and Sasuke loved challenge. The blonde ate his lunch while pouting and looked away from the raven. His scarred cheeks were puffed out as he chewed slowly and trying to looked angry at the raven. _'You are too cute for your own good, dobe.'_ Sasuke thought as he smiled up a bit at his blonde childish behaviour.

Yup, his blonde. It sounds so tempting, so real and so right. _'I will make you mine, soon.'_

"What about you, teme? Where's your bento?" Naruto asked mouth full with food. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"Why dobe, I didn't know that you care so much about me." He mused and chuckled inwardly when the blonde blushed brightly.

"I-I am not! I-I.. I j-just... Gah! Whatever!" At lost for words, Naruto shoved the rest of his food into his mouth angrily. This time Sasuke chuckled loudly.

Xxxxxssasunaruxxxxx

After finishing their lunch, the two of them headed to their 4th period class, History. They reached the classroom in time when the bell rang, signalling that lunch break was over. Sasuke walked to his usual seat, ignoring all the giggling and ogling eyes of the rabid fangirls. He dragged Naruto with him to the seat at the back near the window. Everyone knew that it was the raven favorite seat. So in each class, that seat was always empty, reserved only for the Uchiha.

He sat down along with the pouting blonde. Suddenly the brunette in front of the blonde turned around and grinned, showing his canine teeth. He offered his hand to the blonde who was blinking cutely.

"Hi! I'm Inuzuka Kiba, what's your name Cutie?"

Naruto noticed the boy with shaggy brownish black hair and black eyes, had upside down red triangle tattoo on his cheeks that looked like fangs. He was wearing a black fluffy hooded jacket and black pants with pocket here and there. He had a muscular body and only taller a few inches from Naruto. His skin was not tan yet not pale.

Sasuke growled at the word 'cutie'. Naruto shook the brunette hand and pouted. "Don't call me cutie. I'm not cute. My name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!" Naruto grinned at him, making the brunette blushed. Sasuke scowled and glared at the offending hand that still hadn't let go of his Naruto's hand. He had the urge to broke that mutt's arm.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before." Kiba asked after his blush gone.

"Yeah, I moved to Konoha a week ago and got transferred here yesterday."

"Hee.. you know, it's the first time I saw someone so pretty as you are."

Sasuke snarled, how dare this fucking mutt flirt with his blonde! Naruto was his, damn it! The blonde blushed at the compliment, oblivious with the flirt and bowed his head slightly trying to hid his blush.

"Thank you." He pulled his hand back but Kiba wouldn't let go. Confused Naruto looked up with a big question mark above his head.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Kiba asked still grinning and pointed to himself, not realizing the danger that he put himself into. Sasuke snapped and pulled the mutt's hand away from his dobe's. Kiba winced when his wrist was gripped so roughly. "What the fuck!" He growled and locked eyes with a pair of angry dark eyes. Kiba's eyes widened and he paled. _'Uchiha? Why I didn't notice he was here the whole time? Perhaps.. this blonde is..! Shit, I'm a dead meat!' _

"Watch your mouth, Inuzuka. Or I'll rip it apart and shove it down to your throat." The raven growled out and death glared at the mutt that dare to hit on his blonde dobe.

"Teme! Stop that! What's wrong with you? He didn't do anything to you, let him go." Naruto who still oblivious with the whole situation, grasped the raven's hand away from the terrified Kiba. Sasuke calmed down a bit when he felt the blonde's soft hand on his, but still glaring at Kiba. Naruto huffed and turned his attention back to Kiba.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? I didn't catch what you were saying." Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. Feared for his life, instead of 'go out with me', Kiba changed his question to 'be friend with me'. Happy that he found a new friend already, Naruto grinned and nodded. Feeling the happiness radiating from his blonde, Sasuke smiled and calmed down. Kiba blinked twice and then stuck his head out the window. _'The Uchiha _smiled_! Had the sky collapsed yet?' _

He was snapped out from his shock when Iruka's voice boomed out in the classroom.

"Kiba! Go back to your seat!"

Umino Iruka was a man with brown hair that pulled up in a high ponytail and brown eyes. A scar across his nose and his tan skin was covered with buttoned navy blue shirt and blue tie. He wore black pants and black shoes. He was the History teacher and a kind man. But he was terrifying when he was angry. Kiba immediately did as he ordered. Iruka was about to start the lesson when the classroom door slid open and three 'late' students was standing there with calm faces and sleepy face.

"I'm sorry that we are late, Iruka-sensei. I was held up by the Students Council's meeting."

Hyuuga Neji stated as he flipped his long waist-line brunette hair that tied up in a low ponytail. His pale lavender to almost white eyes held no emotion. And his pale complexion was hidden by the creamy long sleeved buttoned shirt. Three button were left open, showing his pale firm chest. The brown leather pants was hung low on his hip, with black belt and a chain that hung from the left to right at the back. And finally, a pair of white cream shoes. He was the president of Student Council.

"I fell asleep in the chess club."

Nara Shikamaru or Shika as they all called him, reasoned and yawned. He was a lazy guy that never pay attention in class and always sleeping all the time. But he also a genius in Konoha High with straight A plus and he was smarter than Sasuke. His black hair was pulled in a high ponytail like a pineapple and black sharp eyes. He has pale skin and for someone who sleep a lot, he has muscled but lean body. He wore bluish black long sleeved shirt that rolled up to his elbow and a fishnet under it. With black cargo pants and black sneakers.

While Sabaku Gaara, the school psycho, only stared impassively at his sensei not even bothering with his excuses. He had short crimson hair with pale skin and cold emerald eyes. On his left forehead, there was a red tattoo with kanji 'ai'. Around his eyes was a very thick eyeliner that made him looked like a racoon. A black leather jacket was wrapped around his waist and trapping the hem of his red short sleeved shirt. He wore black skinny jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

Iruka sighed, the trio were always late in every period and it was a usual thing for the teacher. The History teacher nodded and let them in. Unfortunately or fortunately, their seat were also at the back, surrounding a very adorable and hyper blonde dobe, and a very short tempered and violent Uchiha. Shika's seat was next to Kiba near the window, while Gaara and Neji sat together next to Naruto.

They all sat down and crossed their arms, eyes closed and head bowed slightly. Seconds later they looked up and turned their attention at the oblivious cute blonde who sat quietly while taking notes.

Shika, for once stayed awake the whole period in favor to stared at the adorable blonde, with a small smile playing on his lips. _'Is this the cute blonde that they all talked about?'_

Neji stared with a hint of lust in his usual blank eyes, a smirk on his flawless face._ 'He's cute and has a nice petite body.'_

Gaara stared with his icy cold eyes filled with adoration for the blonde. He felt the corner of his lips were tucked upward. _'Cute.'_

Sasuke growled under his breath when he noticed the trio was staring at his Naruto. _'Damn it! I have to claim Naruto soon. He's mine!'_ With that thought in mind, he pulled the blonde into his arms and embraced him possessively. The trio flinched and then glared at the raven who was smirking smugly with a dumbfounded blonde in his arms and then glared heatedly at them.

The other occupants in the room bowed their head and worry crept up from the pit of their stomach. The temperature decreased and dark aura filling the room. Iruka felt a chill on his spine and stopped in the mid tense of his lecture. _'Glad to know that there 4 coolers in this room.' _ He thought with sarcasm as he gazed out the window to gazing at the beaming sun.

xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

"Oii... Teme." Naruto called out lazily as he being carried by a certain Uchiha. After the bell rang, the raven had hoisted him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack. The blonde could only blinked dumbly as Sasuke walking calmly to god know where. Sasuke could feel three pairs of eyes that glaring dagger at him. _'Hn. They have PE class too.'_

"Na, teme, care to explain why do you feel the need to embarrass me like this?" Naruto whined as he weakly punched the raven's back.

"What are you talking about, dobe. I'm doing the favor to carry you, you should be grateful."

"Stop calling me that and I'm not a disabled person, you bastard. I can walked on my own! Now, put me down." The blonde yelled and punched harder.

Pinch.

Naruto squeaked and stop punching. " Did you just pinch my ass?" He asked in disbelief and eyes wide.

"Hn. I must say, dobe. You have a nice ass." Sasuke smacked the blonde's perfect round ass. Naruto blushed, face as red as tomato.

"You, y-you.. You PERVERT! Get your hand off my ass!"

Neji, Gaara and Shika twitched when they heard the word 'ass'. They felt jealousy crept up at the thought that the Uchiha had touched those fine piece of ass of the adorable fox. Meanwhile, Sasuke smirked proudly, still caressing Naruto's ass.

"Gaaahhh! PERVERT! I said get your hands off my ass! Did you even listening?" The blonde exclaimed in frustration. After only getting a 'hn' he started to yelled and punched the raven's back rapidly. "Put me down! .DOWN!"

"Stop yelling and I'll put you down." Sasuke stated as he opened the changing room's door and got in. And then he put the pouting Naruto down who was glaring at him. Instead of looked intimidating, the blonde's glare looked like puppy eyes. Naruto was about to walked away when the black haired teen grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke asked and pulled the blushing blonde into his arms. He snaked his hands around the blonde's slim waist and lacing his fingers successfully trapping him.

"I'm going to the changing room." Naruto grunted and trying to pushed the Uchiha away.

"You _are_ in changing room, dobe." Sasuke chuckled when Naruto turned scarlet.

"Well, I'm going to change my clothes then. So let me go, teme."

At the corner if his eyes, Sasuke saw the trio had made their presence known and were glaring at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he tightened his hold on Naruto.

"No. I'll change first. You can change after I say so."

"And I should listen to you because?"

Pausing on stripping out from his clothes, the raven turned his neck at the blonde with amused smirk on his face. "Because I won't be responsible for what I'll do to you if you stripped in front of me. You never know what a guy could do to you if you were unguarded and reckless."

Naruto blinked and then stared wide eyed at the raven. "You mean, you want to.. guard me while I'm changing?"

"Congrats, dobe. Maybe you are not such a dobe after all." Sasuke snorted as he put his PE uniform on. The PE shirt was plain white with red collar and a Konoha High symbol on the sleeves. The pants was red short pants. It also has a red jacket with high collar and Sasuke let his jacket unzipped. The girls also has the same but their colour was blue. He turned his back to Naruto and fished his hands in his jacket's pocket.

"You can change now."

Startled, the blonde began to pulled his shirt up, all the while thinking why the raven would do such a thing for him. The pervert bastard even didn't try to peep on him or groping him. He thought that what the raven did was kinda... sweet. Naruto blushed when he realized that he actually thought that the bastard was really being sweet, and not being a bastard like he usually were.

As for Sasuke's part, his reason was a little bit more personal. He didn't want anyone else especially Neji, Gaara and Shika to see Naruto's body. He glared at anyone who dare to tried to peep on the blonde. The trio seems annoyed and decided to stormed out from the room to the yard where the PE class usually started. Sasuke smirked knowingly. He, himself had tried so hard to not turned around and watched the blonde stripped.

He shook his head and turned to the blonde when he felt a tuck on his jacket.

"Okay, dob..."

He stopped whatever he wanted to say as he took in Naruto's appearance with wide eyed and lips thinned.

The blonde looked like he was drowned in the PE shirt. The shirt collar was hung low on his shoulder, showing his long smooth tan neck, lithe shoulder and collar bone poking out seductively. He looked like didn't wear any shorts 'cause it was hidden by the too large shirt. The jacket made it even worse. The sleeves was hiding his hands making it looked like he could hide a knife in it. The high collar usually reached everyone's chin, but on the adorable blonde dobe it reached near his ear. His smooth tan legs were shown for all to see. The oblivious look on his face didn't make it any better. His looks just practically screamed 'Fuck Me!'

Noticing the raven quiteness, Naruto tilted his head to the side that made him resembled a fox, as he stared up at him questioningly.

"Teme?"

Sasuke's eyes widened even more as he felt his face heat up slowly and it seems like a certain part of his body was reacting strongly at this. He turned away from the blonde, put his hand under his nose and shaking slightly, trying to resisted himself from jumping at the blonde. From Naruto's point of view, it looked like Sasuke was shaking from laughter and his hand was trying to prevent any sound that would come out.

Naruto scowled at this and pouted, and then he crossed his arms muttering, "It's not my fault that the stupid uniform is too big on me."

He stomped his foot childishly and shouted at the raven, who was his back still toward him.

"Stop laughing, TEME!" After regaining his composure, Sasuke turned around and _trying _to stared blankly at him.

"Who says I'm laughing."

"Then why are y-"

"Take the jacket off."

"Eh?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"You looked like a middle school kid in it. Take it off." Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms. Seeing the blonde wasn't going to do it anytime soon, Sasuke sighed and reached out to take the jacket off. But Naruto flinched away from him and gripped the jacket tightly. Sasuke frowned and then locked eyes with azure eyes that he admired and surprised to saw fear in them.

"Dobe?"

His voice seems to broke Naruto out from whatever world he was in. The blonde gave a nervous laugh and scratched his head. "Sorry about that, teme. Um,... Uh, could you repeat that?"

"Never mind. Come on, let's go to the yard."

xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he made his way out of the school. His eyes were narrowed and face set into a terrifying scowl. The school was over now, he was planning to walked his dobe home, but as soon as the bell rang the blonde had sprinted out from the classroom and gone.

That was not what he mad about, no. This was what he mad about.

Somehow between the 5th and 6th period, the trio had announced their fucking existence known to the blonde –they didn't get a chance in the free period, Sasuke made sure of that-. That lazy nerd aka Shikamaru had touched Naruto's face, and when they shook hands, he made his filthy hand lingered on his blonde's longer than necessary. It took one good kick of football and land the ball on his head to made him let go.

The white eyed freak had managed to planted a disgusting kiss on Naruto's hand, and cornered the oblivious blonde to a wall nearby. Thanks to one solid hit of volleyball on the head, again, the Hyuuga got a mild concussion. The red head psycho took the opportunity to sneaked up on Naruto and put his fucking arms around him. Sasuke immediately took an action and punched the day light out of him for hugging and scaring his dobe. Though he had to mentally said thank you to Sabaku for making Naruto jumped into his arms.

In the end, they told the blonde that they only wanna be friends with him. And being a naive and oblivious Naruto he was, accepted their friendship and smiled brightly at them plus one hug on each person.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his midnight hair. He had to made sure they wouldn't touch Naruto more than necessary. He only took a few steps out of the building when he heard a scream of a familiar voice that he known to love. He ran to the source of the sound and stopped dead in his trek. His eyes widened as he clenched his fist hard enough to drew blood.

There were three guys that he recognized, were pinning Naruto. His Naruto! Kimimaro, the white haired guy with dark brown eyes and muscular body was stradling him, and the fucker's face was in the crock of Naruto's neck. The twin, Sakon and Ukon who had same hair and same eyes with Kimimaro, were grabbing his wrists to prevent any movement. The blonde was whimpering and trembled in fear.

"God you are so cute. And you taste so good." Kimimaro said still not recognizing the Uchiha presents. With one graceful kick Kimimaro was thrown flying across the yard and passed out on the spot. The twin looked up to see who was dare enough to beat their leader, only to be met with angry fist. Scrambled away from the blonde, they quickly carried their leader and ran away from there.

Sasuke was breathing heavily as he tried to suppressed his anger. He turned around and knelt down beside the whimpering blonde. He helped Naruto sat up and put his hands on the blonde's shoulder gently. Naruto was shaking violently, his bangs was covering his face. Sasuke frowned and squeezed his shoulder.

"Naruto?"

To his surprised the blonde dove in and crying silently. Naruto was gripping his shirt with shaky hands and the raven could feel the warm liquids that was seeping through the fabric.

Sasuke felt his heart broke, knowing that Naruto was hurt. Maybe not physically but mentally. He was almost being rape by the senior on his first of school! What a sick bastard they are! The raven hugged the blonde reassuringly, hoping it would calm the blonde.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto pulled away and messily wiped the tears off his face with his palms. Sasuke took a hold of the blonde's hands, stopping the movement. He raised his other hand and gently, so gently wiped the tears with his thumb while caressing Naruto's soft cheeks. Naruto's face reddened and then he smiled gratefully at the raven.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke."

Sasuke was surprised to see such a beautiful smile on the blonde's face, he was shocked though when he heard his dobe said his name, for the first time. It sounds so beautiful from the blonde's mouth and a moment later he smiled back at Naruto. A smile that he only gave for his Naruto.

Unnoticed by them, a figure that had saw everything, walked away from the scene.

**TBC**

Sasu : What the fuck! How dare you put Naru-chan in such a situation? –sharingan flared to life-

Me : Calm down! It needed for the sake of the story. At least you got Naru-chan to hugged you, didn't you? –rolled eyes-

Naru : Fueee.. th-they, they want..(sniff)..t-to rape... (sniff) me?

Me : Oow, shh, don't cry. Here, miso ramen your favorite! –give out 5 bowl-

Naru : -slurping the ramen happily-

Me : -sighed in relief- glad to know that Naru-chan had stop crying. Ne, Sas- (shocked) what are you doing?

-took out an axe, snipers, pocket gun, guttling gun, bazooka, bombs, poisonous shuriken and kunai (wow, would you look at that)-

Sasu : I'm choosing a weapon to torture the guys that were hurting my Naru-chan. –tapping his chin-

Me : -sweatdropped- they'll be dead, Sasuke.

Sasu : -evil smile- Exactly.

Me : .. Oo..kaayyyy..-scared for life-

R&R please!

I hope this chapter would be satisfying enough like the last one. Hope it's not too much twist in it. –giggle-


	4. Chapter 3

Rated : M

Summaries : What happened when a very short tempered and violent Sasuke set his eyes on an adorable blonde? And that blonde just happened to hate him...

Warnings : It's yaoi, slight Sakura bashing, possessive protective & jealousy Sasuke, abuse, and rape.

Pairings : main Sasunaru, onesided manyNaru

Disclaimer : -whispering- SSst! I'm trying to kidnap Sasuke and Naruto, so be qui- (HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!) Crap! They found me! –ran away-

Here's chapter 3, I guess I'm doing a good job on this fic so far. Whew, I never thought I could make it this far without you guys who reviewed, and read, and faves, and alerts. Teehee, so on with the story. Like usual, no flames please! Enjoy!

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 3**

**By : sukiSasuNarusuki**

The bird was chirping loudly as it stared down from the tree it perched in, at a figure that had been gazing out the window and was staring back it with a glare. The poor, poor bird fell from the tree with foam in his mouth. Such a bad luck for that creature to face the angry moody Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke was in a very, very bad mood. Well, he was very happy earlier but as the time kept ticking and moving forward, his mood got sour and sourer.

Why? It was because the object of his affection still not here yet. He turned his head for a brief seconds to the seat next to him. Still empty. Damn! He was not hallucinating it! The dobe was indeed late. The bell had already rang, heck even Kakashi was already here. _'So where's the dobe?'_ Sasuke starting to got worry as many bad plot came to his mind. Did he get hurt? Were those guys yesterday doing something more than tried to rape him? Were those fuckers bullying him now? And so the list goes on.

Sasuke clenched his hand and gritted his teeth at the thought what was those damn senior trying to do yesterday. He'll teach them later to NOT touch what was his. He was snapped out from his thought when someone tapped his shoulder. For a moment his hope rose up. He turned his head so fast that he was sure he could hear a 'pop' sound. The person next to him was not blonde and didn't have the amazing bright blue eyes that he admired.

"Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were that happy to see me." Sakura said cheerfully as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, _'Just great.'_ He held back a groan as he glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke hissed at her. The pink haired girl faltered a bit. But then she beamed at the gorgeous raven again. "I just want to ask," she blushed and put her hands on her lap. She looked up at the raven and batted her eyelashes, trying to looked cute. "Do you want to go out with me?" _'KYAA! I DID IT! I know he will say yes, there is no way he would say no to my cute expression!'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed and punched her fist in the air. Sasuke glared harder and snarled lightly. Can't she see, he was having a bad mood here? How dare she sat at his dobe's seat! Stupid fangirl.

"No."

"Yatta!... E-Eh?"

"I said no. Now get the fuck out of here."

Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. She grabbed Sasuke's black tee's sleeve and leaned closer. "But why, Sasuke-kun? You know I like you, right?" Sasuke shook her off and hissed out, "I don't like you, bitch. Now fuck off." Tears strolled down her cheeks as she bowed her head in shame. The others student felt bad for her, though it was her own fault for disturbing the moody Uchiha. Some snickered and mumbled 'stupid fangirl'. Kakashi watched from his desk in amusement. _'Oh, such a drama queen.'_ He thought and went back to read his Icha-Icha Paradise. He already gave them papers to work on so he could relax. Suddenly the door slid open, Kakashi looked up from his book and surprised to saw the new student was late, on his second day. _'So that's why th_e_re were leftover papers'_

Naruto was panting slightly as he put his hand on his chest, trying to calmed his beating heart. His orange long sleeved shirt was damped from the sweat. The raven glanced at him and almost immediately his anger faded away at the sight of the golden haired boy. After Naruto had regained his breathing back to normal, he smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm late Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi sighed and nodded. "It's okay, but next time you are late, I have to give you detention. Here!" He handed Naruto the papers work and motioned him to went to his seat. Naruto grinned and thanked his sensei.

The blonde went to his seat and surprised to saw it was taken by a pink haired girl. He glanced at Sasuke as if saying 'Am I got kicked out from my seat?' The raven furrowed his eyebrow. Translation: 'You really are a dobe. Of course not, just sit!' Naruto pouted and glared at him. He looked back at the pinky and sighed inwardly.

"A-ano..I'm sorry but that is my seat." He spoke out nervously and put his hand o her shoulder to see if she listened to him or not. Sakura glared at him and swatted his hand away roughly. Naruto winced and cradled his hand.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hand, you moron!" She growled out and stood up none to gently, and stomped back to her seat. Sasuke glared heatedly at her for talking to his dobe like some pest. Naruto watched her with hurt look in his eyes and sat down. The raven looked at him and clenched his fist. He felt anger flared up from the pit of his stomach when he saw the hurt in the usually bright blue eyes. But he knew he couldn't lose control now, so he pushed his anger down and took several deep breath.

"Dobe." He started and Naruto glared at him.

"Don't call me that, teme." The raven smirked, the blonde has back to his hyper self.

"Hn. Why are you so late?"

Naruto was taken aback by the raven's question, he looked everywhere but Sasuke's eyes trying to come up with some excuses. "Uuh... I overslept and...My alarm were broken, so.." he trailed off hoping the raven wouldn't get suspicious and leave it. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to what he said. He was looking intensely at Naruto's left cheek. Something was not right, the usual tan skin was covered with some powder. He cupped Naruto's cheeks, surprising the blonde, and wipe the thing off with his thumb. The blonde's cheek that was covered by powder a seconds ago, was now covered with purple bruise. Sasuke's eyes widened and his pupils dilated. His hand froze and his body was shaking with rage now. Naruto felt his panic kicked in and tried to wiggled out from the raven's hands but Sasuke wouldn't budge.

"Sas-"

"Who?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth, his bangs covering his eyes. Someone had hurt his dobe. Naruto's eyes widened and he furrowed his eyebrows in a worry gesture. He smiled nervously and tried to reasoned with the angry Uchiha.

"T-teme, it's nothing. I ran into a pole this morning, it's nothing, really!" Sasuke looked up with his death glare but immediately faltered when he saw fear in the azure eyes. His anger was replaced with worry and concern. He sighed heavily. "Just...talk to me when you are ready, dobe." He chose to leave it, for now. It was obvious the blonde was lying to him. He was a bad liar. He smiled when he saw the blonde's eyes sparkled with relief and the fear was replaced with gratefulness.

"Don't call me that, teme. I really ran into a pole."

"Interesting pole then."

Naruto glared and pulled away from the raven's hands, and started working on his papers. Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk as he put his elbow on his desk and put his chin his palm. He wanted to talk to the blonde but he didn't want to start the conversation first. So he did the best thing he could think of, annoy the blonde. Made him strike first.

Naruto felt the raven's stare and his smirk. The bastard had been staring at him for fifteen minutes! Eventually Naruto turned his head to glared at the raven. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and still smirking.

"What?" Naruto whispered angrily. He knew the raven was doing it on purpose.

'_Score.'_ Sasuke thought. "Are you free this Saturday?"

Naruto blinked, and then blinked again. He pointed to himself dumbly as his eyebrows disappeared into his hair line. Sasuke sighed and gave him you-really-are-dobe look. The blonde glared and pouted. He put his finger on his pursed lips –Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips- and started to think if he had any plan for this weekend. Find none he shook his head.

"I don't have plan for this weekend, so yeah,... I'm free. Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously. Sasuke smirked wider.

"Go out with me." He stated casually like discussing weather with the shocked blonde.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered and blushed.

"You heard me. I won't repeat myself."

"B-but... but I don't-"

"No excuses. I won't take 'no' for answer."

Naruto stared at him in disbelief and mouth agape. While in the middle of the room, Sakura who had heard everything glare heatedly at the blonde.

xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

"Eto, why did all of you here?"

Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shika, Ino and Hinata looked up from their lunch to the cute Naruto who was staring at them in confusion. The guys would have pounced on the blonde now, but the Uchiha who was hugging him possessively prevented them from doing so.

"We want to spend the lunch time with you." Kiba exclaimed as he beamed at the blonde and the trio nodded in agreement.

"I-I was d-dragged h-here by I-Ino." Hinata stuttered as she twiddled her fingers. Hyuuga Hinata was Neji's cousin with long blue hair and her bangs reached her eyebrows with two longer bangs at the side framing her pale face. Her eyes were the same as Neji's. She was wearing a purple white jacket and black jeans that reached her knees with a pair of blue snickers.

Naruto hummed as he picked up his food with his chopstick. He put the food in his mouth and turned his neck to a certain Uchiha, who has see-this-cute-blonde-here?-He's-mine-so-back-off look.

"And you!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why did I have to sit on your lap,_ again_? I'm not a fucking Teddy Bear." Naruto yelled with his chopstick still on his mouth. Sasuke smirked and took a hold of the chopstick from the protesting blonde. "Because I like it." He picked up the blonde's food and held it to Naruto's mouth. "Say 'aaaa'..." Naruto blushed scarlet and opened his mouth to yelled at the raven for treating him like a girl. But Sasuke was faster, the moment Naruto opened his mouth, he shoved the food into the blonde's mouth. Naruto _almost_ choked on his own food. He yelled an incoherent words like 'har yu thrying tho chookd mhe tho dhead!' (are you trying to choke me to death!). He glared at the smirking raven and tried to grabbed his chopstick back. But Sasuke held it above his head, out of Naruto's reach, refused to gave it back.

"Chew." Naruto puffed his cheeks and started to chew. He didn't know why he complied. After what happened yesterday, he could feel butterfly fluttering in his stomach every time he looked at the raven.

"Kyaa! Naru-chan hontoni kawaii desu ne!* Ino squealed as she swung her clasped hands wildly in the air. Naruto swallowed his food. He just realized that Ino, the vice president of Sasuke fanclub was here, eating lunch with him who was sitting on her Sasuke-kun's lap. Sasuke growled at her for calling his Naruto 'Naru-chan'. "I-Ino, I didn't mean to offend you, but, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked nervously as he eyed her wearily.

"What do you mean? You didn't offend me at all. I'm here because I want to be friend with you." Ino exclaimed cheerfully.

"But, you are the vice president of this teme fanclub, aren't you? Naruto asked frowning. Surely she would mine if her beloved Sasuke-kun was hugging him, a boy. "Aren't you, I don't know, mad about _this_?" He gestured to Sasuke and himself. Ino laughed and wipe her tears off her eyes.

"That's all? Naru-chan, I want to be friend with you and it had nothing to do with Sasuke-kun. I guarantee you, I'm nothing like Sakura if that what you worried about. She is my best friends but that didn't mean she could ordering me around or told me what to and not to do. Beside, I'm already out from that club and _create_ my own club."

Naruto blinked several times. Did he hear that right? He looked into the pale blue eyes to find any hint of lies. Found none, he smiled a breathtaking smile as his eyes shone with happiness. Everyone's breath hitched at the beautiful sight before them. Sasuke smiled inwardly and tightened his grip on Naruto when he felt the blonde's happy aura. Naruto unconsciously leaned into the warmth Sasuke provided.

"Thank you, Ino! I'd like to be your friend as well."

"You are so cute!" Ino squealed and snapped a picture with her phone's camera. Naruto and Sasuke blinked, _'Did she just take a picture of us?' _Ino handed Hinata her cell phone, Hinata blushed when she looked at the picture. To everyone's surprised, she asked Ino to send it to her phone.

"Ino, what was that for?" Naruto asked dumbly. An evil smile spread across Ino's pale face. Naruto shuddered,_ 'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"This is for _our_ club," the blonde tilted his head to the side in confusion. Ino snapped another picture, (Hey!), "the Sasunaru fanclub. After what happened on the 1st period yesterday, I decided to create this club. I'm the president fanclub and our lovely Hinata-chan here is the vice president."

Naruto's eyes bulged out and he screamed , "EEHHH?" at Ino. Not affected, she smiled broadly. Kiba, Neji, Gaara and Shika walked up to Ino. They held their phone out and pointed it to Ino who blinking curiously at them.

"I want the picture of Naruto when he tilted his head." They all said in unison. Ino grinned and held her hand up.

"100 dollar each. You have to pay for it."

xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

Sasuke and Naruto were walking out form the school building when Hinata called out for Naruto. The blonde stopped walking as he waiting for her to catch up. Hinata panted and put her hands on her knees. "What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he rubbed her back, helping her to regained her breathing. Sasuke scowled at the gesture. She rummaged her pants pocket and pulled out a white folded paper.

"C-could y-you give th-th-this to K-Kiba?" She asked shyly with a bright blush on her face. Inside the paper was her cell phone's number. Naruto grinned knowingly and nodded. He took the paper and put it in his bag. They bidded her good bye and continued walking out of the school gate. Suddenly the blonde stopped walking and turned around to glared at the raven who looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you following me, teme?"

"Walk you home."

Naruto sputtered and choked on his own saliva. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and patted his back. "T-teme, I don't need you to walk me home. I'm not a fucking girl." He glared at the raven and crossed his arms. Sasuke pushed him slightly from behind with his hand still on the blonde's back, encouraging him to continued walking.

"I'm walking you home and that's final."

Naruto shoulders slumped as he grudgingly walked back to his home with the raven walking closely beside him. Sasuke glared at anyone who were staring at his dobe with predatory glint in their eyes. The blonde surely attracting everyone around him. The sunset was bathing the town with its gorgeous orange light. Sasuke looked down at the adorable blonde beside him. The sun lights was illuminating his whole body, making him glow and looked like an angel. A beautiful angel. He darted his eyes to the bruise on the blonde's cheek. Who would have dare to hurt this beautiful creature? He was just so gorgeous, innocent, and... cute. Sasuke was broke out from his mind when a tan hand was waving around in front of his face.

"Oi, teme. I've been calling you for ages now. What's got your mind?" Naruto questioned as he laced his fingers behind his back. He didn't like being ignored by the raven. It made him feel unsteady, angry and sad. Such a weird mix but it was there. He loved it when the deep onyx orbs poured all of his attention to him. _'Gah! What's wrong with me? I only know him like two days, but why it feel like, just more than that.'_

"You."

Naruto head snapped back to the raven when he heard him mumbling something. "Eh?"

"Nothing. Are we there yet, dobe?" Sasuke changed the subject and stared ahead blankly.

"Almost."

Sasuke noticed the sudden change in Naruto's voice. He knew that kind of voice, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Naruto took a deep breath when a two story house came to the sight. It was an ordinary wooden house with white paint and a small garden in front of the yard. It was his _home_. They walked up together to the front door. Before Naruto could reached the door handle, the door flung open and revealed a muscular man with long red hair and ruby eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a red wife beater and black sweat pants. Worry marred his pale feature. He rushed to Naruto and hugged him. Sasuke growled under his breath. Who the fuck was he? Why he was hugging his Naruto like that?

Before Sasuke could tear them apart, the red haired pulled away on arm length and looking at Naruto intently. "Are you alright? I was so worried that you would get mugged again."

"I'm fine, Kyuubi."

The guy, Kyuubi sighed in relief and looked at Sasuke that he just noticed was standing there with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked_ politely_ with a smile. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _'Something's not right.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kyuubi stiffened for a brief second and then relaxed. This, of course didn't go unnoticed by the raven. He glanced down at Naruto who was being too quiet this whole time with his head bowed. Sasuke frowned deepened.

"I assume you are his friend then. I'm Kyuubi, Naruto's brother. Thank you for walking him home but I think you should leave now. It's getting late. The street is not safe at night." Kyuubi said as he put his arms around Naruto. The blonde flinched at the contact. Sasuke eyes fixed on Kyuubi and then darted back to Naruto who was still not looking at him. He had a bad feeling coming to surfaces. He was watching Naruto so intently that he didn't notice the sudden gleam in Kyuubi's eyes.

"Hn. Oi, dobe, I'm leaving now. Be sure to not be late tomorrow."

Naruto only nodded and still looking at the ground. He even didn't insult back. Sasuke thought as worry crept up. On the outside though he still looked calm but Naruto knew better. He knew the raven was worried about him. Guilt crawled up from the pit of his stomach, as he fisted his shirt tightly and looked up to the raven with a smile.

"Okay, teme. Be careful though."

Seeing his blonde dobe's smile, he relaxed a bit and smirked. He turned on his heels and walked away from the siblings. He glanced back to see Naruto one last time before heading home but Naruto was not there. Neither was his brother. Sasuke frowned and continued walking. After halfway to his home, he saw familiar white haired guys ahead of him. He growled an animalistic growl and marched up to them. They were heading to an alleyway._ 'Perfect.'_ Sasuke smirked evilly and made his way to the narrow damp place as well.

Kimimaro, Sakon and Ukon were laughing at some jokes they made when so sudden their leader, Kimimaro was got kicked from behind and was thrown to the ground on his stomach. Sakon and Ukon turned to their attacker that was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. When they looked into the raven's eyes, they were trembled with fear. The fear that they never knew was exist until today.

Sasuke dropped his bag to the cold cement floor and charged at them. They had no time to react or avoided the fist that was coming to them. Sasuke's fist made contact with Sakon's face making a loud sick crack. He fell on his knees as he cradled his broken nose with fresh blood gushing out freely. Ukon was about to run when Sasuke gripped his collar from behind, choking him on the way. The raven kicked him in the guts. Ukon fell on his back and tried to sat up, but Sasuke's foot was on his chest preventing him from get up. Sasuke smirked and had the scariest expression on his usual blank face.

The Uchiha looked like a wolf that was hungry for blood, for their blood. He made a pathetic whimper as his eyes staring up at the raven that was hovering above him. Sasuke pulled his leg back and stomped back down as hard as he could. Ukon's mouth opened in silent scream as he coughed up blood and dripped down to his neck from the corner of his mouth. Sasuke chuckled when he heard a sickening crack. The ribs were broken.

Suddenly Kimimaro charged at him with pocket knife in his right hand. He brought it up and tried to stabbed the raven on his chest. Sasuke caught his wrist and twisted it hard. Kimimaro screamed as he fell on his knees and held his broken hand, he glared at the raven. He quickly regretted for making eye contact with the raven as fear crawled up at him.

"Why?" he asked with hoarse voice.

Sasuke grabbed his other wrist. Realization hit him as the Uchiha grabbed his other wrist. He started to struggled out from the raven's death grip. Sasuke smirked again as he twisted the other hand just like before.

"You hurt my dobe, and you touch him inappropriately." Kimimaro stared up at him in disbelief and utter horror. This Uchiha was mad. He felt neuseous coming to his senses. Sasuke smirked wider when he remember something.

"Oh wait," he said innocently, "You didn't just touch him, you straddled him." With that he kicked the white haired teen so he was lying on his back. He grabbed both of his legs and pulled it upward until he heard a loud 'pop' sound. Kimimaro screamed with tears streamed down his face mix up with the blood on his mouth and passed out.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his bag. His face was back to the usual calm and impassive face. He walked away without a glance back.

**TBC**

Sasu :-weird faces- You made me sounds like a psycho killer.

Me : No, I didn't. That's Gaara's job, not you. You are violent, remember?

Sasu : Hn. As long as I get the chance to beat the shit out of them, then it's fine.

Me : -sighed- It's such a shame you didn't get the chance to use those weapons.

Sasu : -smirked- Says who?

Me : Eh? But you already beat them, so ...OOOooohhhh, -smirked-

Naru : Uwaaa! Sasuke ! Help! –shouted in other room-

Sasuke rushed in quickly and came out with Naru who was hugging him like a coala would.

Me : What is it? –patted Naru's hair-

Sasu : Cockroach.

Me :... Eh?

*Naru-chan is really cute

R&R please !

I didn't know if I did a good job on this one. Just in case, no hard comment please – peace - he he he


	5. Chapter 4

Rated : M

Summaries : What happened when a very short tempered and violent Sasuke set his eyes on an adorable blonde? And that blonde just happened to hate him...

Warnings : It's yaoi, slight Sakura bashing, possessive protective and jealousy Sasuke, abuse and rape.

Pairings : main Sasunaru, onesided manyNaru

Disclaimer ;

Me: Muahahaha! Finally! Sasuke, tell them Naru-chan's is mine!

Sasu: Hn. Suki don't own Naruto. He belong to me and Kishimoto.

Me: Hey! You forgot the suffix '–sama'.

Sasu: -stared impassively-

Me: Wait a minute! Gah, you didn't do what I told you to!

Chapter 4 is up! Um, I have to admit something. Uhh, I'm kinda lack of idea now. I know how the story go but I lack of idea on how to write it up. Oh and there'll be other pairings too, so don't worry. On with the story! Enjoy! No flames please.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 4**

**By: sukiSasuNarusuki**

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEp...

Azure eyes fluttered open by the sound of his alarm clock. He turned his head to gaze out of the window. The sun was shining so brightly today with fluffy white clouds hovering around it. He blinked and then turned his gaze to his room's ceilings. The only sound in the background was his alarm clock on his nightstand. A few more minutes of staring, he reached out and turned off the beeping thing. Today was sunny, a beautiful bright day for anyone to go to school, work, etc. Indeed, it was a beautiful and perfect day for everyone. Everyone but him.

He sat up and threw the blanket off of his body. He cringed when his feet touched the cold wooden floor. It always cold, never once it felt warm. The blonde stood up and got into the bathroom that was connected with his bedroom. He turned the water into a warm temperature and started the shower. He stood under the strong sprays of the warm water and let all the muscle in his body relaxed.

Naruto looked down at his own hands, arms and body. He checked over the bruise and counted it. The bruises were increasing more, and more, and much more each day. His torso was _almost_ covered with the purple color everywhere. Angry red marks of fingers print on both of his arms and wrists. It was hurt as hell but he already got used to it, ever since _that_ day. Naruto shook his head not wanting to think about those memories. He turned the water off the shower and dried up. He secured a towel around his curvy waist and looked up into a mirror. He cleared up the foggy mirror and staring through his own reflection. His usually bright blue eyes were dull and sad. His eyes darted to the whisker-like scars on his cheeks. There was a bruise again on his left cheek. He touched it lightly and winced. He sighed and made his way out of the bathroom.

He opened his drawer, grabbed a white boxer and put it on. He was searching through his long sleeved shirts, looking for a certain colors. He never wore short sleeved shirts because it couldn't cover all of the stain on his body. Ever since _it_ began, he threw all of his shirts and bought a lot of long sleeved shirts. It wouldn't do any good if he still wearing the same clothes, he was afraid what people would do if they ever found out.

He found the black long sleeved shirt with white swirl on the back and put it on. He wore orange skinny jeans and orange sneakers. He grabbed his bag and strode out of his room not bothering to comb his messy golden hair. When he reached downstairs he stuck his head in from the kitchen's door and found it was empty. There was a note on the table under a bowl of ramen.

_Naruto,_

'_I am leaving for work, my boss wanted me there earlier than usual. Naru... I'm sorry, please forgive me. I promise I'll make it up to you.'_

_Love, Kyuubi_

The blonde noticed the word 'boss' was scribbled furiously. He put down the note and ate the ramen in one bite. He walked to the front door and took a deep breath before opening the door and slammed it shut. He always taught himself to put on a mask every time he stepped out from that door. That was how he always started his day. Being completely a different person than his usual self when he was at home, from a scared, weak and helpless to a happy, hyper, loud and obnoxious.

He grinned and walked along the street cheerfully while greeting at some random people he met along the way. Today was friday, he had to admitted that this past few days he had so much fun in school and found so much random friends. There was Kiba the hyper one, Neji the quiet one but sometimes could so talkative about fate. Now that he think of it, Neji always talked about fate, did he have something against it?

Naruto shrugged to himself and continued walking to the school. There was Gaara, he was a bit scary and weird but he was a good friend, Shika who always sleeping, Ino the new found friend who was the president of Sasunaru fanclub. The blonde groaned at the thought of that club, somehow Ino always had pictures of he and the teme together in an embarrassing position. And there was Hinata, she was a really a sweet girl if not for the fact that she was the vice president of –shuddered- Sasunaru fanclub. Also, there was a selfish perverted bastard Sasuke.

The blonde blushed as the last person that came to his mind. For these past few days he couldn't stop thinking about the raven. Every time the teme talked to him, or touched him or teased him, there was always butterfly fluttering in the pit of his stomach. _'Ugh,' _Naruto grunted and sulked_, 'what did the bastard do to me?' _He was so occupied with his mind that he didn't realize a black haired teen was standing in front of him, making the blonde bumped into him. Naruto muttered 'itai' and stumbled a few steps back.

"Hello there, Cutie."

A deep voice rang out and sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. Naruto looked up and locked eyes with a pair of dark orbs. The blonde tilted his head to the side not realizing he had gotten himself into a lion's mouth that was looking at him with predatory glint in his eyes. This person has short black hair and overly white skin, also he had the fakest smile that Naruto had ever seen. He kinda reminded him of someone. And then it hit him. Sasuke! The guy looked a lot like the teme. Wait wait wait! Did _he_ just call him a 'Cutie'?

"I'm not cute! I'm a guy and my name is NOT cutie." Naruto pouted and glared at the prick. The boy smiled wider and took a step forward to the fuming blonde who took a step backward. "My name is Megumi Sai." Sai's hands shot out and in instant he had Naruto pressed against him. Naruto gasped and leaned away when Sai leaned closer to his face. "What's your name? You are so cute, are you sure you have a dick?" Sai teased and leaning closer, and closer until Naruto's free hands pressed flat on his face, stopping the movement. As for the result Sai hugged the blonde closer.

"Let me go, you pervert! I **am** **not **cute and I**do** have dick, you jackass!" the blonde yelled at Sai and pushed the prick's face away with his hands. Still smiling his fake smile, he darted his tongue out and licked Naruto's palms. The blonde gasped and quickly retracted his hands.

"Your name, you didn't tell me about it. Which school do you attend anyway?"

"I don't want to tell you and I will not. You are an asshole, rude and perverted stuck up prick. Now let me go, I won't tell you anything!"

Naruto struggled from Sai's grip and instead of loosen the grip, the jackass tightened his hold on him around his waist and pressed the blonde flushed against his body. Naruto squeaked and glared up at him. Damn, he hate being short! Not affected by the glare that looked like puppy eyes, Sai licked his own lips and stared down hungrily at the blonde pink plump lips. He leaned down and face inches apart from the cute blonde when he was suddenly pulled away roughly and thrown to the ground. He looked up at the figure hovering above him and met a pair of angry coal black eyes.

"**Don't touch him."**

Sasuke was walking on the side street to the school with his hands in his brown leather pants's pocket. Three button of his shirt was left open showing his milky skin and firm chest. The necklace with Uchiha's family symbol was dangling around his neck. His face was stoic and impassive, but if someone looked close enough, there was a teeny tiny small smile on his face. The cause of that smile was of course from his adorable fox dobe. He had noticed Naruto blushed a lot and nervous whenever he was around the raven. Finally! Naruto had developed a crush on him. But it seems like the dobe still had not realized it and unconsciously expressing it to him.

To say Sasuke was happy, he was beyond happy. There was no word to describe how happy he was. But, as he noticed the blonde's crush, he didn't miss the bruise that staining his Naruto's sun kissed skin. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in anger and clenched his hands inside his pocket. Every day the bruise was increased and much more visible. And it happened ever since he walked the blonde's home. He had a feeling who was the culprit but he pushed it down deep inside of his mind and kept it to himself. He would need Naruto to talked to him first. He have to wait for the blonde to take first step so he could take the next. And being the dobe he was, he didn't know that Sasuke knew about the stained on his torso. The raven found out about it in the hidden clothes of the dobe's when Ino had tackled the blonde. His shirt had rode up showing his flat tan stomach and the bruise on it –the raven had knocked the trio out when they saw Naruto lower abdomen and drooling, Kiba was left out thanks to Hinata-.

Sasuke sighed inwardly and ran his hand through his silky black locks. He needed to be patient with this kind of things. That was a hard thing to do, for him. Well, anything for the dobe. But then, today was Friday. A smirk crept up to the pale face. It means tomorrow he would go on a date with his adorable dobe. With that thought in mind, the raven walked to his destination with a smug smirk and chin held high. He halted in his steps when he heard a yelling. It was heard from across the street, turning his head to the source, he caught a glimpse of yellow among the black and brown. Recognizing who it was he crossed the street and strode to the blonde. What he saw though made his heart skipped a beat as his anger rose up. He marched up to Naruto who was trapped in an albino freak's arms and said freak was trying to kiss his dobe!

Sasuke pulled the bastard away by the collar and threw him to the ground. Naruto opened his eyes that he didn't know had shut closed and stared wide eyed at the familiar duck butt hair. "Teme..." he whispered softly. The raven walked to the albino freak that he recognized was a senior named Sai. He glared deadly at him and growled.

"**Don't touch him."**

Naruto shuddered at the venom that dripped out from the raven's lips. Sai stared blankly the raven above him and stood up, dusting his pant on the way. Sasuke glared with hatred for touching his Naruto. Sai smiled a fake smile and asked the fuming Uchiha. "May I ask what you are doing, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and snarled, "That's my fucking question. What the fuck do you think you are doing to _my _Naruto, you albino creampuff!"

"Me? Obviously checking out the cutie over there,"

"I'm not cute!" Naruto cried out but ignored.

, "he just so adorable that I just have to have him for myself. It is such a rare chance to meet with someone so cute. And he is definitely not dickless, I can tell when he was in my arms."

Sasuke's hand twitched and in a seconds he had his fingers around Sai's neck and shoved him against a brick wall of a random store with a loud thump. Naruto gasped and was about to told Sasuke to stop but he was glomped from behind by Ino. "Ohayo, Naru-chan!" Naruto greeted back and smiled at her. He looked back to the raven that was growling at another perverted bastard that looked like his 'twin'. Ino followed his gaze and blinked. She rubbed her eyes and then blinked again, her jaws dropped to the ground with a thud. She shook Naruto back and forth so fast and stammered a question to him. "Ne, ne, ne, who is the 'Sasuke-kun's replica'?" Naruto started to feel dizzy and pried Ino off of him. "He said his name was Sai, he is a pervert." He mumbled the last part and went unheard by her.

Sasuke growled at Sai and tightened his grip on his neck. Sai could feel his lungs were desperate for air but on the outside his face still calm and collected.

"How dare you touch him! Now, listen up, you prick. Naruto is mine, only me who can touch him, it's only me who can look at him like that, he belong to me. You are not fucking worth him. Don't you dare lay your finger on him, not even the tips of his hair. If you do, I'll cut all of your finger and shoved it up to your ass."

With one last growl he let go of Sai's neck and walked back to Naruto. Sai straightened his brown tee and stood straight. He glanced at the blonde who was grinning and waving at his other male friends with the bright blue eyes. _'There is no way I could stay away from the beautiful creature.'_ With that, he walked up to the blonde and determined to claim him.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted with a smirk. His anger immediately washed away after seeing Naruto. The blonde jumped and turned from his conversation from Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Shika, Hinata and Ino. He blushed when he made eye contact with the raven. "Teme." Sasuke smirked widened seeing the blush on his dobe's tan cheeks.

"Cutie."

And then the smirk turned into a scowl. The raven turned his neck and death glare at the stuck up prick. The trio glared as well while Kiba and Hinata glanced at each other shyly, and held hands behind their backs. Ino busy taking picture and Naruto was pouting and glaring at Sai.

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

**In History, 4th period. **

'_Let's go to a movie tomorrow. I'll pick you up.'_

Naruto blinked as he read the note that Shika threw to his desk. He glanced at Sasuke who was doing his essay. The blonde glanced back at the paper in his hands and grabbed a pen, writing his answer under the note. Before he could throw it back to the pineapple head, another note was thrown onto his desk. He stared back and forth from Shika's note to the new one. He sighed and opened the other note.

'_Do you want to come by to my place tomorow? I know this question was unnecessary because fate had told me that you will say yes though.'_

Naruto sweatdropped. It was from Neji, obviously. Again he picked up his pen and wrote the same answer as Shika's. He folded it neatly and ready to throw it back to the senders but right then, another note came along. Naruto took a deep breath and released it slowly.

'_A date. You and me. Tomorrow.'_

Naruto sighed in frustration and scribbled down the same answer. Before he could finish folding it another note was thrown. He could feel the vein was threatening to pop out on his forehead in any minute. He opened it and found that it was the same question but from some random people. He grabbed his pen again and before he could finish writing, another was thrown. He froze. Before he could open the new note, another was thrown. His eye twitched. He glanced at the new note and then before he could touch it another was thrown. And then another again, and again, and again, and again. His vein was throbbing on his forehead now. He swore if he saw another folded plain white paper was thrown to his desk again, he would snap. As if on cue, another note was hovering down to his desk with a little parachute and landed on his desk _peacefully._

Finishing his essay, Sasuke stretched his stiff muscle and turned his gaze to his adorable blonde only to saw a bunch of white papers on the blonde's desk. Sasuke scowled and grabbed one note and opened it. He noticed the freak out faces of the boys in his class from the corner of his eyes. He read it, and then scrunched it in his hand making the boys jumped in their seat. He opened his mouth to tell them to 'fuck off' but the sound of Naruto's fallen chair beat him to it.

"You guys are annoying." Naruto whispered dangerously. No one could make out the blonde's expression because it was covered with the long golden bangs. He crushed all of the note in his hands and then he snapped.

"No." He pointed to wide eyed Shika.

"NO." He pointed to shocked Neji.

"NO!" He pointed to silent Gaara.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He pointed to each boy in the classroom with each stern 'no' –except Sasuke, and Kiba who was dating Hinata-. Naruto was breathing heavily now as he rejected every boys. They simply blinked and asked out the smarter question.

"Why?"

"Because he already have a date."

Naruto eyes widened along with the others as he was pulled into a possessive hug, while Uchiha Sasuke smirked in triumph at them. All of their heads fell onto the desk with a loud thud in a depressing manner. The girls who were the member of Sasunaru fanclub squealed loudly with a 'so cute' and the Sasuke fanclub member were fainted with their soul flew out from their mouth anime style.

"Way to go, Naru-chan!" Ino cheered with her fist in the air.

"Woah, you were like doing a rap song back there, blondie." Kiba teased as he grinned at the blushing madly blonde.

**In P.E, 5th period, in the yard.**

Naruto was sitting crossed leg under a tree with his palms pressed flat to the ground. Sasuke who sat right beside him was called up for some running now. A short brown haired boy came up to him with his hand rubbing his neck and eyes looking everywhere but the cute blonde in front of him. Naruto was watching him curiously. He cleared his throat and rushed out, "Doyouwanttogooutonadatewithme?"

Naruto blinked and at the moment his face was like a lost kit. _'Uwaaa! Kawaii!'_ the guys thought as he blushed scarlet.

"No." Naruto answered his expression not changing.

The guy mouth agape and shoulders slumped, and then he stumbled away as anime tears ran down his face. Before Naruto could tear his gaze away, another one came up to him asking the same question.

"No." And another.

"No." And another.

"No." And another.

"No."

Neji, Gaara, and Shika who had been rejected watched from across the blonde as the cute fox rejected every guy -that now lining up for him- with a big fat 'no'. They sweatdropped. _'If only they knew that Uchiha had beat them to it.' _And then they sighed heavily.

**In Art, 6th period.**

Naruto was drawing a portrait when another random student came up to him. The blonde stared at him with innocent face.

"Do y-"

"No."

The guys stammered. "B-but I haven't finish my question."

"I know, but you all asked the same question over and over again. So, no."

"You all?" the guy asked in confusion. Naruto nodded and frowned. "Yeah, I lost my count after 68th on my way here." The guy eyes widened, and then sulked and walked away. Naruto turned back to his work only to be face with the faker smile Sai that only inches apart from him. The blonde yelped in surprise and almost fell off his chair. Thanks to Sasuke who keep him from falling.

Now, Sasuke had sat uncaringly when random guys showed up and asked his dobe out, because he knew the blonde would reject them. But this freak, Sai, he couldn't just sit and watch. So here he was now, with the blonde and glaring deadly at Sai hoping the albino creampuff would burst into a flame. "Hello, Uchiha. Hi dickless!" Sai greeted with his fake smile still invading Naruto's personal space. Sasuke glared harder at Sai. The blonde blushed and _tried _to glared at the pervert –cuz he knew his glare was like a puppy eyes-

"Don't call me that, you pervert!"

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow? I'll treat you ramen." Naruto perked up at the word ramen. He heard Sasuke growled behind him. "He won't go out with you. He already had a date." Sai looked at the raven blankly. "Sorry, not interested with a vicious seme." The raven's eye twitched. "So, what do you say cutie? Yes?"

Sai leaned closer and Naruto leaned further away from him until his head hit something hard and warm. Naruto blushed when he realized it was the raven's torso. Sasuke draped his arms around the blonde's shoulders and laced his fingers in front of Naruto's chest. The albino freak as Sasuke called him, blinked.

"I'm sorry Sai, but I can't. I have promised the teme to go out with him tomorrow." Naruto answered and blushed scarlet, he darted his blue eyes to the floor bowed his head shyly. Sasuke smirked in triumph and dragged Naruto away when the bell rang. A certain pink haired girl glared at the blonde's retreating back. _'Tsk, I won't let you!'_

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

Naruto waved the raven goodbye from the front yard and walked to his front door. He opened it and slammed it shut. He didn't get a chance to walk away though when he saw a blur of red pinned him to the wooden door. Naruto yelped in pain when the door's handle digging into his back. His wrists were held so tightly that he couldn't feel his hands. He opened his eyes and glanced up. Big azure orbs clashed with angry ruby orbs.

"K-Kyuubi...?" Naruto asked weakly and sniffed the air around the room of the house when a strange yet familiar smell filled his nose. The alcohol smell was all over the living room. Naruto's eyes widened in horror, _'He is drunk!'_ Naruto starting to struggle and thrashing his legs around hoping that Kyuubi would loosen his grip so he could escape. _'Please, not again!'_

"It's him again."

The blonde stopped struggling when he heard his brother spoke. This past few days Kyuubi always get drunk and getting more furious than he used to. Kyuubi had told him once to lock himself in the bedroom until his brother passed out from the alcohol. But he never get the chance to escape and when his brother was drunk, his personality would change completely. And when he was drunk, he never spoke of anything. So Naruto was shocked when he heard his brother spoke in this state. The blonde remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"He walked you home every day. The way he looked at you, I don't like it..." Kyuubi tightened his grip making Naruto's face scrunched up in pain. "He wanted to take you away from me! He can't have you! He's not going to take you. You are mine! He can't have you! You belong to me, not his! You are mine..." Kyuubi whispered the last part but Naruto could still hear him. Naruto was shocked, no, he was beyond shocked. To think that was what in his brother's mind whenever he drunk himself. Naruto was speechless. He always took his brother's abuse without knowing the reason, but now that he knew, he didn't know if he should just take it like always or run away from there.

"They always want to take you away from me!" with that the red head threw Naruto to the floor and started to kicking him in the guts. Naruto curled up into a ball to lessened the pain. After ten minutes of kicking, Kyuubi fell onto the couch and passed out. He wouldn't wake up until morning came. Naruto got up from his position and limped to his bedroom. He opened the bedroom's door and closed it shut weakly. He limped to his bed and immediately lulled into a deep slumber the moment his head fell onto his pillow. A tear escaped from his confused and sad azure eyes that were covered by the tan eyelids, and rolled down across the bridge of his nose and seeped through his pillow.

**TBC**

Sasu: ...

Naru:...

Me:... uh...

Naru & Kyuubi's fan: -bring up the pitch forks-

Me: Uwaaaa! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt them!

Sasu: (sharingan) Why the fuck you wrote it up then? –hugging a crying Naru-

Me: Um, uh... for the sake of the story?

Sasu: -glared-

Me: -squeaked- L-look, Kyuubi didn't hurt him _consciously_, he was drunk. As for the reasons why he was like that, it will be explain in the next chapter.

Sasu: You better. Or I'll kill you. –mangekyou sharingan began to appear-

All of the fans nodded in agreements.

Me: -whimper- H..Hai, sir!

R&R please?

I know it have been took forever for me to update, but I found a job and my time for write the story had lessened greatly, so please forgive me for the slowness of update –smiled apologetically- I won't give up on this story and try to update as fast as I could. And for Kyuubi's lovers, he's not a bad guy in this story. I repeat, he is not the bad guy. He just had personality change when he was drunk, I've read it in internet and alcohol did change someone's personality greatly. It was showing his true self, and his true self is not that he was bad and like to abuse to Naru, no. Just read the next chapter and you will found out –winked-

Matta ne! XD


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

Rated : M

Summaries : What happened when a very short tempered and violent Sasuke set his eyes on an adorable blonde? And that blonde just happened to hate him...

Warnings : It's yaoi, slight Sakura bashing, possessive protective and jealousy Sasuke, abuse, and rape.

Pairings : main Sasunaru, onesided manyNaru

Disclaimer ;

Me: Fueee... Naru-chan! Naru-chan, I want to own him... Fuueee...

Kishimoto-sama: - sighed- Suki-chan?

Me: Hmmm?

Kishimoto-sama: -smiled heavenly- I will lend him to you... –holding out the papers-

Me: -eyes sparkled- really? –hands reached out and touched the tip of the paper-

Kishimoto-sama:... for one second.

Me: Eh?

Kishimoto-sama: Time's up! Bye!

...

Me: -banging head on the wall repeatly- I was dreaming, I was dreaming, I was dreaming –whispering-

Here's chapter 5, just like I said in the previous chapter, all Kyuubi's weird behaviour would be explained here. So read it! Oh and this chapter began from Sasuke's POV after he walked Naruto home from the chapter 4. Enjoy now, and please no flames. Thank you!

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 5 part 1**

**By: sukiSasuNarusuki**

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up from taking off his shoes when he heard his mother called back. He didn't get the chance to looked up fully though when Mikoto had pounced on him and fell onto the floor on his butt. He rubbed his back rear and was about to ask what was that all about, but some object that were shoved up to his face stopped him. The raven blinked as he looked carefully at the things in his mother's hand. Slowly, his eyes widened and blood was drained from his already pale face. He snatched the pictures away as fast as a lightning making her mother's bangs flew around her face for a brief seconds. "Ne, Sasuke! Who is that?" Mikoto asked in enthusiasm as she bounced on her spot on the floor. Itachi announced his presence with a slam of the front door shut closed.

"Ah, Itachi, okaeri. How was your day?" Mikoto asked smiling brightly, Itachi arched his eyebrow. His mother was sitting on the floor as she bounced happily. His little brother's face was as white as a corpse and he was grasping something in his hands, or more like hiding something. "Tadaima, mother. It was fine as usual. May I ask what happened here?"

Mikoto stood up and ran over to Itachi, ignoring Sasuke's _plea_ to not tell the devil prick. She grasped her older son's hands in her and swung it up and down so fast that Itachi swore his arms were already detached from his body. And his mother was squealing loudly, oh, he sure need to go check up to a doctor later.

"Mikoto, honey. Itachi still need to use those arms of his to work. And looked at youngest one here, he looked like he was going to pass out." Fugaku chatted happily with his wife while ruffling Sasuke's hair who was staring at his father like he had grown another head. Itachi was shocked as well but he was better at hiding his emotion. Mikoto ran to his husband and latched onto his arms. "You are no fun." She pouted as Fugaku smiled at her. The Uchihas sibling eyes widened at their parents lovey dovey happy behaviour. Sasuke could understand what had made his mother so happy, but his Father? That was a long shot for a miracle to work on his father. Maybe the apocalypse has coming?

"Come on! Let's sit in the living room and chit chat about it." Mikoto exclaimed happily as she pushed her sons to the couch. Fugaku was already sitting there with his elbows on his knees and his chin was rested on his intertwined fingers. And to Sasuke and Itachi's eyes, there was a creepy smile playing on their father's lips with his overly happy attitude. "So, Sasuke!" the youngest Uchiha looked at his mother and let out a nervous, "Hmm?"

Mikoto snatched one of the pictures that Sasuke held like a life line with an invinsible speed to the untrained eyes. Sasuke gasped out a desperate, "NO!" when his mother stood up and showing the picture for the family to see.

"Who is this?" Mikoto asked as she pointed her long slender finger to the picture in her hand. Itachi's eyes widened upon seeing the person in that picture. It was an adorable boy with golden hair that was messy and spiked up everywhere but still had the soft touches on the edges. His big azure eyes were shone happily as the blonde's pink plump lips were parted slightly and the pink muscle was licking a mint ice cream. The boy had three whisker-like scars on each side of his cheek, making him looked like a fox and had flawless sun kissed skin. Adorable. That was what Itachi could register in his mind. For the first time ever, the devil prick –as Sasuke addressed him- was speechless with mouth agape like a fish out of water.

"That was exactly what happened to your father when he found this." Mikoto chirped out and pointed to Fugaku and the picture. "So dear, explained now. Who is this super adorable blonde cutie and why~ do you have his picture in the safe of your closet? There were hundreds pictures of him." Sasuke sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to pushed down the blush that threatening to adorned his cheeks in any minute. He glared at his mother's starly like face, his father weird happy face, and his brother 'fish-like' speechless face. Sasuke scowled at his brother's expression and took a big gulp of air and let it out slowly.

"He is..." He started as the three older Uchihas leaned forward eagerly. This time he did blush. Seeing this, Mikoto made an 'o' shaped mouth, while his father and brother stared expectantly with curiosity swimming in their usually cold eyes. Sasuke glared weakly at them as his blush spread wider on his face. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is a cu- I mean, a new kid in my school and had been there for a week now. Can I have _my_ picture back now?" Mikoto squealed and hugged her son's in a tight bear hug at Sasuke's cuteness. While Fugaku smiled amusingly and Itachi still the same state.

"Fugaku! Fugaku! Finally, our son! He's- he fall in love." If possible, Mikoto hugged tighter making Sasuke's face turned purple.

"Yes, Honey. But he wouldn't get his chance to pour his first time ever warmth heart that I believe had frozen like an ice, to the cute kid names Naruto if you didn't let him go, like... now." Fugaku simply stated as he stared amusingly at his family. Mikoto released her son and brought the picture back to Fugaku so her husband could take a look the boy much longer so he could make the right decision. Sasuke gasped for air and stretched out his hand after he had regained his breathing to normal.

"Can I have it back now?"

Itachi slumped into the couch and let out a long, "Woow," Sasuke glared at him, "Otouto is falling in love. He is in love with an adorable blonde who looked completely different from him. A very cute one nonetheless."

"He is mine, you can't and won't have him." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously and looked ready to snarl. Itachi glanced at his little brother from the corner of his eyes and arched an elegant eyebrow. He did have interest in the blonde. He did find the fox like kid was adorable, gorgeous, and... no more words could describe him. It was all beyond words.

But he already found his own nest of heart that he had discovered for a certain persistent red head assistant that he met in Suna a while back. The first time he set his eyes on the crimson haired man, he knew he was done for. Itachi smirked at his foolish little brother and snorted. "Don't need to make me your personal enemy when I already was, otouto. You can have him." Sasuke's glare replaced with a satisfied smirk as he nodded to Itachi. Stretching his hand out again, he stared at his mother expectantly and asked as politely as he could. "Can I have it back now, mother?"

Mikoto smiled at his son's better changing attitude and nodded. She gave him the picture back and stood beside Fugaku. Sasuke got up from the couch and walked back to where his bag was left forgotten and picked it up. He was half way to his bedroom upstairs when his mother voice rang out and asked out something that made his heart beating wildly.

"When are you going to bring him home, Sasuke?"

The youngest Uchiha's eyes widened and slowly he whirled his head around to looked at his parents hopeful face. A gentle smile on his mother face and a proud smile on his father usually stern face. "What?" Sasuke breathe out and tried to calm the storm in his heart. Fugaku chuckled and stood up, he wrapped his arms around Mikoto's slim waist as he staring at his youngest son and smiled again. "We are expecting you to introduce him to us soon, Sasuke. Especially me, I can't wait to meet my soon son-in-law to be."

Sasuke stared at his father in disbelief and mouth agape in a very un-Uchiha like. Itachi walked pass him and shut his brother mouth closed with his index finger. "You'll catch a fly in it." Sasuke glared at the offending finger and his brother's back that disappearing into the bedroom. He turned to his father again and exhaled slowly. "You mean, you approved? Even he is a _he_?"

"Gender doesn't matter to me. As long as this boy could make you happy, then everything is fine with us. My family's happiness is always my first priority." Fugaku confessed as he walked away, into his study room with Mikoto following behind who mouthed 'Good luck' to him. Sasuke smiled as he resumed on his trek to his room. Things had been going right for him. _'Tomorrow's date will make it even better.' _Oh how he can't wait to see his dobe soon.

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

Naruto felt someone was shaking him gently and groaned when a slight pain shot through his body at the motion. He opened his big blue eyes only to shut it closed again when the sun shone right into his eyes. This time he opened them slowly and blinked several time trying to adjust it with the brightness in his room. After he was fully awake, he saw a pair of ruby orbs was staring at him intently. Out of reflex, the blonde sat up quickly and backed away until his back pressed flat against the wall. He was not ready yet to face his brother. After what happened yesterday, he still confused with the whole situation and haven't figure out how to act around him and how to give some answer for his brother.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi called softly and reached his hand out to touch his little brother's cheek. Naruto flinched when he saw the red head's hand reaching out for him. Kyuubi's eyes saddened and quickly he retracted his hand, his shoulders slumped and bowed his head making a few strands of red locks falling into his eyes, hiding his face and the hurt look in his eyes. "I did it again, didn't I?" He whispered with shaky voice as he hid his head in his hands. "God, I was such a prick, I'm a useless brother! I had made promise with Mom and Dad to take care of you, to protect you... But all that have ever done was hurting you... I'm so useless..."

Naruto azure's eyes softened, the fear was replaced with worry and concern for his brother. Kyuubi keep blaming himself as he sobbed silently. He did scare of what had happened but Kyuubi was still his brother, his family. Taking a deep breath and let it out slowly, the blonde crawled to his brother who was on his knees at the floor with his forehead pressed against his bed. Naruto sighed and pulled Kyuubi's arm encouraging him to get up and got in to the bed. He laid Kyuubi's head on his lap as he stroked his brother's red locks. Naruto looked down and felt a pang of guilt when he saw hurt, sad, anger and regret in his brother's eyes. He wipe away the tears that stained Kyuubi's flawless face.

"It's not your fault. You were drunk, Kyuu. Stop blaming yourself, it-it's okay now." The blonde cooed at his brother as he caressed his face and saw Kyuubi leaning into his touch. "But you flinched when I tried to touch you, usually you wouldn't. It must be getting worse, _I _must be getting worse." Kyuubi stated as he closed his eyes not daring to look at Naruto in the eye. The blonde bit his bottom lip and glanced away uncomfortably.

"I said something, didn't I?" Kyuubi asked opening his eyes and saw Naruto fidgeting on the place, trying to think how to ask for his big brother explaination. Naruto lower his gaze and chose to stared at his hands instead. "What..what did you mean when you said 'I am yours'?" The blonde asked hesitantly not looking at his brother. Kyuubi eyes widened for a split second and then sat up, startling the blonde and turned his back on Naruto. He played with one of his long red locks as he tried to find the right words to put into this awkward situation.

"I, you are my little brother. Since _that_ accident, you are the only one I have left. I am so afraid that someday you will leave me all alone, just like Mom and Dad."

"Kyuu..."

"I can't bear the thought of you leaving me. So I keep you from the world, from everyone, from your friends, I keep you for myself. Every time I saw you with someone else, I feel anger, betrayed and.. terrified. I know how much I could change when there is alcohol in me. But still I drunk myself out so I could let those emotions out... letting my angry side took over, help me from the feeling of insecurity inside of me. With that I know that you are there for me." Kyuubi sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his crimson hair.

"I like you, Naru. A lot. More than a brother should." Naruto's eyes widened and sat frozen on his bed. Did Kyuubi just confess to him? His own _brother_?

"W-what?" Naruto stammered. Kyuubi turned around and for the first time since their little talk, Naruto saw so much different emotion in his brother eyes. The red head grasped Naruto's hands in his and guided it to his chest where his heart was located. "I know I shouldn't have this feeling for you, you are my little brother, my family. Fuck we are tied by blood and yet this feelings keep growing inside me, in here. I can't let anyone take you away." Kyuubi released the blonde's hands and hid his face in his hands as he sobbing quietly. Naruto was still in shock from all of this new 'information', he was broke out from his current state though when Kyuubi spoke again.

"I love you, Naru."

Kyuubi was sobbing loudly now. God, he was such an idiot. Why he have to fall in love with his brother, the only one he had left. Naruto must be disgusted with him now. If that was what happened he would leave. He just couldn't stand to see disgust in the eyes of the one he love the most. Naruto expression softened as he smiled a genuine smile at his brother. He had stopped smiling for his brother when the older one started using the alcohol to abuse him. But now after knowing the whole reasons behind his act, he feel like they could start over again and forgive his brother. Naruto surprised Kyuubi by hugging him.

"I know Kyuu did love me. I thought you have forgotten what is love, with all the hitting and kicking. I was so afraid that the big brother I knew had gone forever. But now, I know I was wrong. You are still here and you are still _you_. The scary over protective big brother, or should I say brother complex?" the red head chuckled lightly as he leaned his head against Naruto's chest. His little brother was so warm.

"If you asked me, do I love you or hate you, I will say I love you. Because you are my big brother. You are also the only one I had left. I love you too, Kyuu, but only as a brother. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm sorry that I didn't feel the same way. But you are still my most precious person."

Kyuubi closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Naru. For still loving as your big brother. It's not a big deal as long as you are still here for me. I'll always be here for you." The rejection was expected and it was hurt. His heart felt like broken to pieces but at the same time it was also healing. It was such a relief that he had let out the burden in his heart and his body felt so light. He was glad that his little brother still love him after all that he had done. Kyuubi opened his eyes and whispered out, "Forgive me?" softly. It was so soft that Naruto almost didn't hear it. Naruto smiled and nodded. "I forgive you."

TING. TONG.

The siblings perked up when they heard the bell rang. Naruto released Kyuubi to let his big brother went to open the door. After a few minutes, there was only silence. Naruto raised his golden brow when he could practically saw the black cloud hovering into his room. The blonde walked out from his bedroom and to the front door. He saw Kyuubi was having a glaring contest with a certain duck butt haired raven. There was a spark of lightning clashed between their eyes.

"Kyuubi? Sasuke?"

The glaring teen and man looked up when they heard Naruto's voice. Kyuubi smiled at his brother while Sasuke smirked at the cute blonde.

"Dobe."

Naruto glared at the raven and pouted. "Don't call me that, teme! What are you doing here?" Sasuke's smirk wipe off and in instant his face back to blank. The blonde blinked. "We have a date, remember? I am here to pick you up."

"**WHAT!**" Kyuubi yelled in front of the raven's face and glaring deadly at him that was currently staring at his little brother oh so conveniently. Naruto's eyes wide as a saucer and paled. He forgot! After what happened yesterday he totally forgot about the date thing! Crap!

"Uh, just wait for, ten minutes... here, with my brother! I'll go and get change!" with that the blonde rushed to his room leaving the two glaring at each other and trying to not rip each other's throat. They were standing there for God know how long until Kyuubi broke the silence but still glaring dagger at the raven. "So, a date, huh?" His answer was a glare. "Well, that's fine with me as long as Naru wanted to with his own _free_ will. Or more like you force him to. Naru never accept anyone's date before, so why would this time be different?" Kyuubi stated suspiciously as he intensified his glare at the raven who was smirking now. "And why would I force him?" The red head eyes narrowed and snarled at the raven.

"Because you Uchihas always get what they want, no matter what! You Uchihas are persistent perverted bastard that cursed with good looks and wealth! That's why!" Sasuke's smirk was replaced by confusion on his face as he arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, as he frowned at Kyuubi. Realizing his mistakes, Kyuubi clamped his mouth shut with his hand and eyes wide. His already pale face looked much more paler. He was saved though when Naruto came downstairs distracting the raven. He sighed in relief inwardly and spun around to wish him some fun only to stood frozen with mouth parted slightly and eyes wide. A blush crept up to his face.

Naruto was wearing a pair of bluish black sneakers and black skinny jeans with black long sleeved shirt and fishnet under it. An orange fluffy hooded sleeveless jacket over it with the zipper opened. His golden hair was messy like usual and wet from the shower. His cheeks were flushed because of rushing downstairs earlier.

Kyuubi heard Sasuke gulped and almost did the same. He walked over to the blonde and cupped his whisker-like scars tan cheeks. "You look beautiful, Naru." Naruto blushed and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Kyuu." Sasuke scowled at the scene and cleared his throat. He was trying so hard to not strangle Kyuubi for touching his blonde. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke and his face turned into a beautiful crimson color.

The raven was wearing a pair of black sneakers and black jeans with chains hanging on the right side and a black belt. The blueish white tee hugged his muscled body perfectly and a black leather jacket over it also unzipped. The two bangs at the front framing his flawless pale face perfectly with piercing midnight eyes staring through at him. Naruto blushed harder when he realized that he was checking out the raven.

Sasuke smirked knowingly and offer his right hand for the blonde to take. Naruto looked at him confusely now. "Dobe." Naruto pouted,"If you are done staring and drooling, can we go now? We don't have all day, you know." Naruto glared and blushed at the same time. He hugged Kyuubi and then took the raven's hand. He blushed again when he felt his hand was grasped tightly by Sasuke who was just nodded to his brother and dragged him away. Kyuubi stared at them with sad eyes and sad smile. His heart was just like ripped in two when he saw the content look etched on his little brother's face when the raven grasped his hand. Of course the blonde was oblivious to that kind of things. Being Naruto he was, he probably thought that the Uchiha had done something to him.

"Even though we are brothers, you are still my first love and always held the special place in my heart."

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

"Ano sa, teme. I just noticed that it's only 11 o'clock in the morning now. Why are we in such a hurry?" Naruto whined letting himself being dragged by the raven in front of him who was walking calmly and gracefully. A lot of people stopped to staring at them. Some were whispering and some were just staring and drooling. Most of the girls were whispering about the handsome raven while the boys and men were staring and drooling after the adorable blonde at the same time. Sasuke growled under his breath when he felt all eyes on his dobe.

"Because I want to, dobe." Sasuke simply stated as he glared daggers at every one who was staring at them, especially the one who staring at his Naruto. "Bastard." Naruto mumbled and almost bumped into the raven who suddenly stopped walking. "Why do you stop walking?" Sasuke smirked and stared at the blonde amusingly. Naruto blushed when he made eye contact making the raven chuckled lightly. Sasuke tugged at Naruto's hand, "Come on. We are here."

Naruto looked around him and gasped when he saw a fancy restaurant in front of them. His mouth agape as he looked around and admiring the beauty of it especially the interior. The ceilings was so high with glass chandelier and the wall was made of thick glass with waters running inside the glass, and the edges of the wall was thin marble pillar that connected with the ceilings. The marble floor was so smooth that Naruto could see his own reflection perfectly. All of the tables were a rectangle one with four rounded chairs on each side. On the tables there was a single white rose in a small vase. The tables were also made of thick and the finest glass with red rose petals inside the glass placed in the middle.

All of the waiters and waitress bowed their head and welcome them with a "Irasshaimase!" Naruto smiled at all of them making their faces were decorated with pink hue. _'Uwaa! He is so adorable!' _was what in their thought as they saw the cute blonde being dragged away by the gorgeous raven. Naruto's head whirled around and noticed that there was no one in the restaurant except him and the teme. They stopped at a table next to the glass wall. Sasuke pulled out the chair for Naruto to sit and then walked around the table to sat in front of the blonde. A waiter came with two menus in his hand and handed it to Sasuke who was glaring at the poor unfortunate soul and to Naruto who grinned at the maybe not so unfortunate waiter. Sasuke scowled when he saw the damn waiter was staring at his dobe.

"I'll have the chicken."

"You don't have ramen?" Naruto pouted as he looked at the waiter with puppy eyes hoping him would answer otherwise. The waiter blushed and swore that he would pass out in any minute if the blonde keep being so cute. "They don't, dobe. Order something else." Sasuke informed and turned his glare back full force at the now whimpering guy. The blonde glared at Sasuke and then sighed, he decided to order the same as the raven's.

"Your drinks, sir?"

"Your best wine. Now go."

The waiter scurried away leaving the two alone. "Wine? Teme, we are still a high school students." Naruto exclaimed as he looked in disbelief at Sasuke. "Hn. I drink what I want, dobe." The raven stated casually as he put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his laced fingers, smirking at the fidgeting blonde. Naruto tried to looked everywhere but the raven in front of him. Suddenly he remembered something and then staring at the raven questioningly. "Ne, Sasuke bastard. Why there is no one in here? I mean it's too empty." Sasuke blinked in surprised at the blonde and then smirked again.

"Hn. Of course it was empty. It is rented for personal... Lunch." Naruto still looked confuse at the raven. "The entire restaurant?" he asked incredulously as Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Didn't the word 'personal' ring the bell? Dobe." The blonde glared and huffed, frowning in confusion.

"But, who was this person that capable to pay for the whole building? For a personal lunch nonetheless. Must be for a very special person, though I think it's kind a... romantic." Naruto stated as he smiled a small smile with a light pink tinge adorned his cheeks. Sasuke was stunned for a brief seconds before he smirked mischievously.

"So you think I am romantic?" Sasuke teased. Naruto looked puzzled for a split second and blushed scarlet when he put all of the pieces together. And then he realized that he was complimenting the raven. Sasuke chuckled as he looked at the cute blonde in front of him was in a internal battle with his mind, with crimson hue decorating his smooth tan cheeks.

**TBC**

Me: Where is everyone? –looked around at the empty room.-

Kyuubi: If you mean Naru and the Uchiha, they are still on their date, remember? –raised a brow-

Me: Oh, well, let them have their fun then. And why you are here?"

Kyuubi: -sulked in the corner- You made me a bad brother.

Me: -rolled eyes- There he is at it again. Look Kyuubi, you are not a bad brother. Trust me. –sighed- Itachi!

Kyuubi: -stiffened and paled-

Itachi: Yes?

Me: Please comfort this big g-...(turned to Kyuubi) Eh? Where is he? –looked around confusely- He was there a minute ago!

Itachi: Who? – raised an eyebrow.-

Me: Uh, Ugh! Nevermind..."

Okay! Part one is finish, part two will be in the next chapter. O. M. G! They were having a date. Yes! Finally! Muahaha, you guys should know something, I am a heavy Sasunaru's fan. The biggest fan. –giggle- Oh, almost forgot, R&R please!

Matta ne XD!


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

Rated : M

Summaries : What happened when a very short tempered and violent Sasuke set his eyes on an adorable blonde? And that blonde just happened to hate him...

Warnings : it's yaoi meaning boyXboy, slight Sakura bashing, possessive protective and jealousy Sasuke, abuse, and rape.

Pairings : main Sasunaru, onesided manyNaru

Disclaimer ;

Naru: Suki-chan don't own Naruto and all the character in this fic.

Me: Naru-chan! –glomped Naru-

Sasu: -brought out an axe- DON'T TOUCH MY NARU!

Me: -squeaked- Eeepp! Run! Run for your life!

Fans: It's you who should run, not us.

Me: -getting chased away by angry Sasuke-

Whew, that was close. Here's new chapter! Before I start the story, I want to warn the HOMOPHOBE out there, do NOT read this fic if you didn't like yaoi. It was obvious from the beginning. Read the warning homophobe. Now, for those who enjoyed this fic, Enjoy! –giggle- On with the story!

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 5 part ****2**

**By: sukiSasuNarusuki**

A blonde was waiting outside a fancy restaurant for a certain raven whom was inside the building talking with the manager about the bill. He leaned to the wall near the entrance and laced his hands behind his back as he kicked the imaginary dust with his right foot. A few strands of longer golden locks fell on to his eyes as he stared at the ground boringly. The pedestrians that walked past him were staring at the angel-like teen with a blush on their faces. Being an oblivious blonde he was, Naruto didn't realized that he was attracting unwanted attention. A bunch of guys gazed at him with lust filled eyes as they smirked evilly and approached the blonde, not knowing that they had dug their own grave.

"Hello there, Cutie."

Naruto looked up when he heard a deep husky voice in front of him and saw a bulky guy with dyed green hair and brown narrow eyes. The guy's black shirt was covered by brown leather jacket and his blue jeans was ripped off here and there, and a pair of black worn sneakers. His face was quite scary in the blonde's opinion and he shuddered in fear when he saw lust in the narrow brown orbs. He whirled his head left and right, and realized that he had been surrounded by five friends of the guy. The scary man took a step forward as he licked his lips hungrily and stared down at the blonde with predatory glint. "Go away! Don't come any closer!" Naruto tried to chase them away but it was proved to no available. The leader smirked as he trapped the blonde with his hands on each side of Naruto's head. He leaned down and whispered in Naruto's left ear and nibbled it slightly. "You are so cute. Even your taste is good." Naruto shut his eyes closed tightly and trembled in fear. Parted his lips slightly he whispered out a name that he never thought he would rely on.

"Sas..ke."

As if on cue, the raven came out and kicked the leader from the side on his ribcage and sent him flying through the street and fell with a loud thud. The other five stared at the raven with mouth agape and eyes wide. The leader groaned and sat up as he rubbed the place where Sasuke had kicked him earlier. He glared when he saw the raven stood so close with his prey and holding his hands tightly. He glared harder when he saw the blonde blushed cutely at the gesture. Hitting his fist on to the street he stood up. The other immediately turned to look at their beaten leader and ran to him.

"Boss! Are you okay?"

"NO! I'm not okay, you idiot!"

Naruto glanced wearily at them when he heard the leader yelled at one of his subordinate. The raven who was still holding his blonde's hands saw the weary eyes and growled. Those pathetic thugs gonna pay for scaring his dobe! He was just left the blonde for like 5 minutes to gave the manager his paycheck and he was pretty damn sure heard Naruto called for him. So he quickly finished his business and out to where his Naruto was waiting only to saw some fucking ugly thugs were harassing his blonde. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands making the blonde startled and stared at him questioningly when the raven approached the fuming leader. A realization hit down on him and quickly he rushed to the raven to stop him giving a pure torture to those poor soon-to-be heaven's visitors. Or in this case, hell's newcomer. The leader turned his neck to the raven in front of him and hissed out an angry, "What!" Big mistake.

His confidence faltered when Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha death glare and cornered him down like some helpless puppy. Naruto tried to call out for him but he got cut off.

"Sas-"

"**Don't you****fucking**** ever**** touching my Naruto with your filthy hands, you little shit of thugs bum!**"

With that Sasuke stomped his foot on the cowering leader's back so fast that people barely see his foot moving. The last stomp was so strong that it made the whimpering leader fell on his face with a loud thud. The pedestrians 'ouched' at the scene while holding their own faces. Not satisfied enough, the raven drew his fist and was about to punched the pathetic thugs when Naruto's bright golden hair came to his view. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he withdrew his hand and stared confusedly at the blonde who had his bright blue eyes shut and arm spread wide. "Naruto? Dobe, what are you doing?" Hearing his name the blonde opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. He sighed in relief and crossed his arms over his chest. "Teme, no need to go further than that. He already got your piece of shit and I think it was pretty damn clear to him to stay away from you." Naruto finished as he looking at the raven with expectant eyes. He didn't like it when Sasuke lose control.

Sasuke relaxed as soon as he heard the blonde's melodic voice and stared at the blonde blankly as he listened to Naruto talked. "From you, dobe. Not me." Naruto blinked and let out a 'huh?' causing Sasuke to rolled his eyes. The raven grabbed the blinking blonde's hands and walked to the useless thugs bum and glanced down at them. They jumped when those scary bottomless black orbs glanced at them. "Drag your pathetic ass away from here. If I saw your fucking ugly faces for the rest of the day, you'll fucking regret for ever seeing me and touching my blonde dobe." Sasuke stated with calm but poisonous voice making the whimpering guys trembled in fear. They almost pissed in their pants when (they swore) they saw the dark orbs flickered to red and back to black.

"Got it." It was not a question anymore but a commanding threat. They nodded furiously and scrambled away from there. Sasuke glanced back at the blonde and smirked. "Come on, dobe. Let's go to a movie." Naruto eyes brightened at the word 'movie' as he let the raven dragged him away again. He quickly set his pace so he could walk side by side with Sasuke as the raven held his smaller hand tightly, not letting it go at least until they reached their destination.

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

Naruto was not happy. He was definitely not scared or shaking with fear. His eyes were not wide in horror, and he was NOT screaming like a girl when the screen was flashed with bloods and intestines pouring out from the ripped apart stomach by the mechanic saw that was still spinning furiously.

Sasuke was very happy though he didn't show it in the public. He smirked like a chessire cat would when the blonde on his right screamed girly, and latched himself to the raven's arm. All the while still holding his hand. Naruto had refused to let go of the raven's hand ever since the movie started. He didn't know that the dobe was scared of this kind of things, so he was so glad when he chose to watch 'SAW VII'. Because of his choice and taste of movie, he got the adorable blonde that desired by all men and boys to cuddled with him. Though he felt a bit guilty when Naruto was shaking in fear. He could feel his hand was going numb from the death grip but still, he was so happy. Now, if just the arm rest wasn't in the way he might get Naruto to cuddle fully with him, and have him on his awaiting lap. Sasuke's smirk widened even more at the idea and sneakly, he let go of the blonde's hand causing Naruto gasped in panic. At that moment, Sasuke sneaked his left arm under the blonde's legs and the right arm around his slim curvy waist. He picked him up a bit making Naruto to squeaked cutely and set him on his lap. Naruto was only 5'6" so even he was sitting on the raven's lap, he only reached Sasuke's eye. Therefore, they didn't disrupting the people who were watching behind them. Naruto blushed cutely as he out his hands on the smirking raven's shoulders and hissed out as quiet as he could.

"Teme! What are you doing? I have my own seat. Don't make me sit on your lap, this is not a school lunch break!" Sasuke stared at him intently as he listened to the blonde's protest. The brightness of the screen on Naruto's background was illuminating the blonde's feature, and his golden hair looked like glowing in the darkness. The blush on the tan cheeks made him look even more beautiful. Sasuke stopped breathing for a second and tried to compose himself. He chose to looked back at the screen as he encircled his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him into an embrace. "I do what I want, dobe. Just enjoy the movie." He rested his chin on top of the blonde's soft golden hair. Naruto blushed scarlet mumbled out "Selfish perverted bastard." And gripped the raven's leather jacket tightly. He tried to watch the movie again only to saw another bloody scene and hid his face in the crock of the raven's neck. "Wipe that smirk of your face, you bastard. I know you are enjoying it more than I do. Stupid selfish asshole perverted bastard." Naruto mumbled so only Sasuke could hear. Sasuke smirked wider as he let himself more relaxed with the blonde in his arms. _'Ah,' _he thought, _'another longer nickname for me.'_

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

The people stopped walking _again_ in favor to stared at the cute blonde who was stretching outside the cinema entrance and a handsome raven beside him who was glaring at them for staring at his Naruto. Naruto inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he turned to looked at the raven beside him and grinned. "I am so glad that we were finally out from that hell hole. So, teme, it was afternoon now and in two hours or so the sun will set. Where to go next?" Sasuke darted his eyes to the grinning blonde who also stared at him expectantly. He grabbed Naruto's left hand in his right one and walked ahead of the confuse blonde. "Teme?" Naruto asked as he watched the raven's back. Sasuke's back was broad, strong and seems so warm. The blonde wondered if the raven's back as warm as his hand. Naruto looked down at their connected hands and a small blush made it to his face. He smiled a warm smile not noticing the raven in front of him who glanced back and had seen it. Just at the moment he looked up the raven had glanced forward and still facing his back to the blonde.

Their walk was quiet. No one make sound. No one letting go of each other hand. They were in comfortable silence. That is until Naruto had started to whined and complaisned that his feet were hurt from the one hour walking, how the cold night autumn air was sending shiver down on his body, when do they get there or wherever the raven was taking him.

"Teme, can you at least tell me where are we going?" Naruto whined louder as he tugged at the unresponsive Sasuke by their connected hands.

"Hn." Naruto pouted.

"Bastard."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"..."

"Hn. We're here, dobe."

"Finally!"

Naruto exclaimed happily and was about to walked up beside the raven when suddenly Sasuke let go of his hand and a pair of cold and larger hands covering his eyes. Naruto gripped the offending hands and tried to pry it off his face but it wouldn't budge. The blonde started to whine again and pouted slightly. Sasuke chuckled and leaned down toward Naruto's right ear, and whispered from behind the blonde still blindfolded him. "Just trust me dobe. Close your eyes and I'll guide you."

Naruto shuddered when the raven's hot breath tickling his jaw and sensitive ear. He sighed, still gripping Sasuke's hands and squeezed it slightly, he asked the raven. "What if I fell down?" Sasuke smiled and pressed himself closer to the blonde. "I'll catch you." He whispered back to Naruto's ear and received another shudder. "Besides, I won't let you go nor let you fall." The raven continued and laid his chin on the Naruto's small shoulder.

"Promise?"

Sasuke chuckled at the childish question but still answered nonetheless. "Promise." Naruto smiled and nodded, trusting the raven to guide him to wherever they were going. The storm in his heart was thumping wildy as he walked with Sasuke behind him, chest pressed against his smaller back and the warmth that radiating from the raven made him blushed and his breath hitched. After walking for like half an hour, they stopped and the blonde could feel the strong breeze flowing around them playing with their hair. When Sasuke took a step back, Naruto started to feel the panic crawled up from the pit of his stomach even though the raven's hands still on his eyes. Noticing the blonde's state, Sasuke spoke up to him reassurringly. "Don't worry, dobe. I'm still here." Immediately, Naruto relaxed causing Sasuke to smiled and glad that the blonde had trusted him completely. "I'll let go of my hands now." Naruto nodded. The raven let his hands go from the blonde's eyes and spoke again. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, azure eyes fluttered open and widened when Naruto saw the enchanting sight in front of his eyes. They were at a park on the small hill and a cherry blossoms tree nearby that only a few steps away from them. Surrounding them was green short grass and every kind of small flower blooming beautifully around them with every color. The sunset ahead of him was beautiful, leaving out orange, pink and purple hue in the sky with little fluffy clouds that blending with the color. The sunset also illuminating the tree, the flower and the town, Konoha, looked gorgeous with the orangeish and pinkish color surrounding it, making it glowed and looked peaceful. Naruto was amazed by the beautiful sight. He walked up to the tree and surprised to see the tree was blooming the pink flower fully and it was blooming a lot. All of the branches were full of the pink petals. He touched the tree trunk gently and felt he wood on his skin was still like a new sprout. Another pale hand joined him and put his hand beside his.

The blonde glanced up at Sasuke who was staring at him with a lot of emotion, almost lovingly. Naruto blushed at such an intense gaze he got and glanced down to the grass beneath his sneakers and saw a small blue flower beside his feet. He crouched down and touched it gently. "Ne, Sasuke." the raven also crouched down and let out a "Hn?". Naruto closed his eyes and sat down. He tilted his head upward and opened his eyes to revealed his bright blue orbs. "Why is this tree blooming at this kind if time? I mean.. It's autumn now. All that I know is sakura tree only bloomed in spring, are they not?" There was silence at the moment between them. The raven sat down on the grass next to the blonde with their knees touching. He pressed his palms flat on the grass behind him and also tilted his head upward. "My parents say it is a sacred tree." Naruto turned to stared at him questioningly. "Sacred tree?" Sasuke closed his eyes and started to explain.

"This tree have been here for over 500 years. They never stop blooming no matter what the time is, or the weather is. And no matter what season, they'll bloom. It is the biggest tree in Konoha and the oldest. But it's still like a new sprout. This tree is the protector of the Uchiha family, or used to Uchiha clan. It seems like my family was a clan a long time ago. But there was a tragedy, a slaughter of the clan by the leader clan himself. All of them were died in his hands. The leader's little brother stopped him in order to protect his wife and son. He did it and at the last minute when the traitor was about to die, he stabbed him from behind on his back and pierced his heart. His little brother was dying, and that's when he found this tree. So with the remaining of his life, he became one with it. Ever since, this tree keep blooming and blooming, never stop to shed its petal to the earth. And it says my family was the last Uchiha left. Or so the legend says." Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes, he picked the petal that fell on his nose and held it above his eyes. "No one really know this story, only a few."

Naruto stared at the raven's face and every emotion that etched on the flawless pale face as he told the story. The blonde smiled and cupped one of Sasuke's cheeks with his right hand, causing the raven to stared at him. His breath hitched when he saw the soft expression on Naruto's face and a beautiful smile on his pink lips. "I guess he just wanted his next bloodline to know that he still exist and here to prevent the same tragedy happen to his clan. That's why he shed his petals every time, to know that he still alive and never dying. He want to be the Uchiha's clan existence."

Sasuke eyes went wide for a bit and then he smiled back at Naruto equally. "I guess you are right." Naruto sat frozen when the raven smiled. He saw what the one small smile did to the usually Uchiha stoic face and found that it was beautiful. It really made the raven looked more gorgeous than he already was. Naruto released the raven's cheek when the butterfly in his stomach kept fluttering around. He only got to pull his hand away a few inches though when Sasuke's hand shot up and grabbed the smooth tan hand tightly. Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke was looking at him with soft expression and glazed eyes. He weakly pulled his hand back only to make the raven tightened his grip gently but firm. The blonde glanced up shyly with bright blush on his face. The sunset made the blonde glowed like a beautiful angel. Sasuke's eyes darted to the pink plump lips and when Naruto unconsciously darted his pink muscle out to moistened his lips, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Sas-"

Whatever Naruto wanted to say was cut off as a pair of soft pale lips pressed against his. His eyes widened as the raven moved his lips. Sasuke had his eyes closed and his long black eyelashes were shadowing his pale cheeks. Sasuke keep moving his lips encouraging Naruto to kissed him back. His hand cupped the smooth tan cheek as he pulled the blonde closer by Naruto's right hand that still on his grip. Slowly Naruto drifted his eyes closed and shyly he started to kiss back. Sasuke was excited when the blonde smooth lips moved back against his. He released Naruto's right hand and put his own hand on the back of Naruto's head. Slowly he pushed the blonde to lie on his back and sat between the blonde's legs. The hand on Naruto's head moved to cup his other cheek. Sasuke licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, but Naruto was confused. He was new with this kind of thing so he didn't know what to do. He whimpered though when the need of air was undenied. Sasuke pulled away slightly so Naruto could breathe. Naruto's lips taste so good and so addicting. He shuddered at the thought of what the blond's moist cavern would taste like.

He took in the sight of the blonde's dazed eyes, bright blush and swollen lips. The delicious swollen lips were parted slightly as the blonde gasping for air. The raven didn't have breathing problem and he looked fresher than the blonde. Naruto scowled weakly that made him looked even more ravishable. "Te..me..." the blonde said as he still panting and gasping for air. "Wh..y... do you...look..so fresh..?" The raven smirked at him and instead of giving the blonde an answer, he closed the small gap between them and kissed Naruto deeply. The blonde moaned at the still lack of air, making a certain part of the ravne's body got excited. Sasuke opened his mouth and licked his blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance again. This time Naruto gasped when he felt the raven's tongue on his lower lip. Taking the chances Sasuke thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth but got stop mid way when his phone vibrated. His own pink muscle only touched the blonde's teeth as he growled slightly for being interrupted. With his last strong will, he gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips and fished out his phone out from his pants pocket. He checked the ID call and answered it grudgingly, still sitting between Naruto's legs.

"Hello Mother." Yes, it was from his mother. Sasuke heard a deep chuckle at the other line of the phone that sounds like 'I told you he would pick up'. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Mother? Father?"

"_Yes, Sasuke, it's Mom and Dad."_

The raven sighed as he used his other hand to support his body weight. "What is it, Mother?" Naruto looked at him in question and gave the raven a slight concern expression. Sasuke's stern eyes softened at his blonde's face and smiled reassurringly at the blonde. Naruto relaxed a little and he chose to played with the raven's necklace that dangled out from his shirt collar as he waited for Sasuke to finish his talk with his parents.

"_We want you to bring your date home by now. Is that possible for him to come over?"-Mikoto-_

"_No need to ask him anymore, just bring home already."-Fugaku chuckled-_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and wondered. How did his parents know that he was having a date with his dobe? He asked them about it and got a very honest answer.

"_Itachi." _

Now, where did his brother find out about this?

"_Beside__s__, probably when you want to make out with your date, you shouldn't do it in the public places like in our park where the sacred tree was._

"How-"

"_We went there minutes ago to pray but when we reached there, we were surprised to see you two were kissing. So me and your father turned around, and walked __back__ into the car, and drove away. We were heading home now, so bring him over, okay! Bye-bye then!" _

_TUUUUTTTTT-_

Sasuke's mouth agape as he stared at his phone in disbelief. His parents just hung up on him. It was him who got interrupted and he always play the hang-up-on part. Naruto giggled when he saw the raven's priceless face. His hands reached out and closed the gaping mouth, snapping Sasuke out from his shock. The raven smirked and kissed him softly. He sat up after he pulled away along with the blonde. Naruto looked at him with worry and concern. "Is something wrong?" Sasuke stared at him for a while and then a light pink tinge decorated his pale cheeks as he told the blonde what his parents wanted.

"My parents, they told me to bring you home."

"O.. oh..."

Sasuke could see the nervousness on his blonde as well the question that the blonde wanted to ask to him. He looked at the now dark purple hue sky and saw some stars starting to show. He stood up and offered his right hand for the blonde to take. Naruto grasped the raven's hand as he was being pulled up and embraced tightly. The blonde was surprised at first but then relaxed as he laid his head on the raven's firm chest. Sasuke rested his head on top of the blonde's golden hair and inhaled the blonde's unique scent deeply. It was lemony with some fresh flower fragrance. Everything about Naruto was unique and addicting. "Don't worry dobe. They won't eat you." Sasuke teased as he hugged the blonde tighter and more reassurringly. Naruto giggled and hugged the raven back. "If you say so, Teme."

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

**A few hours ago after Sasuke and Naruto left.**

Kyuubi was trying to cook for lunch now. He was trying to make fried rice but the problem was, Kyuubi and kitchen didn't match, at all. If anything it would be a disaster. Cuz Kyuubi couldn't cook. The one who always cook for them was Naruto. The kitsune loved cooking but he never cook for anyone else except his brother. And he didn't want anyone else to find out that he could cook. An hour later, the kitchen was in the mess. The broken eggs were littering on the floor, table and gas burner. The fried pan was turned upside down with the burnt fried rice spilled out all over the counter and on to the floor. Kyuubi was standing in the middle of the room as he checked all the mess that he made. He sweatdropped and gulped. _'Naruto is going to kill me!'_

As Kyuubi tried to calm himself, the front door's bell rang. He walked out from the kitchen, passing through the living room and to the front door. He turned the door handle and swung it open. As if everything in slow motion, the door opened so slowly to revealed a tall pale man with black midnight hair that tied in low ponytail. He wore plain black tee shirt and black baggy jeans with matching black shoes. His broad shoulder and back were toward the red head, but he still could make it out who was standing in front of his door. He narrowed his ruby eyes and growled out, "You!"

Said person turned his head to look at the fuming red head. He smirked and turned his whole body to face Kyuubi. "Well, good afternoon to you too, Kyuu. Now, now where is your manner to your kind and generous boss here? Don't you usually greet people when someone come to visit?" Kyuubi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly as he tried to smile at his damn bastard kind-my ass boss with vein popping out on his forehead. "Good afternoon, _Itachi. _How can I _help_ you?" Itachi smirked wider and made himself a way in to the red head's house. Kyuubi growled and slammed the door shut, catching the Uchiha attention from interrogating his home. The red head was wearing a grey wife beater and black sweat pants. His waist length long red hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The front bangs reached his eyes with two longer bangs framing his porcelain face. Kyuubi was glaring at him with his hands on his hips. Itachi smirked mischievously and rubbed his chin with his left index finger while the right hand cupped his left arm's elbow. "You know," Kyuubi raised an eyebrow,"you looked like a cute house wife with all the attitude and hair." Itachi suppressed a chuckle when the red head cheeks reddened and he stomped angrily toward the smirking raven. "For the fucking hundreds time, you bastard. I AM NOT CUTE! What the fuck are you doing here anyway? How did you find my house?" Kyuubi outbursted as he poked the Uchiha chest with his index finger roughly. Before Itachi could answer, Kyuubi continued his outburst. "And talking about manner, you are the one who are impolite! I'm older than you, bastard!"

Itachi raised a fine eyebrow and then smirked. The breathing heavily Kyuubi frowned and took a step back. The gorgeous raven stepped forward, still smirking and trying to corner the poor red head. Unfortunately, for the red head, his legs knocked over the couch behind him and as a result he fell backward on to the couch with eyes wide. He reached out to hold on to something nearby and accidently gripped Itachi's arm instead, and causing the raven to fell on top of him. Luckily, the raven had his hands on both side of Kyuubi's head to prevent him from falling farther. The red head opened his ruby eyes and locked with deep midnight black orbs. Itachi was staring at him with the very familiar emotion in his eyes that Kyuubi knew too well. He blushed when he realized that he was staring dazedly at the raven above him. He tried to sat up but Itachi wouldn't let him. He frowned in confusion and was about to yelled at his boss when said boss cut him off with softer tone.

"It's not my fault that you are so attractive. Of course I know where you live cuz you had mentioned it at the interview. It doesn't matter that you are older than me and I'm younger than you, it's only one year difference anyway. As for what I am doing here, I want to claim you as mine." Kyuubi's eyes went wide and mouth agape. Itachi smiled causing Kyuubi to stared at him in shock.

"I want you to be mine. You belong to me. I don't care about your back ground, your age, your gender or your weakness. All I want is you. Be my boyfriend." Itachi whispered the last word to Kyuubi left ear as the red head blushed scarlet that nearly rivaled his red hair. He gripped the Uchiha's shirt and mumbled. "You are cheating. That's not fair. Since when do you speak that much anyway."

He couldn't denied the feeling that he also felt for his boss, though he still confused about it. He even didn't realize that he had fallen for him along the way until the raven confessed. And now, after the burden on his back had been lifted, maybe, just maybe he could try to open a new day and open his heart for this man. Itachi chuckled and turned his head slightly so he could look into the beautiful ruby eyes. "So, is that a 'yes'?" he asked as he eyed Kyuubi's thin pale lips that only a few inches away from him. The red head bit his bottom lip and then nodded. Just one movement of Kyuubi's head was all Itachi needed to claim those lips and sealed their fate. After a few minute of kissing, they pulled away with a breathing heavily Kyuubi. "Help me clean my kitchen?" the red head asked out of breath as he smiled at Itachi. Itachi chuckled and then sat up helping Kyuubi as well and then stood. "Where is your kitchen?"

Kyuubi smiled again and stood as well. "Over here."

**TBC**

Silence...

Me: Eeehhh? Minna.. where are you? –shouted to the empty room-

Fans: They are still enjoying their moment right now, DO NOT INTERRUPT."

Me: -sweatdropped- Ha.. Hai...

Fans: -nod- Good.

Ino: -came out of nowhere- he he he, I got a very nice pictures. I'll sell it 300 dollar for each.

Me: -brightened- Can I get one?

Ino: 500!

Me: -faltered- You said 300! Why is it increased?

Ino: You are the author, that's why. –stared boringly-

Me:-whimpered- You are mean.

Ino: -grinned-

Hai! It's done for this chapter. Whew, I'm sorry that this one is much longer than the others, teehee. R&R please!

Matta ne! XD


	8. Chapter 6

Rated : M

Summaries : What happened when a very short tempered and violent Sasuke set his eyes on an adorable blonde? And that blonde just happened to hate him...

Warnings : It's yaoi, slight Sakura bashing, possessive protective and jealousy Sasuke, abuse, and rape.

Pairings : main Sasunaru, onesided manyNaru

Disclaimer ;

Ino: Where is everyone?

Me: -ran to her- Ino! Help me!

Ino: Suki-chan, what are you doing? What happened?

Me: ssttt! Sasuke! It's Sasuke! –hid under Ino's long dress-

Ino: Wha-! Kyaa! Get out from there! Get out!

Sasu: There you are! –threw shuriken to Ino's dress-

Me: -squeaked- Uwaa! I don't own Naruto and you and all the character in it! There! Happy? –ran away-

Sasu: -smirked- Good. -walked away satisfied-

Ino:-whimpered- My dress...

Hi minna! Et...to, I got an idea from one of my reviewer to make this story Mpreg (I also had thought about it a long time ago) and I need your opinion as well, please tell me if you agreed or not in your review. As for how the Mpreg going to happen –cuz Naru is not in ninja world-, I already have the idea, so please, give me your opinion. Thanks! On with the story now, Enjoy!

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 6**

**By: sukiSasuNarusuki**

Naruto shifted nervously on his seat. Sasuke who was sitting next to him only sat in silence with his elbow on the arm rest and his cheek in his left palm, smirking and enjoying the blonde's nervousness. They were at the Uchiha's family home now –or more like mansion in Naruto's opinion- and were currently waiting for the raven's parents in the living room. Naruto gnawed his bottom lip as he rocked back and forth on the spot. Eventually, Sasuke sighed and decided to pull his blonde dobe out from his 'misery'. "Dobe." He called trying to get the blonde's attention. When Naruto ignored him, he scowled and in instant he had the blonde in his arms and set him between his legs. The blonde blinked and then turned his head to stared at the raven who hugged him from behind with a frown plastered on the raven's face. "Teme?"

"You ignored me." The other male raised an eyebrow as he looked at the raven confusedly. Sasuke sighed again and rested his head on Naruto's temple. He closed his eyes and muttered quite childishly. "I called you seconds ago, but you didn't answer me." Well, that explained the frown. "Oh, um... I'm sorry Sasuke. It's just that... I am so nervous right now. I mean your parents were asking you to brought me here, in what occasion? I have no idea what and then... my mind starting to played some trick and pouring out some bad, weird suggestion in my head... a-and..I.." the blonde trailed off as he looked more nervous than before and his face looked a bit pale. Sasuke hushed him and kissed him on his temple while murmured reassuringly, and effectively shutting the blonde up and made him more relaxed.

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"Na, teme."

"Hn?"

Naruto gulped and lowered his gaze. He twiddled his fingers and then blushed slightly as he tried to think up a better way to ask this important but embarrassing question to the raven. Sasuke looked down at him and raised his eyebrow. Worry started to marr his porcelain face when the blonde suddenly became so quiet. "Naruto, what is it?" the raven asked as he keep trying to make the kitsune to look at him in the eye and tell him what was wrong. But Naruto keep his gaze lowered and playing with the hem of his shirt instead as he bit his bottom lip a little bit too hard. Seeing this, the raven scowled and got off the couch causing Naruto to jumped a little and stared at him wearily. The raven kneeled down on the floor before him and looked up at the big azure eyes that he loved so much. He grasped the smaller tan hands in his and dark orbs stern as he demanded the blonde to tell him, what was bothering his mind.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Naruto."

Naruto glanced at him shyly but wearily as he blushed harder. He wanted to ask the raven but he also afraid of the answer that he would get. The unwavering storm in his heart, the butterfly in his stomach every time he with the raven, he knew what were all of those things now. And he knew it was the feeling that people often called love. He looked into Sasuke's dark orbs that always made his breath hitch and saw worry in them. "E..to, at the park earlier...," Naruto gulped and gripped the hem of his shirt, "why did you kiss me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the expected question as the blonde bowed his head slightly and stared hopefully at the raven. Sasuke gulped inwardly and knew that it was the right time to confess. But how? The youngest Uchiha sighed and stood up turning his back on the blonde, not noticing the disappointed and hurt look crossing the blonde's eyes. Sasuke covered half of his face with his pale hand and darted his eyes to the side way glance and blushed a little. "You know exactly why, dobe. I... I want you, that's why." The raven stated and tried to push his blush down. He didn't know how to express his feeling because he never did such a thing. All the emotion that he always expressed was anger, the most. He was broke out from his thought when he heard a sad chuckle from his blonde. He spun around and stared wide eyed at Naruto. His pupils dilated when he saw tears rolled down the tan cheeks and a sad smile on his beautiful face.

"Dob-"

"So _he _was right..." the raven was taken aback by the sudden respond. "What are you talking about?" he demanded as he took a step forward. _'He?'_

"You only lusted for me." Naruto stated as he looked up with teary eyes. Sasuke felt his heart stop beating at the unpleasasnt view. Tears didn't match his dobe. Not at all. Quickly he walked up to his blonde and cupped the stained tan cheeks while caressing it. "Dobe! Who says I'm only lusted for you? I love you, you idiot!" the raven yelled and slowly his pale cheeks were dusted with light pink tinge as he keep looking into the bright stunned blue eyes. Naruto's eyes were wide and his heart had skipped several beats when he heard those words out from Sasuke's mouth. "Sasuke... Do you mean it?" the blonde stared at him with hopeful gaze and put his smaller hands on top of the larger pale ones. Sasuke smiled and rested his forehead on Naruto's. "Yes, dobe, I mean it. I love you." All the while he kept his eyes locked with the glazed blue eyes as he spoke truthfully to the blonde who was crying happy tears now. Naruto hiccuped as the raven kissed his tears away lovingly. "I love you too, teme." Sasuke smiled wider as he looked at his blonde with love and adoration. He leaned forward and was about to kiss Naruto on the lips when a very familiar voice boomed out across the room.

"Fugaku! Did you hear that? Did you _see_ that!"

The raven froze while Naruto turned to looked at the two new occupants in the room confusedly.

"Yes, Mikoto honey. I did and I did." Fugaku stated as they walked up to the frozen couple and smirked.

"He said those three words. And he was smiling! I never saw our dear Sasuke smiled like that." Mikoto exclaimed and sat beside a confused looking Naruto. The raven who still kneeling in front of the blonde let go of Naruto's cheeks and sat down on the floor with his knees propped up and arms rested on it. He bowed his head trying to hide his reddened face and sighed heavily. Fugaku chuckled and ruffled his youngest son's midnight locks and took a seat on the couch across his wife and Sasuke's _boyfriend._ "What's your name, sweetie?" Mikoto asked as she leaned forward eagerly to looked closer at the cute blonde who blushed prettily at such a close distance. "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Mrs. Uchiha." He answered shyly and bowed his head. Mikoto squealed and pulled him into a tight bear hug, startling the blonde. "You. Are. So. Adorable! Sasuke is so lucky to have you! And I'm lucky to have you as my son-in-law!" Naruto's eyes gone wide and he stuttered. "W-w-what?"

"Mother!" Sasuke warned.

"Ours, honey. Our son-in-law. Don't forget about me."

"Father!"

Mikoto let go of Naruto who was immediately gasping for air and then she grasped the blonde's hands and looked at him lovingly. Naruto blushed under her gaze and smiled back to her fondly. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and crossed his arms over his chest as he also took a seat next to his father. Fugaku stared at his son amusedly and whispered only for him to hear. "Now, Sasuke, no need to get jealous. I'm the one who should be for didn't have the chance to give him a welcome hug." The youngest Uchiha eyes widened slightly as he averted his father's gaze. "Who said I'm jealous. It's just unexpected that you two peek on us." Fugaku chuckled and crossed his arms. His son had changed. He still a stoic and violent Uchiha that loves fighting though, but that was not a problem because his son had really changed. Their hope and pray were heard and it was all thanks to this boy. Fugaku looked at Naruto and smiled fondly. Such a wonderful boy with great personalities and he had such a great effect on people around him. This house seemed more brightened and less gloomy with the blonde here. Fugaku felt like he was having a precious little sunshine in his family. Especially for Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, don't be so formal. Just call me... Okaa-san." Mikoto said as she squeezed the shocked blonde's hands tightly. Naruto frowned and stared at Mikoto's hands.

"But, I.."

"Please?"

The blonde was taken aback by the pleading voice. He looked up and surprised to see hope, expectation and plea in her ebony eyes. Naruto hesitant for a while as he darted his eyes around nervously. He bit his bottom lip and glanced up back at her shyly. Naruto gulped and slowly a blush crept up back to his face. Mikoto leaned forward as her eyes sparkled with hope and looked ready to pounce when she saw the blonde parted his lips and ready to spoke. "O..kaa..san."

CLINK.

Mikoto's screw on his head was officially dislodged and fell out from her head. Sasuke and Fugaku only could blink impassively when she had pounced on Naruto and fell roughly on to the couch. Though Sasuke's eyes had twitched for a bit at the scene. Mikoto snuggled the blonde's face so fast that it made the tan cheek reddened at the moment. "Fugaku Fugaku Fugaku Fugaku Fugaku Fugaku! Did you hear that? Did you hear that? He called me Kaa-san! He called me Kaa-san! He called me Kaa-san!" Mikoto chirped out happily as a small bead of tears collected in the corner of her eyes. Fugaku's chuckle caught the blonde's attention and slowly he sat up with the still snuggling Mikoto hugged him. Naruto stared at the older male silently as a big question mark appeared above his head. The head family caught the stare at the corner of his eyes and stared back at the blonde as well. He chuckled again when he could practically see the question mark and _almost _blush when Naruto tilted his head to the side. The keyword was almost.

"Who are you?" Naruto bluntly asked to the obviously Sasuke's father.

Silence. Silence.

Mikoto stopped snuggling and stared wide eyed at his new found son, Sasuke was shocked and dare he admitted it, he was impressed with his dobe stupidity yet bravery. And Fugaku? He was surprised at such a obvious question from a cute oblivious blonde and he was impressed as well for Naruto's bravery to be so blunt and not affected with his intimidating face. The older Uchiha chuckled and straightened up. "Well, I am Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father and that's my wife, Mikoto. I still have another son but he was not in the place at the moment. His name is Itachi, he was Sasuke's older brother." Naruto 'oh-ed' and then nodded in understanding. He was about to greet Fugaku when said person raised his hand cutting him off. "Do me a favor. Call me Otou-san." Fugaku's voice was monotone when he said this and his stern expression didn't change one bit, but his eyes were holding a hopeful gaze in it.

The front door opened and slammed shut quietly as Itachi made his way to living room. He heard a muffled sounds like someone was talking a moment ago and now there was only silence. Reaching the living room he greeted his parents but got cut off by a melodic voice but still loud. "Tadai-"

"I don't want to. Your face is scary and mean."

...

Everyone in the room were shocked when those words slipped out innocently from the blonde. He was saying it without a problem like it was a common thing and bluntly with a frowning face. Itachi dropped his key car to the floor with a loud 'crink' but it seemed like no other sound could clear up those ten words, that still ringing in the Uchihas ears. Fugaku was lost for words. No one brave or stupid enough to spoke to him that way, the Uchiha leader. Not even his own family. Ever. But this boy who only sat in his living room for thirty minutes and became his youngest son partner five minutes ago, was honestly did it. No one make sound and no one dare to move as they all waited for the oldest Uchiha reaction. They jumped –except Naruto- when Fugaku chuckled on the place while Naruto only frowned in confusion. "Well, that's new." Fugaku said and cleared his throat. "Then Naruto, what can I do to make you call me Otou-san?" Itachi's eyes widened when he heard what his father spoke. Naruto looked skeptical for a moment. " You really want me to call you that?"

"Why yes, son. Is it wrong for a father-in-law to hear his _son_ to call him Otou-san?"

Naruto was stunned with the with the confession. Slowly the corner of his lips were tugged upward and formed a small warm smile on the whisker-like scar tan face. The blonde closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Just a smile." Well, all of the occupants in the room should be dying from the successive shock in those forty minutes. But they wouldn't, because they were an Uchiha. The infamous, strongest and most influental Uchiha in the world. Now, the problem was, what the oldest Uchiha would do now? They expected him to scowl, stand up and walk away, never look back anymore. But they were wrong. Slowly, Sasuke. Itachi and Mikoto's eyes widened and their pupils dilated when they saw Fugaku's lips tugged into a small smile with softened eyes. Naruto stared at him with warm eyes and strode up to Fugaku who also stood up as he looking down at the small blonde in front of him.

"Otou-san." Naruto called as he blushed scarlet and laced his fingers behind his back. Fugaku smiled more and hugged the dumbfounded blonde. "Welcome to the family, son." He stated as he patted Naruto's back. Itachi was awestruck with the image of his father smiling for a stranger and thought that the hell must had been frozen now. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. The others perked up and Mikoto smiled to her oldest son. "Okaeri, Itachi. How is your business with your assistant?" Itachi smirked. "Tadaima, mother. It was going very well."

"That's good to hear." Fugaku said as he nodded to his son and pulled away from Naruto, he walked up to Mikoto. Sasuke stood up and pulled the blonde closer to him and laced his fingers with Naruto's for everyone to see, especially his big brother. Naruto blushed when the raven squeezed his hand tightly and he also squeezed back lightly. "Well, you boys go upstairs and change. I will call you when the dinner is ready." Mikoto chirped out as she walked to the kitchen with Fugaku following behind. Sasuke and Itachi nodded. After their parents were far enough and unseen, Sasuke whirled his head to glared at the devil prick and scowled when said devil leaned closer to his Naruto. The blonde blushed crimson when the handsome older Uchiha leaned down and stared at him with a pair of scrutinize dark orbs. Itachi smirked. "You must be Naruto, the adorable blonde in Sasuke's picture collection." The younger Uchiha flinched and growled at his brother's big mouth while Naruto seemed a little confused.

"Yes, I am Naruto. Um, may I ask what picture?" Ignoring the question Itachi hummed as he tapped his chin thoughtfully and peered closer. He heard Sasuke growled louder but ignored it and purposely grabbed the blonde's chin and yanked it closer. "Hmm, your face look like someone I know, except the whisker and eyes of course. But you still look awfully familiar." Naruto's face turned more crimson to the root of his hair when the older raven invaded his personal space and unconsciously squeezed Sasuke's hand quite hard. The youngest raven snarled and yanked Naruto away from Itachi so the blonde could stand behind him and he between them. "Itachi." Sasuke warned. "Sasuke." Itachi smirked wider and crossed his arms over his chest. Tilting his head to the side he leaned to the couch on his right.

"I told you, I am not your personal biggest enemy anymore."

"I know. But you are the devil reincarnation and we both know to _never_ touch what is mine. Much less saw."

"No need to remind me, Otouto. You had made it very clear when you sent those perverted teen 'geezers' to the 'white house'." Itachi stated as he waved lazily and walked to his room upstairs. Sasuke turned his head to looked at the skeptical blonde behind him and proceeded to drag him to his bedroom. He opened and closed his bedroom door as quietly as he could and made Naruto sat with him on his king sized bed. His back was pressed to the headboard while the blonde was between his legs and still staring at him confusedly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared back boringly. Translation: 'What?'

"Who were the perverted teen geezers that Itachi-san mentioned about, teme?" Sasuke's eyes twitched at the suffix '-san'. He sighed and grasped Naruto's smooth tan hand. Guiding it to his lips causing Naruto to blushed again and pressed the soft palms to his lips as he answered the blonde. "They were the motherfuckers that tried to rape you, dobe. If you don't remember, that is much better. Cuz I don't want you to have an unpleasant memories because of those ugly sons of bitches." Naruto eyes widened when he understood who the raven meant. He smiled and chuckled slightly causing Sasuke to stared up at him. "Arigatou, teme. I don't know how many times I should thanked you but I am so happy to know that you are really care about me. Even when back then I was still annoyed of you and calling you names." The raven smiled and closed his eyes as he kissed the soft palms of the blonde's smaller tan hands. Accidently he rolled up the black shirt sleeves a bit and revealed angry red marks that still looked quite fresh on Naruto's wrists. His anger built up from the pit of his stomach when he noticed the marks and his lips was pulled into a snarl. Naruto noticed the sudden change of mood and tried to figure out what was wrong. He saw the raven eyes were staring intently at his wrists and followed his gaze. His eyes widened in shock and gasped loudly, catching the raven's attention. Naruto tried to pull his hands back but Sasuke wouldn't let go and tightened his grip. Naruto keep struggling as he hallucinated the bad memories of the abuse and yelped in pain when Sasuke dug his fingers into the tan wrists.

"No!"

"Naruto!"

"Please don't!"

"Naruto, who did this?"

But the blonde didn't listen or hear him. Noticing Naruto was traumatized he quickly let go of the blonde's wrists and embraced him. The blonde keep struggling and punched the raven's chest wildly. "Sshh, Naruto, it's okay. No one was hurting you. It's me, Sasuke. I'm here dobe." Naruto stopped his movement and stayed still in the raven's arms. Realizing what had just happened he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and cried. Sasuke felt his heart was like stabbed with thousands knife when his blonde was crying again. He hugged tighter as he keep whispered soothing words to Naruto until the blonde stopped crying. The blonde buried his head in the raven's neck and whispered shakily.

"I'm s-sorry, S-Sasuke.."

"It's okay dobe."

"I-I'm sorry, even though I have forgiven Kyuubi, it seems like I still need more time. I know he wouldn't do it to me anymore, cuz he had promised me. But.. I'm still sc-scared." Sasuke's pupils dilated and turned slightly red as he pulled Naruto in arm length and looked with anger into the sad blue sky orbs. He growled and squeezed Naruto's shoulders. "So. It _is_ him!"

"Sas-"

"I'll kill him!"

"No! Please don't!"

Naruto's eyes were wide as the tears came back and rolled down his cheeks faster than before. He gripped the raven's shirt tightly when Sasuke was about to get up and plead the raven to not do such a thing. His brother was the only one he had left, his family. But Sasuke was angry, no, not angry. He was furious! His heart was beating so fast that threatened to burst out from his ribcage in any minute and his eyes were only seeing red. He felt soft warm hands cupped his cheeks as his vision was filled with blue sky color that belong to his loved one. The amazing blue orbs were filled with tears and immediately he calmed down and breathe out heavily the breath that he didn't realize had held. He grasped the blonde's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm sorry, I was... I just so furious knowing what your brother had done to you, I'm sorry that I said those words. I'm sorry for losing my control. Please, forgive me, Naru." The youngest Uchiha apologized as he bowed his head in shame. Naruto stared at him in shock as he heard the raven _apologized _to him! He knew the raven like a book and Uchiha –or in this case Sasuke- had and would never apologize to anyone. But just now, Sasuke was asking for his forgiveness. Naruto's eyes softened and he raised the raven's head so he could look at him in the eye. The usually hard, stern and fearless onyx were filled with plea and regret. The blonde smiled and hugged Sasuke as he whispered comforting words to the raven.

"Don't worry Sasuke. It wasn't your fault, you just being a protective bastard you are. That's all. I forgive you."

Sasuke sighed in relief and hugged back as he rested his head on top of Naruto's. "So. Will you tell me what exactly had happened now? Before I lose my mind again." Naruto sighed and leaned heavily on the raven's chest. Sasuke's scent was filling his nose and it was soothing. It smells like rain, mint and winter? Still, it was a good scent. "Okay, but first I want you to know that even though he was hurting me, he still is and always will be my brother. He is the only one I have left."

"Dobe, you have me now. And you have all of the Uchihas family member that obsessed with you the moment you step your feet into this house. You are mine after all, got it?"

The blonde nodded against Sasuke's chest while the raven rubbed the smaller teen's back in a circle pattern. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It all happened after our parents died. When I was thirteen and Kyuu was nineteen, they died in a car accident. It was their anniversary day and usually they always celebrated it with me and Kyuu. We would always went to this restaurant out of the town and having a great dinner there. But that night, Kyuubi told our parents to go without us while he and me would stay at home and watched some movies. And when our parents were heading home, a drunk driver hit their car from the side. The truck was loaded with big heavy woods. It fell on their car a-and.. crushed t-them. That was what the police told us when they told us the news. Kyuubi had blamed himself and I had to admitted, I did blame him while back. But after some days, I realized that it was not his fault, it was no one's fault. But ever since that incident, Kyuubi always got drunk. And when he did, he unleashed his hidden anger and sorrow, he let it out on me. He always did it at least once a month."

Sasuke tried to supress his rage that threatened to built up as he listened to his blonde ands inhaled Naruto's hair scent and hugged his boyfriend closer to absorb the warmth that the blonde provided.

"But as I was getting in to High school, he got worse. A boy who is my best friend started to walk me home and hanging out with me every chance he got. It seemed like Kyuu didn't like him, and so he started to look for a job outside of Suna. A far far away place where the boy couldn't follow us. That's the main reason why I got transferred. I didn't know why Kyuubi hated him so much. When I asked him about it, he only said 'he can't steal you'. After that he became more addicted with alcohol and got drunk every day."

Putting it all together, the raven finally understood and muttered to the blonde. "So after I walked you home that day, he got drunk and abused you." Naruto nodded. "He was afraid that I will take you away from him," a nod, "he loves you. More than a brother." Again another nod. "But you couldn't return his feelings, am I right?" Naruto nodded and buried his head in to the raven's chest and hugged tighter. Sasuke shut his eyes tight and inhaled the blonde's unique scent again. Well, maybe this could be his sedative drugs. It really helped a lot. Better than the psychiatrist's medicine. He rubbed Naruto's back and whispered softly. "Did he still abuse you?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. He apologized to me this morning and promised to not hurt me anymore." Suddenly Naruto giggled as he remembered the way Kyuubi apologized to him. "And when he asked for me to forgive him, his expression just the same as you are. You two are so alike." Sasuke scoffed and encircled his arms around the blonde's waist causing Naruto to looked up at him and smiled beautifully at the raven. "Arigatou, Sasuke. For everything. And I'm sorry that I freaked out. It seems like I'm a bit trauma." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him softly. It was his way of saying 'that's okay, I understand'. They were interrupted though when uninvited person spoke out and leaning on Sasuke's door frame, smirking in amusement.

"Sorry for the intrusion but dinner is ready, Otouto." Sasuke glared at the reincarnation of devil prick and stood up. He walked out of his room with his blonde following closely behind him, hand in hand. After they walked past Itachi, the older raven wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle as he looked into his little bother's eyes that promising a pure torture. He chuckled inwardly and smirked on the outside. "Itachi-san?" Naruto called hesitantly catching the older raven's attention. "Well, Naru-chan," Sasuke growled, "I heard your story –sorry for eavesdropping- and I must say, your brother is a great person aside from his mistakes. He really loves you. All that he talks about was you, I got slightly jealous but you are lucky cuz you are cute." Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of his brother. "What?" he breathed out in disbelief. Itachi's smirk widened and he leaned toward Naruto's ear and whispered mischievously.

"I am his boss and ne found boyfriend."

"That's enough!" Sasuke yanked the flustered blonde away from Itachi and hugged Naruto possessively. "What did I told you about touching, _Aniki_?" he growled and narrowed his eyes. Itachi out his hands in front of him in a defended posture. "Easy, there angry wolf. Now that I look closely, Naru-chan, you really look a lot like Kyuubi. Except you are more feminime than him." The older raven said as he walked downstairs leaving a blushing and mouth agape blonde, and his little brother who still growling at him and throwing daggers with his eyes. Mikoto walked out from the kitchen after Itachi entered and called up to them. "Sasuke, Naru-chan! Dinner is ready!" she said cheerfully and walked back into the kitchen. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He glanced down to Naruto who was face still crimson and looked dumbstruck. The raven scowled and picked Naruto up bridal style. Naruto yelped in surprise when he felt the ground beneath him had disappeared and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

"What the hell, teme! What are you doing? "

"Just feel like it."

"What!"

Sasuke only smirked at the flustered blonde, Naruto blushed scarlet and let out a frustrated muttering under his breath. "Stupid selfish asshole perverted bastard jerk of stuck up prick." Sasuke chuckled and kissed the tip of Naruto's nose. "You are so adorable, dobe."

**TBC**

Sasu: Finally. My parents had met my Naru-chan. –smirked-

Me: Yes, yes, yes... they had. And now Naru is their favorite.

Sasu: Hn. –scowled- that's not a problem as long as it's not Itachi.

Me: -grinned- Nah, don't worry, he's all yours.

Sasu: -smirked-

Naru: Hey! You two can't just chit chat like nothing's wrong here!

Me: -stared confusedly- everything's fine to me. What went wrong anyway?

Naru: -blushed- This bastard stil carrying me bridal style!

Me: I don't see anything's wrong with that –grinned evilly- in fact, Ino!

Ino: -came out of no where with a camera- Oh my GOD! – snapped a picture-

Naru: Hey!

Ino: This is going to be huge! –ran back to god knows where-

Naru: No! –carried away by Sasu- Stop! I need to get to Ino! NOOOOO!

R&R please

This chapter 6 not bad I guess, -sighed heavily- only you guys can judge. For the next chapter there might be a little Sakura bashing. Let's hope so, ne! –grinned evilly-

Ja, Matta ne! XD


	9. Chapter 7

Ehem! I have decided to not write up the summaries anymore, so I'll only write the warnings & disclaimer now since (I think) you guys already knew the pairings and all. –smiled sheepishly-

Warnings : Yaoi, slight Sakura bashing, possessive protective and jealousy Sasuke, abuse, attempted rape and Mpreg.

Disclaimer ;

Me : -eating ramen- I don't own Naruto and all of the character in it. Now, let me eat my ramen.

Naru : -sat beside Suki- Can I have some? –puppy eyes-

Me : -squealed- Sure! Here, aaa... –feeding Naru-

Sasu : How dare you feed my Naru! –glared and pulled out shurikens-

Me : -eyes bulged out- Waitwaitwait! Heaskedforit!don'tblameme! –trying to run-

Sasu : -threw shurikens- I don't care!

Me : Gyaaa!

Naru : -ate Suki's ramen-

Hi! Whew, glad to know that I'm still alive, teehee. (angry fans threw flames and pitch fork) Ugyaaa! I'm sorry, I know it took a long time for me to update the new chapter, but it's not my fault! –whispered- Blame my sister's notebook. So, please read and leave a review (if you kind enough) and put away the flames please. –grinned- Enjoy!

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 7**

**By : sukiSasuNarusuki**

Two figures were walking in the busy night street as the raven held the blonde's hand securely and possessively while glaring at men and boys that ogling at his boyfriend. The dinner at the Uchiha's compound went fine with a little glaring in occasion and feeding from the female Uchiha and a jealousy raven involved. Naruto giggled when Sasuke's jealousy face popped up in his musing mind. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he heard his blonde dobe giggled and darted his black orbs to the blonde on his left.

"Care to share the thought, Dobe?"

Naruto jumped a little and looked up to the raven who was looking at him curiously with a –I-don't-care-what-is-it-about-just-share-it face. Naruto grinned and shook his head from side to side causing his soft golden hair swaying a bit. "I don't think so, Teme. I still need to keep my pride as a man and I am not risking it by telling you."

Sasuke frowned. "And why would it risk your 'pride' ?"

"Because you are a very possessive and jealousy bastard, Teme. I just notice it now that whenever you are jealous, you would _carry_ me. And you are just going to embarrass me more by telling you."

"You are not thinking about Itachi, are you?" Sasuke asked with his eyes narrowed. Naruto tilted his head to the side and blinked his innocent big blue eyes. Sasuke gulped. _'Stop being so cute, Dobe!'_

"Why would I thinking about Itachi-niisan?"

Sasuke growled at the suffix 'niisan'. Yup that's right. Itachi had told the blonde to call him niisan, otherwise he wouldn't stop bugging him. When Naruto asked why, the devil prick just smiled and said 'because you are so cute'. The raven scowled and squeezed the confused blonde's hand. "Nothing. Just forget it." Naruto nodded unsurely and then kept walking through the street, heading to his home. Halfway there, they stopped by at Konoha Park to rest for awhile and sat on one of the bench near the fountain. Naruto was sitting there all alone waiting for the raven who had gone to buy them some drinks. The blonde lowered his gaze and sighed as his mind drifted to the incident after Sasuke had saved him on his first day of school.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking back to his home no. In occasion he would throw a worry glances behind him, to see whether a certain raven following him or not. Found none, he sighed in relief. Sasuke had offered to walk him home, after what happened the raven couldn't possibly let him go back all alone on the street. Of course Naruto had declined the offer and quickly left after he bidded him goodbye. Naruto shook his head slightly. He couldn't understand why the teme being so attentive to him. Maybe it was just a hunch? Yeah, it probably was. Continued walking he shrugged to himself and wanted to back to his home soon. Or at least, that was what he planned to. Suddenly someone pulled him by his right arm into an alleyway causing him to gasped and winced slightly when he was being pinned to the cold brick wall by his wrists tightly with one hand. The stranger's other hand covered his mouth to keep any sound that would come out._

_Naruto opened his eyes and his pupils dilated when he saw the person who had grabbed him. It was _him_! His bestfriend in Suna while back that Kyuubi had told him to stay away from. Naruto whispered out his name but it was muffled by the large hand on his mouth. _His_ greyish black orbs peered at him with all of the familiar emotion in it that the blonde had seen so many times whenever he with the boy. _

"_You can't trust him, Naruto. He is only using you! He didn't want you for who you are. He is the type that only lusted for you. After he is done with you, he will throw you away like a broken toy." Naruto blinked confusedly and frowned. Who did _he_ mean by 'him'? It seemed like the boy had noticed his confusion as he spoke again with angry tone. "That bastard that had 'saved' you! The one who had dared to touch and hug you! The one that you called Sasuke!" _He _spat out and said the raven's name like some plague and glared at the wall where _he _pinned the blonde to. Naruto's eyes widened in fraction and froze. Releasing the blonde's mouth, _he _caressed the soft cheek. _His _tone turned softer as he whispered in Naruto's ear. _

"_I care about you, so much Naruto. I am not like him. You can trust me and count on me completely. I will be by your side and shower you with love, I'll protect you." To say Naruto was confused he was beyond that. He knew exactly what his 'bestfriend' had said but he didn't understand the meaning, the purpose of _him _doing this. And more importantly, how did _he_ know about Sasuke? How did _he_ know that he was in Konoha? Naruto braced himself and tried to push the unsettled feeling away in his stomach. "I don't understand. What did you mean? How did you know where I am? And how did you know about Sasuke?"_

_Slowly, the taller male pulled away slightly and stared into his eyes. _He _bowed his head so that his bangs was covering his eyes and hid his emotion in it. Slowly, a smirk crept up to his pale face as he released Naruto's wrists, and took a few steps back until he was hiding in the shadow. His black buttoned up shirt and black pants blended with the darkness finely, making it looked like he had just disappeared. It was his voice that convinced the blonde that he still there._

"_You'd understand when it's time. I know him because I saw him. Remember, Naruto. I am here for you. I am here because of _you, my Naruto. Soon, you'll be back in my arms._" With that he was gone._

_End of Flashback._

Naruto sighed heavily and closed his eyes. When he reached home that day, he had lied to Kyuubi about why he was so late. Knowing how Kyuubi would react, he decided to not tell his brother about _him_ in Konoha. His 'bestfriend' had became weirder and weirder. "What should I do? I didn't want to move away from Konoha." He mumbled. _'Should I tell Sasuke?' _Naruto shook his head and broke out from his thought when a female voice reached his ear with hatred and disgust.

"Getting dump already?" Naruto looked up and saw Sakura sneering at him. "Heh, I thought you could be better than just being dumped after first date. I know Sasuke-kun would realize sooner that you are not his perfect partner. Face it, you can't satisfy him or give him what he needed." She snickered at the blonde as she looked down upon Naruto with her chin held high and arms crossed over her flat chest. She was wearing another pink mini dress and a pair of red high heels shoes. The park was quite empty at this time, only a few people scattering around the park. Locking his hurt blue eyes with the mocking green, he frowned at her and was about to retort back when Sakura bent over and whispered into his ear. "Now, listen, moron. Sasuke-kun was never serious in a relationship. He just wanted a toy to play around with. And when he get bore, he would throw the toy away. Like just he did to you. Though he always threw them away after they gave him their virginity. I didn't know you are this pathetic. You are just a broken toy from the beginning. He didn't want you."

Naruto's eyes widened at the last words, the very same words that keep bugging his mind. His heart clenched painfully as tears started to well up in the corner of his eyes. Biting his bottom lip he whispered out shakily. "You are lying…" The pinkette straightened up and grunted. "Face it already, you queer. He didn't want you in the first place. For god sake, you are a boy! What part of you that could possibly Sasuke-kun wanted anyway! Just leav-"

"**What the fuck are you doing!**"

Sakura jumped when Sasuke's voice boomed out in the park, cutting her sentences off. She turned around and saw the gorgeous raven marching up to them, to _her. _Sasuke's face was dark with killing aura as he growled and glared dangerously at the pink haired bitch. But being a blinded for 'love' fangirl she was, she ran up to him and latched herself on his arm. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed and pressed her flat chest against the raven's arm causing Sasuke's face scrunched up in disgust. He then shook the pink cockroach roughly causing the pinkette to stumble back a bit. "Don't you fucking ever touch me with your smelly finger." He spat out with venom and quickly made his way to his blonde who still sitting on the bench with his head bowed slightly.

Sasuke frowned in worry as he kneeled before him and shook his shoulders lightly. "Naruto?" he called out and tried to raise the blonde's face but Naruto wouldn't budge. Shaking him again, a few drops of clear liquid that Sasuke assumed for worst was tears, fell on to Naruto's lap. His eyes widened and forcefully but gently he raised Naruto's face by cupping the wet cheeks. Sasuke's heart beating painfully at the sight of his boyfriend in tears, again. Naruto's azure eyes were dull and glazed with tears. The blonde clenched his fist tightly on his lap and bit his bottom lip trying to stop the sobbing, and then closed his eyes tightly.

Sakura came up behind the raven and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's go back to my place. Just leave this pathetic loser rotten here, he doesn't worth our time." She whispered huskily thinking that she had got the raven in her grasp. Sasuke stood up slowly and whirled around so fast that the pinkette didn't have time to register what happened as she felt a large hand wrapped around her neck tightly. A choked gasp escape her lips as she struggled and tried to pry the hand off of her. "S-Sa.. Sas..ke-k-kun?" She looked into the raven's eyes and shivered in fear when she saw certain death in the midnight black orbs. She whimpered and thrashing her legs weakly.

"**What the fuck did you do to him! Spit it out or I'll break your ugly little neck like a tooth pick!**" Sakura's face turned slightly purple as air was cut off from her lungs and her eyes started to roll up to the back of her eyelids. When she thought that she was going to die, she was dropped to the ground. Immediately she gasping for air as much as she could. Glancing up to see what had made the raven released her, she growled when she saw that it was the moron who had his hands around Sasuke's torso. "That's.. enough, T-Teme. You'll k-kill her." Naruto sobbed out quietly and pressed his face against Sasuke's back to hide his tears and the fear that etched on his face. He was not scared of the raven, no. He was scared of what Sakura had said. What if it was true? What if he was just a sick joke? What if all of this was a lie? Naruto sobbed louder at the thought of Sasuke leaving him. He already grew to love him with his soul and body. He couldn't stand the thought of this was all just a bunch of lie.

Sasuke was breathing heavily through his nose as mouth still pulled into a dangerous snarl. His body was trembled with rage, fury. His face looked like an angry wolf that ready to kill his prey painfully and slowly. But with Naruto's warmth seeping through his body and the shaky but still melodic voice, he had stopped trembling and tried to compose himself. After he was sure he had calmed down, he spun around and braced himself for the heartbreaking sight. Hurt etched on the tan face and eyes were red and puffy from the crying. Sasuke put one arm around the blonde's back and moved it up and down soothingly, while his other hand guided his face to the crock of his neck. He buried his face on the soft golden locks as he listened to the heart wrenching sob.

Sakura stood up and glared heatedly at Naruto. She marched up to them and growled. Sasuke looked up and glared deathly at her. _'What did the bitch do to Naruto to make him cry like this?' _The pinkette stopped in front of them and hissed. "Why did you choose _him_? He is just another fag, a queer. He is a guy, Sasuke-kun! You should've known that he couldn't give you what I could. Why him! He's worthless, poor and an orphan!" Sasuke felt Naruto stiffened in his arms and he could feel another tears ready to burst. He squeezed Naruto's back lightly and glared harder at the pink cockroach. Sakura cringed when those obsidian eyes killed her on the spot. "First of all, don't you ever call him _that_ again, or I'll rip your mouth and shoved it to the back of your throat, and make you choke with it. Second, it doesn't matter to me what he is, where he came from or where his family is. I love him, and he loves me. That's all that mattered to me. Lastly but not least, I didn't choose. But he found me, and I found him. It's because of _him_. I love him no matter what."

Naruto's eyes were impossibly wide as he heard the raven's answer. _'Sasuke.'_ The pinkette blush in embarrassment as she clenched her hands tightly and scoffed. She was about to stomp off from the park when Sasuke spoke again before he left the park with Naruto. "As for your information, he is way more beautiful than any of you women and men. Keep it in that little brain of yours, whimp." Sakura bit her bottom lip and glared at audience they got in the park. "What are you looking at, you mutt!" She yelled and left the park with a determined thought. _"I won't forgive that moron. Just you see, Sasuke-kun will chose me instead of you.'_

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

Naruto bowed his head and hiccupped as quietly as he could with the raven who stood and stared worriedly at him. They were currently standing at the blonde's front yard. Naruto raised his hands and wipe his tears away messily. "I am sorry, Teme. I must be looked like a fool for crying in public. I am a guy for God sake." He stated and chuckled weakly with his head still bowed and his hands haven't stopped their movement. Sasuke frowned and grabbed his wrists causing Naruto to flinch. He released one of his wrists and grabbed his chin instead to make the blonde looked at him. The moonlight illuminated the tan face as his blue eyes still glazed with tears. His chubby cheeks were stained with tears and glistened in the dark. An angel. Naruto looked like a crying angel that was so fragile and would break easily if Sasuke touch him wrongly. But he was Sasuke's angel. And always will be. The raven leaned down and claimed the soft pink lips and pressed himself closer to the blonde. Naruto sighed shakily through his nose and kissed back. Putting his hand on the back of Naruto's head to keep him there, he turned the innocent kiss into a passionatte one. He licked the blonde's bottom lip asking for entrance but too soon Naruto whimpered for air as he grip the raven front shirt tightly. Reluctantly he pulled away with one last lick at the swollen pink plump lips and caressed the chubby cheeks. Naruto's eyes were dazed as he gasping for air. Before he could speak a words, he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke hugged tighter and buried his head on the soft golden locks as he inhaled deeply the blonde's scent. He closed his eyes and an image of Naruto crying flashed in his head. Opening his eyes, he whispered to Naruto. "Don't cry, Naruto." Azure eyes widened slightly. He tried to look at Sasuke's face but couldn't move and trapped in his arms. "Sasuke?" He called again only to make the raven tightened his hold. "Promise me, you won't shed as much as single tear anymore. It hurt me to see you cried. Promise me, Naruto." He was not asking anymore, but he was pleading. Naruto's shoulders slumped as he rested his forehead on Sasuke's chest. Smiling softly, he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment and breathed out "I promise." Sasuke pulled away and smiled gratefully making Naruto to blush at the sight. But then the smile only lasted for a second and turned into a scowl.

"Now tell me, what did that bitch do to you?" Naruto blinked several times and worry crept up back to his face. "Na, Sasuke, is it true that.. you, always.. " he hesitated and trailed off as he averted his gaze from the midnight orbs. Sasuke sighed and cupped his cheeks as he leaned closer and asked softly. "Always what, Dobe?" Naruto gulped and stared into the onyx eyes wearily with fear but determined. "That you always... playing around and never serious in a relationship?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he snarled and let go of the blonde's face. Turning around he kicked the garbage can nearby and it fell with a loud BANG. "That filthy little bitch! Is that what she told you?" Sasuke yelled and balled up his fist, whirling his head around he waited for Naruto's confirmation who gave him a weak nod. "You idiot! How can you easily trust her!" he snarled causing Naruto to wince and something snapped in him. "You think I didn't know that she was lying, Teme! Well, I do and damn you, you bastard. What did you expect me to do when I keep hearing the same words that had been bothering me this whole time over and over again!" Naruto shouted and burst out into another tears as he remembered what _that person _had told him.

Sasuke froze with his eyes as wide as saucer. Naruto was feeling insecure and it was his fault for not realizing it sooner. He walked over to Naruto and pulled him yet into another hug. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I am sorry that I make you feel insecure. I am so sorry. Please don't cry anymore, Dobe. You promised." He sighed heavily and glanced to the front door, looking for a certain red head sign. But there was none. He glanced back down to Naruto in his arms who was sobbing again. It was just one day and he had made him cry for God know how many times. "I'm just... afraid." Naruto said above whisper but he still heard him anyway. Pulling the blonde in to an arm length he kissed his forehead while muttering softly. "I know. But both you and I know that it's not true. Didn't you hear what my parents keep ranting about you being my first and the only one who I could tolerate? How often do you see me hanging out with anyone other than you? Trust me, Naruto. You are _my _first and last." Sasuke confessed as he plea and pressed his forehead against Naruto's and closed his eyes tightly. He too was afraid. Afraid that he would lose Naruto already. Afraid that Naruto would leave his side –not that he will let him anyway-. Naruto was his... other half. He just claimed Naruto and he couldn't lose him now. He wouldn't let go even if Naruto didn't want him anymore. He wouldn't.

Naruto glanced up to see Sasuke's face that marred with worry, anxiety and fear. His bottomless black orbs were hidden by the pale eyelids, hiding the emotion in them. He sighed and wipe the tears off of his face. After he done, he snaked his hands under the raven's armpit and gripped his shoulder from behind tightly to pull him into an embrace as he buried his face in the warm chest. Sasuke's eyes shot open as he was pulled into a hug and in instant he have Naruto in his arms again. "I'm not crying Teme! And... I am sorry too, for not trusting you." Sasuke's eyes softened as he smiled warmly and let out a relieved sigh. He hugged Naruto back and buried his head on top of the golden mop.

They were standing there for about 15 minutes when suddenly Kyuubi slammed the front door open, causing the couple to jolted in surprise, and marched up to them angrily. He snatched his little brother into his arms and glared at the scowling Uchiha. "It's almost past eleven now, you should go home and Naru need to get rest." Kyuubi stated and narrowed his ruby eyes. Sasuke glared back and clenched his fist. The urge to hit his dobe's brother was so strong, but his dobe had asked him to not hurt the red head. So grudgingly, he pushed down his anger and tried to control his temper. Darting his eyes to the blonde who was looking at him worriedly with puppy eyes, he groaned inwardly. _'Ugh, things that I do for my Dobe.'_

"Hn. We were having dinner at my place and I just walked him home. It's my responsible to make sure _my BOYFRIEND_ is safe!" Sasuke said smugly and crossed his arms. Naruto blushed scarlet and Kyuubi's eyes widened at this new information as he sputtered. Suddenly, it seemed like the red head had remembered something as he whispered into Naruto's ear which earned him a scowl from the raven. Naruto nodded and wiggled out of his brother's grasp to walk up to Sasuke. He was watching curiously when the blonde walked up to him. Standing on his tippy toes Naruto kissed him on the cheek to bid him 'good night'. He was blushing furiously. Sasuke stared with wide eyed and placed a hand on his cheek where the blonde had kissed him, and mumbled back 'good night' as well. Naruto smiled and turned around to run back into his home. He keep watching the blonde's retreating back until he couldn't see it anymore. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kyuubi approached him. He turned to look at him and glared. Noticing the glare Kyuubi sighed and smiled sadly. "I assume Naru had told you about it then." Sasuke clenched his fist tighter. "Why haven't you beat me up yet? From what I've heard, you are violent and could barely contain your temper when you are mad, or when someone hurt what is yours."

"Hn, trust me, I want to beat you up so fucking much that even you couldn't recognize your own face. Nothing could hold me back from doing so. But I won't. For the sake of Naruto, I won't beat you. I made a promise with him and I'll keep it. If it wasn't for Naruto who asked me not to, you wouldn't be here and I would've skinned you alive now. Good night." With that Sasuke turned around and headed back to his home. Kyuubi stood there with his eyes wide as he tried to comprehend every sentence that came out from the youngest Uchiha mouth. Naru had stood up for him. After what he had done, his little brother still care about him. He smiled gently and walked back to his house.

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping cheerfully while flopping around in the blue sky. A very adorable and beautiful blonde smiled a breathtaking smile as one of the birds flying in front of him and perched on his lithe shoulder. Naruto giggled and offered his right hand for the bird that immediately hop on it. Today was Monday and it was the first day of school again on his second week. He couldn't wait to see his friends again. But being an oblivious dobe he was, he didn't notice that he had made a scene and caught every student's eyes, in the middle of the school ground. They had stopped what they were doing in favor to admire the angel-like teen. All of the boys –even the one had been rejected- desired him even more as they took in the breathtaking sight. While the girls from the neutral and Sasunaru fanclub side, were squealing inwardly as they blushed and sighed dreamily. The only group that glared at the blonde with hatred was Sasuke fanclub. They approached him and called out with disgust. "Oi, blondie!" Said blonde turned to look at them and giving them a full view of how he looked like. He was surprised when he saw a bunch of girls had surrounded him. "Hai?"

The girls's faces were decorated with light pink tinge on their cheeks when they saw the true beauty of the blonde from such a close distance. A pair of blue baggy jeans hung low on his hips and black shoes decorated his feet. His top was a light blue wife beater and a V neck white sweater over it with the sleeves run past his hands and the neck was hung low on his shoulder. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion causing his golden hair to bounce a bit by the movement, his big blue eyes were watching them curiously. _'Kawaii!' _was what they thought as their glared faltered and replaced with a hesitant and slightly blank look, blush still in intact.

Sasuke was walking into the school ground with his hands in his pants pocket. His black long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha family symbol on the back was hidden under his red hooded jacket. The black skinny jeans clad his legs tightly and a few chains on the left side crossing over to the right side from behind. His combat boots were clinking as he walked casually. He glanced right and left searching for a certain blonde dobe that has been occupying his mind this whole morning. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of yellow among brown and black that surrounding it. _'Dejavu.' _He thought as he frowned and approached them. What are those bitches want with his Dobe? If any of them insult or hurt his blonde, he would beat the shit out of them and give them a permanent purple eye shadow. He didn't care if they were girls. They should know better to not touch or hurt what was his. Narrowing his eyes as he got nearer, he saw a speck of pink joined the group who standing almightily. He growled when that pink cockroach calling his boyfriend with names.

"Hey, Fag!" Sakura sneered when she saw Naruto cringed and hurt flashed in those cerulean eyes. The girls behind her stiffened at the name. They looked at each other with a frowning faces and whispered in hushed voice. "Ano, Sakura-san. Did you really should call him that?" One of the girls stepped up to their leader and asked her. Sakura turned to face her and glared. "Yes, and you have a problem with that?" She yelled causing the girl to cringe at the sudden outburst and bowed her head. The pinkette turned his attention back to the wide eyed Naruto and spat to his face, litteraly. "You are disgusting! Stay away from Sasuke-kun and us! You didn't deserve him, a fag like you should've died already." She yelled getting a gasp from the other girls. Tears started to well up at the corner of his eyes as he wipe the saliva off his cheek with his sleeve. He gritted his teeth and glared at the pinkette, refusing to let his tears fall. Her words were hurt and it stung like hell but he have to be strong. He wouldn't let her get under his skin.

"I don't want to! I love him, and he loves me. That's all that mattered. I don't care what you said." He retorted with the very same word that Sasuke had said. The girls behind Sakura blushed when they heard the confession, while Sakura glaring dagger at him and face red with anger. "Why yo-" whatever she wanted to say was stopped as she saw a pair of pale arms wrapped around the startled blonde's neck. She looked up and locked eyes with coal black orbs. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She stuttered and smiled weakly.

"Sasuke..." The bird on Naruto's hand stared at the familiar raven and (if possible) its eyes went wide at the recognition and looked sick pale. "Hn." Sasuke looked down at Naruto who had his head tilted upward. He saw the glazed eyes and a small bead of tears collected in the corner of the azure eyes. He kissed Naruto's forehead and murmured 'good morning, Dobe' which earned him a cute pout. The Sasuke fanclub members blushed at the affectionate side that Sasuke showed while the Sasunaru fanclub members started to gather around them in order to not missed the scene and snapped some pictures. Naruto face reddened at the the audience he got and murmured back to the raven as he leaned into the warm chest. Sasuke smiled but then change into a scowl as he looked up and glared at the fuming pink haired bitch. "What did I say about calling my BOYFRIEND names? Have you forgotten already? If you had, let me remind you. Maybe breaking that thick skull of yours will do."

He growled out causing the Sasunaru fanclub turned to glared at her as well. They started to walk up to her to cornered her and threatened her. Sasuke smirked and glanced down at his smiling boyfriend. He noticed the bird on the blonde's hand that still staring at him. Slowly he knitted his eyebrows in confusion, this bird looked familiar. He tried to glare at the thing that flinched when he set his eyes on it. Immediately the bird took off and flew away so fast causing Sasuke and Naruto to blink several times, and notice that the bird had flown away. _'Ah,' _Sasuke thought his face back to impassive, _'it was the bird that I glared down in the classroom the other day.'_ He shrugged and then rolled up Naruto's sweater sleeve a bit and grabbed the smaller yet soft and warm hand in his.

They proceeded to walk to their classroom with some bickering and giggling or a smirk on Sasuke's part along the hallway. Reaching their classroom, Naruto slid the door open with a grin plastered on his face and stepped in a very stoic Uchiha with a bore face and fuck off look. The occupants in that room eyes bulged out when they saw the two walked hand in hand to the Uchiha's special seat. Ino could only laughed maniacally as she snapped a lot of pictures and chanting 'I'm going to be rich!' over and over again. And Sakura? Let's just say that she was in the nurse office to 'fix' her face. Soon, the news of the super adorable cheerful blonde was now belong to the violent stoic handsome Uchiha was spread all over the school like fire. The trio had their soul flew out from their mouth anime style when they heard the news. Kiba and Hinata congrats them with a warm grin and smile. (A/N: I really want to leave it here XD)

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

"Dobe, my parents want you to come over this weekend." Sasuke said casually as he walked the blonde home. Naruto who walked on his right side choked on his ice cream and coughed up a bit. They were halfway to his home when Naruto had spotted the ice cream stand. Sasuke saw the cheerful grin and glee eyes, so he decided to buy his dobe the mint flavored Ice cream. As in return he got a big warm hug and a dazzling smile that reserved only for him from the cute fox.

"W-what? But I just been there two days ago and now they wanted _you_ to bring me back to your home this weekend? I don't think Kyuubi will like the idea, Teme." Naruto frowned and went back to lick his treat solemnly. Sasuke scowled and linked his hand with Naruto's. He squeezed it lightly and talked through gritted teeth. "I'll talk to him. My parents always get what they wanted, they are Uchiha after all. Naruto's eyes widened. Smiled up a little bit he nodded and squeezed the larger hand back. They walked in comfortable silence, not realizing the storm that ready to roll into their lives and destroy every perfection in it.

A pair of greyish black orbs watched their retreating back. He growled under his breath. "No one's going to take him away from me. No one! That filthy bastard doesn't worth him." He smirked as a scheming plot appeared in his head. "Don't worry Naru-chan, I'll save you from that bastard's clutch. Just wait for me." With that he walked away still trembling in rage and face red, fuming the whole time. Turning around the corner he bumped into someone. He glared at the short haired male that had the same height as his with a fake smile on his overly white face. He grunted and barked out, "Watch where you are going, you blind creampuff!" and then shoved past him roughly. Sai stared at the boy's retreating back and turned his head to the direction where the rude boy came from. There he saw a glimpse of messy golden hair and a familiar duck butt hair. He hummed and walked away.

**TBC**

Naru : -in shock- Did I get a stalker?

Me : Hmm? Oh, yeah, I guess.

Naru : -paled- I hope it's not _him_...

Sasu : Here, ramen. Don't think something worthless.

Naru: -brightened- Arigatou, Sasu! Itadakimasu!

Me : What about me? –pouted-

Sasu : -glared- You gave him the stalker, how about I give you Chidori then, hmm? –Chidori chirped to life-

Me : -squeaked- Don't aim it on my face! don't. Aim. It. On. My. Face. You dimwit! –ran away-

Whew, I know this chapter is too.. hmm how to put it, angsty? Yeah, and a bit boring, but I love the Sakura 'bazhing partzzz' XD sorry Sakura lovers, this chapter may be not your favorite.

R&R please XD

Matta ne!


	10. Chapter 8

Warnings : Yaoi, slight Sakura bashing, possessive protective and jealousy Sasuke, abuse, attempted rape and Mpreg

Disclaimer ;

Me : Naru-chan doesn't belong to me. If anything he belong to Kishimoto-sama and Sasuke teme! –Grinned-

Sasu : -firing bazooka- Only my Naru could call me that!

Me : -eyes bulged out and tried to flee from the bazooka-

Whuaa, Sasuke is too mean at me. Please read and reviews, and keep the flames away :D

Enjoy!

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 8**

**By : sukiSasuNarusuki**

Beep

Beep Beep

BE-

The alarm clock turned off by a small tan hand that now was rubbing his closed big azure eyes, to chase away the sleep that still lingering in them. Yawning, Naruto fluttered his eyes open and all that he saw was a pair of happy ruby eyes staring back at him. He blinked once and twice, and then squeaked cutely when he realized that his brother's face was only inches apart from his. "Kyuu!" The red head smiled like a chessire cat as he closed his eyes and glomped his cute little brother in a very tight bear hug. Naruto yelped and tried to wiggle out of his brother's death grip.

"Happy 17th Birthday Naru!"

Kyuubi shouted happily causing the blonde to wince and he swore that his ears almost go deaf. Trying to register and replay his brother's words in his head, Naruto blinked owishly. After a few seconds past, a huge grin split on his face and his big blue eyes sparkled with happiness and joy. He hugged Kyuubi back even tighter than him and squealed. He loved birthday. Kyuubi gasped in shock at the sudden strength as he felt his back bone ready to crack in half.

"Yai! It's my birthday! Birthday birthday!" Naruto exclaimed in enthusiasm and _crush _his brother in his arms. Kyuubi's face turned blue and mouth hung open trying to gasp for air but couldn't. He tried to struggle out of his surprisingly strong little brother's hold and managed to choke out a few words. "N-Naru! C-Can't br-brea-th!" Naruto gasped in surprise and released Kyuubi, he smiled apologically. Kyuubi hastily scrambled away from him and ended up falling off the bed on to the floor on his head. But it seemed like the fall didn't affect him as he quickly sat up and took a big gulp of air. He patted his chest in relief and then stood up. Naruto watched in amusement as Kyuubi dusted his short black cargo and walked to him with a smirk. Ruffled his already messy golden hair. He chuckled and looked up at the red head. "Get up now and get ready for school, Kit. Your present is after school." Naruto nodded and hurriedly rush to his bathroom. "Careful, hyper fox! Don't trip over the air!" Kyuubi shouted and chuckled when the blonde almost fall over nothing after he had finished his sentence. Walking out from Naruto's room he went to the kitchen downstairs to prepare breakfast that consist of milk, orange juice, and roasted bread. Those were the only things that he could make and wouldn't destroy at when he cook. Courtesy of his little brother.

20 minutes later, the rushing sound of Naruto's foot steps reached his ear as he shook his head and smiled amusedly. He placed the roasted bread and the jam beside it on the table along with their drinks. Naruto came into the kitchen and greeted his brother, and then took a seat in front of Kyuubi. He smiled broadly and pratically bounced in his seat as he munched on his bread happily. He almost forget about his own birthday, October 10th. And best of all, today is Friday! Maybe he could throw a party with his friends and boyfriend all night long. Naruto paused on his musing mind and stopped chewing when he remembered something.

A few days ago, Sasuke had stopped by after the raven walked him home. His stupid selfish asshole of perverted bastard jerk boyfriend had decided to make out and groped him like there was no tomorrow. When Kyuubi came home, he had shrieked out and strangled the raven for molesting his innocent little brother. It took an hour of their little fight and it had longer before Naruto gone tired of waiting and separated them himself. He had scolded them for being childish and _ordered_ them to sit quietly like a good boy without trying to rip each other's throat. While he went to the kitchen to make some tea. When the blonde came out with two cup of tea in his hands, he saw the boy and man were glaring at each other and growled like a dog and cat. But after noticing his presence, they both broke eye contact and slumped into their seat with their arms crossed. Naruto sighed and sat beside Sasuke who had immediately relaxed and scooted closer to his blonde. The raven opened his mouth to mention the purpose he was there and bluntly 'told' Kyuubi to permit the blonde to come over his house where his parents are waiting.

Naruto frowned a bit, _'Wait a minute, scratch that! That bastard didn't _told _his brother, but _ordered _his brother.´_ Kyuubi looked up from his breakfast and confused to see Naruto had stopped eating and spaced out. He reached over the table and waved his right hand in front of his face. Getting no respond, he called the blonde and waved both of his hand "Oiiii! Naruto! Penny for your thought?" Naruto broke out from spacing out as he jumped a bit and blinked owishly at his brother's amused face. A few minutes of silence with the sounds of clock's ticking loudly in the background, it was Kyuubi turn to blink confusedly at his little brother suddenly happy yet mischievous smile. Kyuubi backed away into his seat as he asked the blonde nervously. "W-what?" Naruto grinned and finished his breakfast. He got up, flung his back over his shoulder and looked at his brother in mischief. "Today is my birthday, and I get what I wanted, right?" Kyuubi nodded his head hesitantly. The grin on Naruto's tan face stretched wider as he walked to the front door and opened it.

"I'll stay over Sasuke's place tonight. So don't need to wait for me, I'll open your present tomorrow, I guess. Ja! Ittekimasu!"

BLAM

The door slammed shut leaving Kyuubi sat in silence with wide eyes and mouth agape. He was too stunned and shocked to react. Much more later, the Konoha was shakened by the loudest shrieked of "**WHAT!**" in history.

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

"Did you get a free ramen for a lifetime?"

"Nani?"

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at his overly happy and hyper boyfriend beside him with a I-will-not-repeat-myself-and-I-don't-care-if-you-didn't-hear-it look. Naruto only stared back at him with innocent look as he tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. The onyx eyes bore into the brilliant blue as he let the blonde played with his right hand. They were currently in the classroom, waiting for their lazy ass teacher. Ino who had decided to change her seat from next to Sakura to in front of her favorite couple, whirled around from her chair and smiled coyly. "I agree with Sasuke-kun here, you seems more happier and hyper than usual. Won a jackpot for free ramen?" Naruto pouted and waved his connected hand with the impassive raven beside him in the air wildly as he shouted childishly at his friend and boyfriend.

"If I got free ramen for a lifetime, I would be in heaven dancing cha cha now."

"Hn. I feel bad for 'them' then." Naruto glared. "So, what is it, Dobe?"

"What 'what'?"

Sasuke groaned. "What make you so happy?"

The blonde haired boy glared at his boyfriend again before he giggled as he intertwined his smaller hand with the larger one. He like how they fit perfectly. Sasuke smirked and felt his heart filled with warmth by the sound of his dobe's beautiful voice. "Well, hmm, how I should tell you. I guess I could start with today is my birthday! Surprise!" The raven's eyes widened as he stared into the bright azure eyes that shone with joy and happiness. Ino squealed and congrat the blonde. On the other side, Sakura glared heatedly at the blonde for _stealing _her love and bestfriend from her. She gritted her teeth when Ino offered a warm and friendly smile for the idiotic fag.

Sasuke smiled softly and squeezed Naruto's hand, grabbing his attention. Leaning in he gave the surprised and blushing male a chaste kiss on the lips. They heard a squeal and bet that Ino had taken a picture of them kissing now, and it will be sold out later. The raven pulled away slightly leaving a small gap between them. Pressing his lips against his cute boyfriend's ear, he whispered with velvet like voice that made the blonde shuddered in delight. "Happy birthday, my Naru-chan." Naruto pouted and hid his blushing madly face in the crock of Sasuke's neck. "You are embarrassing me," he whined as the raven chuckled lightly, "and don't call me 'Naru-chan', Teme." Sasuke smirked and was about to steal another kiss when their lazy ass teacher have made his way into the class. He scowled and note to self to kill his teacher after his class is over. The white haired teacher's eyes turned upside down U and exclaimed cheerfully along with his excuses.

"Ohayo, minna! Sorry that I'm late, my grandma's cat was missing and she asked me to find it. And whe-"

"LIAR!"

"Maa, anyway we get a new transferred student, again. So be nice. You can come in now!" Kakashi shouted and then the door slid open to reveal a tall figure stepped in confidently to the front class. The figure turned his body fully toward them. A brown skinny jeans clad his legs with a pair black sneaker and the red sweater covering his muscled body with a plain long black sleeved shirt under it. The boy has a pale complexion and middle back length greyish black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The front bangs reached past his eyebrows with two longer bangs framing his pale and flawless face. His pale black orbs scanned the occupants in the room as he searched for a certain someone. He could hear the girls giggling and whispering sound of 'he is quite handsome' or 'not bad' in a hushed voice. While the boys groaned and let their heads fell on top of their table with a loud thud.

The pale black orbs stopped roving the room when his gaze was settled on a blonde haired male that seated at the back of the classroom. His pupils dilated. Rushing to him he pulled the blonde up by his arms and embraced him tightly. He buried his face on top of the soft golden mop and breathed in deeply. Oh how much he misses the adorable fox-like boy's unique scent.

Naruto blinked dumbly as he tried to comprehend what had happened after the perverted and lazy ass teacher get into the classroom. He wasn't paying attention, thanks to his perverted boyfriend, and now he ended up confuse in other male arms with his face in his chest. He could _feel_ Sasuke's eyes had narrowed dangerously and heard a low growl from the raven. His boyfriend had gone into a protective and possessive mode on and ready to kill someone in any minute. Naruto couldn't help but think that this person who hugged him had a very familiar scent. But who?

"Naruto." The figure whispered, "My Naruto."

Naruto eyes widened in utter horror when the familiar words whispered to him. _'No way... It couldn't be...' _

"Mu..ku.."

"**That's enough! Do NOT touch **_**my **_**boyfriend!**"

Sasuke yelled at the bastard and slammed his fist against his table. His chair had fallen by the sudden movement of him stood up. Reaching over he made a grab of his blonde's left hand and tried to pull Naruto back into his arms. But the newbie student of a prick wouldn't let go. In fact he had tightened his grip around the blonde and glared at the growling Uchiha. "**Let. Go. Of. My. Boyfriend.**"

"No."

The raven was seethed with rage now. If the bastard still wouldn't fuck off, he couldn't guarantee this rooms and the others safety. Kakashi who had only watched this whole time decided that it was the best time to interfere now before there is a blood bath. He certainly didn't want to be one of the Uchiha's wrath victim. Clapping his hands he tried to grab all of their attention. It was still a futile attempt when the raven and the transferred student still glaring and growling at each other with a very shocked blonde in a stranger's arms. "Sasuke, please calm down and Naruto, make sure your boyfriend cool his head before I start my lesson. And you, new kid, introduce yourself or I'll settled by calling you unknown monkey." Naruto broke free from 'Muku's grip as he back to the raven's side and then grasped his hand in his. Sasuke's tense muscle all relax the moment his hand being grasped and warmth seeped through his hand.

Not breaking eye contact, Muku straightened and narrowed his eye at Sasuke. "My name is Asamune Muku (1), from Suna. I am here to claim what was rightfully mine, Uzumaki Naruto." A thick of awkward silence filled the room. Everyone was speechless. Nobody moved. Nobody made sound. Nobody dared to speak. All eyes set on the two glaring teen that tried not to rip each other's throat and hoped that their menacing glare would kill each of them on the spot. Wow, so brave. What a brave but stupid boy he was, digging his own grave by claiming what belongs to Uchiha as his. And the blonde was a very sacred one. The awkward aura was being swept away and replaced with killing aura. A shivering chill ran down their spine. Kakashi _wisely _decided to leave the two growling males alone and let them finish their little business. Walking to his desk, he opened his little orange book and started to read.

Sasuke narrowed his obsidian eyes into a death glare and growled animalistically. If it were someone else, they would have pissed themselves in their pants. Having the worst nightmare of certain Uchiha haunting them for months. But it seemed like Muku was immune to the Uchiha. That or he was just too busy staring at his blonde in his arms. Sasuke could see lust and determined glint in the pale black orbs. And it was all directed to his blonde. Naruto turned his head to look at Muku. The unsettled feeling from days ago from the pit of his stomach returned when he locked eyes with the taller teen. Quickly turning his head away he gazed down at his and the raven's hand. Trembling a bit he squeezed Sasuke's hand unconsciously.

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

The autumn nearly winter wind blew harshly on the rooftop. A few boys and girls shivered in cold even though they were wearing thick and warm clothes. "Aaa.. Lunch is no fun without Naru here." Kiba grunted and poked his food, not having appetite to eat. Seeing this, Hinata gathered her courage and scooted closer to her boyfriend. The dog lover was surprised when the pale lavender eyed girl grabbed his chopstick and his bento. "You should e-eat more K-Kiba-kun." The shaggy brunette blushed and nodded. Hinata brightened and smiled as she feed him.

"Hee, you two are so romantic. When did you start dating anyway? How come I didn't know or hear the gossip?" Ino teased and asked in wonder. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and grinning from ear to ear. They sweat dropped. _'Everything is gossip with you.'_ Neji sighed and spoke up.

"Yamanaka-san, please do not ask Hinata's private life. Especially her love life. Have you ever heard the old saying of curiosity killed the cat? Let's just say that fate had been kinder to that dog breath there." Neji stated as he glared at the two lovebirds. He didn't approve their relationship for he didn't like a loud mouth and hyper male. Okay, Naruto was an exception but Kiba, no. He never like Kiba and never will. That mutt even have dog canines for godsake. That was just fucking weird. Speaking of weird, the crimson red haired male next to him had became weirder and weirder. Gaara always staring at him with this strange glint in his emerald eyes. He could've sworn that he saw Gaara wipe the drool from his mouth when they change clothes together. Neji tsked and shook his head slightly. He picked up his sandwich and ate gracefuly.

"Ugh! You are such a pain in the ass Neji. What's the big deal with a little sharing once in awhile. It wouldn't do any harm to your beloved cousin."

"So troublesome. (Yawned) Look, I just wanted to sleep now and you guys can keep bickering and arguing for all that I care, just don't do it in front of me. Okay?" Shikamaru said in irritation as he yawned loudly, eyes were watering a bit. He really need to get some sleep! But the problem was the president of the-just-started-dating-Uchiha and Uzumaki-couple fanclub had became very clingy. Just like now, she was latching herself on his arm while arguing with Neji and gossiping with Hinata. His ear feel like going deaf if this continue any longer. Seriously, if Ino still didn't stop babbling like a starved chicken, he would snap anytime soon.

"Ino."

The pale blonde haired girl turned to face her new found crush. She looked at him expectanly. But then after seeing Shika's expression, she sighed sadly and let go of the pineapple head male's arm. Shika cringed inwardly and felt a bit guilty. Luckily, she quickly recovered and chatted cheerfully.

"I keep wondering, how did Sasuke-kun and Naru-chan get together. I mean, who confessed first? Sasuke-kun is too stoic to say such as 'I love you' words and Naru-chan even though he is hyper and always shows his feeling openly, he still too shy to confess."

The trio scoffed and ate their lunch grudgingly, while Kiba and Hinata were like a new married couple oblivious to their surrounding.

"I bet even Sasuke-kun's parents had met Naru-chan and they are going to love him. Everyone loves Naru-chan after all."

This opinion definitely caught Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Gaara and Shika's attention. They had stopped eating, chewing, or sleeping as the wind blew harshly again. Their locks swaying back and forth by the force. Surprisingly Hinata spoke up.

"I-I bet 50 dollars N-Naruto-kun h-had met them." Hinata blushed.

"Hinata!" Neji in bewilderment.

"Yosh! Me too! I bet 100 dollars. I'm with Hinata." Kiba grinned.

"200. Haven't." Gaara crossed his arms.

"(Yawned) 250, with Gaara."

When Neji spoke nothing, they all turned to look at him and stared with blank expression. Their faces were as if saying 'Join us or else'. "Fine! 360, they had sex." Neji grunted.

Stared. Stared. And... stared.

"What?"

"Nothing." They all murmured.

"Well then, 400 with Hinata." Ino exclaimed and clapped her hands as she smiled smugly.

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting under a large oak tree in the school's backyard small garden. The raven sat with his back against the tree trunk while Naruto sat with his back against his chest and in between his parted legs. He stared sown at his blonde slumped form as the shorter male munched on his food slowly. Naruto's sulking mode made his beautiful golden hair lack of its glow. A gloomy Naruto definitely not fit his boyfriend. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's lithe shoulders. He rested his head on top of the soft golden mop. The blonde blinked and tilted his head slightly. Staring into the deep black pool, he saw worry in those bottomless orbs. Naruto smiled and nuzzled the raven's head making Sasuke tightened his grip.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, don't give me that. What are you worrying about?"

"Hn. What are _you _worrying about?"

Naruto tensed in his arms. He pulled away slightly and looked into the azure eyes that he loved so much. Naruto averted his gaze. He frowned not liking the way Naruto avoiding his eyes. "See, this is what I mean. What are you worrying about? Seriously Dobe, you think I didn't notice the way he looked at you. And the way you trembled when you stared into that freaky bastard's eyes." Naruto flinched at the raising voice and lowered his gaze. Noticing this Sasuke took several deep breath to calm his nerve. He raised Naruto's head by his chin and caresses the soft cheeks against his palms.

"Just tell me, who is he and what did he do to you?"

The raven's eyes were stern and murderous as he said this. Naruto knew those eyes were meant for Muku. Eyes that promising a certain death if he dislike what he heard. He sighed dejectedly, _'Better tell him before he go to angsty mood again.' _

"Well, Muku is.. was my bestfriend back in Suna. Me and him had been friend for 4 years if my memory serve me right. We used to spend time together, hang out together, skipping the school together. We did eveything together. We were like... inseparable." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as the memory of them laughing together flooded in. "We were bestfriend." He whispered that Sasuke almost didn't hear it. Naruto opened his eyes as he dropped his smile and gazed at the grass they were sitting at sadly. "But as years passed by, Muku changed. He became more quiet, bad temper, and –like Kyuu said- more possessive over me. At first I thought it was just for the time being and he would be back to his old self in no time. But it wasn't, he wouldn't. One of our friends, Haku, even confronted him, asking him what was wrong or why did he change for the worst. Muku, he even beat up one of our friend badly for putting his arm on my shoulder. I mean, what the fuck! _He_ knew well how I am with my friends yet he still acted like a bastard he would be." Naruto drew his knees close and wrapped his arms around them while resting his head on it.

"I told Kyuubi about it and he reacted worst than I thought. The next thing I knew, he went to my school dragging me along and told the principal that we were moving out from Suna. He got a new job and got me transferred, and we took off that moment. Not leaving a single trace of where we were going. I still thinking about leaving behind my bestfriends, was not right. Even though he acting weirdly, he still my bestfriend! I keep tricking my mind that he still Muku that I know. But after 'that' incident, I believe that he had _gone_. He wasn't who he was anymore."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by 'that' incident?"

"After you saved me from those... seniors, on my first day of school, we..." Naruto sighed. "We _met_ and had some argument. That's when I realized that he really was someone else and not Muku that I knew anymore."

"_Met_?"

The blonde stiffened and then bit his bottom lip nervously. "Well, a-actually he was stalking me, I guess. He told me things, Sasuke. He told me what kind of man you are, he told me how you only lusted for me, how you not love me for who I am. He even told me... that I belong to him."

"**WHAT!**"

Naruto cringed at the sudden out burst. Sasuke eyes were flashing red as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "That freaky bastard. I am gonna fucking kill him and castrate him into a shreds! I'll make him fucking regret for ever living in this fucking world. I'll make him regret for even breathing!" He growled out and clenched his fist tightly. The blonde sighed at his boyfriend's wrath and put his smaller hand on top of the larger one. Trying to calm the raven's nerve and temper. Now he could imagine how Kyuubi is going to react, thanks to Sasuke and Kyuubi similiarity of feeling protectiveness over him. He admitted that he scared of Muku. Scared of what that freaky bastard as Sasuke called him would do to him to reached his goal. He was afraid what would happen to his brother and Sasuke. Behind all of those mask and quiet appearance, Muku was a very dangerous man.

"Calm down Sasuke. don't let your emotion get the best of you. You know how much I hate it when you do." Naruto pouted and then smiled softly. "Besides, you know better than anyone else who I belong to. I had trust my heart, body and soul to you. No one is going to take me away from you, Teme." Seeing the dazzling smile, Sasuke couldn't help but smiled back. Even it was just a teeny tiny smile, it still didn't stop the blonde's heart thump wildly and took his breath away. He blushed bright red when Sasuke leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "That's right, you are my adorable blonde dobe. Mine, you always belong to me, no matter what." The raven stated with his lips ghosting over the pink plump lips. Naruto eyes went wide for a second before he pouted cutely. A very beautiful crimson color tainted his chubby cheeks.

"Possessive bastard." He grumbled causing Sasuke to smirk. He stood up and offered his right hand for the blonde to take. Naruto grabbed the offered hand and surprised when the raven use too much force to pull him up. Naruto 'omph'-ed when his head collided against a firm chest and squeaked cutely when strong arms encircled themselves around his waist to push him closer. Their chest were pressed flush to each other. "If he touch you so much as your hair again, I'll make him stay in hell." Sasuke growled and leaned his face closer to the blushing blonde. "You are mine." With that he kissed Naruto deeply and passionately. Naruto azure eyes widened in surprise before they softened and shut closed as he kissed back his boyfriend shyly.

Unknown to them, Muku was watching them from afar. He watched them with envy and jealousy. His eyes could only see green as he clenched his fist tightly that the nails were digging into his palm painfully. But it still couldn't compare with the pain he felt in his heart. Seeing his most important person in other's man arms was heartbreaking. Naruto, the cheerful blonde haired boy had always been his life's goal. All that he asked for was a chance to be with him. But no, he even didn't get as much as one chance. Naruto had already been taken. Muku was broke out from his trail of mind when a giggle reached his ear. He looked up and saw that it was Naruto who giggled with the tip of his nose being pecked by the smirking raven. He growled and punched the tree he was hiding at as he glared hatefully at the Uchiha. The very same Uchiha. The Uchiha who had stolen the love of his life, the purpose of his existance. His face darkened as his front bangs falling over his eyes.

"If I can't have you, no one will." He muttered darkly and then left the garden with a determined eyes.

Naruto kept giggling as Sasuke kissed every inch of his face lovingly. Sasuke smirked at his boyfriend's cuteness. He loved the sound that came out from the rosy pink lips. It sounds so melodic, so smooth and so beautiful. And he was very happy and proud of himself that this cute little foxy male was his and his alone. He felt a hand slapped his upper arm lightly and breathed out "What?"

"It-It's tickles! Stop that, Teme." Naruto said as he giggled and tried to escape from the raven's pale small lips.

"Hmm, but I don't want to, Dobe. You are just so cute and adorable that I can't feel and taste enough of you. I don't think I can stop. Should we move to a more private place?"

Naruto pouted and blushed madly. "You sounds like a pervert. And you make it sounds like that we are going to do something perv." Sasuke chuckled and snuggled his face. "Teme, I already told Kyuubi that I will crash at your place tonight. Do you think it's okay? I mean, do your parents mind?"

"Hn. They will most likely dancing a happy dance in their closet. Of course it's okay Dobe. They really love you. In fact, they love you too much that they always took your time and had your attention everytime you came over."

Naruto blinked. "You are the very first person in history that jealous of your own parents just because they spend time with your boyfriend, Teme."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You practically growled when you talked about them seconds ago. Couldn't you make an exception for them?"

"HN. No. Uchiha don't share."

"See, jealousy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the teasing and smiled contently when Naruto cuddled closer to him. The blonde's head rested on his chest and his arms around his back pulling him closer as if they were not close enough. He could feel his Dobe smiled against his chest as he stared at him affectionately. The feeling of Naruto's warm breath seeping through the fabric and over his skin, made his stomach flutter and sent shiver down his spine. Whenever he was cuddling with his blonde, he always turned soft. But he ONLY showed his soft side to Naruto. No one would've guess the stoic, short tempered and violent Uchiha would look so tame and different just because of one blonde dobe. Sasuke chuckled inwardly at his own musing thought. _'Only you, Dobe. Only you.' _

"Sasuke teme, I really, really enjoy cuddling with you but we should get to the class now. Lunch break is almost over and I don't want to see an annoying pink paper shoved up to my face so that I could have extra time in class, thank you very much." Naruto mumbled with sarcasm as he snuggled the raven's warm chest. Sasuke smirked and started to walk away from the small garden with the blonde in his arms. How he did it, Naruto never know.

"Hn. You won't get any as long as I am with you."

Naruto gasped when suddenly he was being picked up and carried bridal style. Sasuke smirked at him while he pouted. "Fastened your seat belt or you will fall, Dobe." Naruto huffed and then smiled as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. Naruto laughed when Sasuke took off running down the hall. Well, that was so unUchiha like there. Screw it! He feel like running for his dobe, so he would. Besides, Naruto's bell like laugh worth it.

"I love you, Sasuke teme."

"Hn. Love you too, Dobe."

Yup.

Definitely worth it.

**TBC**

Sasu : Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine...-kept chanting-

Me : -sweat dropped with cold sweat- Um, Sasuke? You alright there?

Sasu : -silence-

Me : O-oi... Sasuke.. –tapped his shoulder-

Sasu : -turned around slowly with face unseen and sharingan activated-

Me : HHIIIIEEEEYY! –ran like a crazy rabbits-

Naru : What's wrong with Suki-chan?

Sasu : Hn. Don't know. –smirked evilly-

Naru : -shrugged- Hey! Let's get some ramen!

Sasu : -smirked- I'll carry you.

Naru : Wha- NO! DON'T YOU DARE! –carried bridal style- TEME!

Muku is the char from Naruto Shippuden The Movie 5 "The Blood Prison". I don't remember or don't know his last name so I made it up. He is actually from Grass Hidden Village but ah what the hell, I don't care –grinned-. He actually pretty cool in my opinion and remind me of Sasuke.

R&R please!

Hmm, May I ask for everyone's help? I couldn't a story that I've been killing myself to read. It was about Sasuke and Kakashi went on a mission but then Kakashi put a jutsu on Sasuke that cause him to turned into a baby. He purposely let Naruto be the one who found him and take care of him . so that way he could show the raven who Naruto really was. Soon Sasuke realized that he _didn't _know Naruto after all.

If my memory serves me right, this story consist of 9 chapter. I used to read it twice or three times but it was.. I don't know, 2 years ago? And when I searched for it now, I couldn't find it. So please! If any of you know anything about it, PM me or tell me in review. Please? Thank you.

Matta ne! XD


	11. Chapter 9

Rated : M

Warnings : Yaoi, slight Sakura bashing, possessive protective and jealousy Sasuke, attempted rape and Mpreg

Disclaimer ;

Me : Mmph! Mmph! –gagged and tied up on a chair-

Mikoto : -smiled innocently- Suki-chan didn't own Naruto, but Kishimoto and we, Uchihas did.

Me : -falling behind- Mmmmpppphhh!

Fugaku : -kicked Suki's on a chair flown out of the room-

Sasu : Father? Mother? What are you doing?

Fugaku & Mikoto : -smiled- Nothing.

Please read the note after you read the story! It's important.

On with the story! Enjoy!

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 9**

**By : sukiSasuNarusuki**

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke-teme."

"What dobe?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't call Itachi-niisan to help us?"

Sasuke grunted. "Hn, dobe, I'm sure. Besides, whose fault it is that we got ourselves in this kind of situation?"

Naruto pouted and lowered his gaze as he looked at all the present that he had got today. After the school's bell rang, both of them headed right away to their lockers to put away some unused books. Naruto himself was surprised to see so many presents in his locker and pouring out from it. Some of it couldn't fit anymore, so it were placed on the floor and piled up around the others locker. "It's not my fault that they found out about my birthday." Naruto mumbled. "But I swear teme, I didn't tell any of them. The people that I only tell are you and Ino! No one else!" the blonde said as he gazed at his brooding boyfriend. Sasuke darted his eyes to the blonde haired teen beside him. His adorable blonde dobe was looking at him expectanly with his big blue eyes, bottom lips was being gnawed making it more pinkish with a little bit of reddish color. Sasuke gulped and felt his body heatened up a little. A certain part of his lower body was about to come to life. He quickly pulled his eyes away and stared ahead trying to focus on the side walk instead.

"Hn. There is possibility that Ino spread the news." Naruto thought about it for a brief seconds. "Well, maybe, I guess. I mean the gossip in Konoha High is spread well and fast like a fire." He muttered and then shrugged. Sasuke sighed, "Come on, dobe. My hands are tired. The quicker we get home the better. So walk faster. You walk like a girl."

"Teme! I do NOT walk like a freaking girl!" Naruto stomped his foot and shouted at the smirking raven. _'Ah,' _Sasuke thought and smirked wider, _'teasing my dobe is never failed to amuse me.'_

"If your hands are _tired_," Naruto started again and glared at him, "you should have let me carry my presents. You don't need to carry ALL of it." He tried to reach for some boxes but Sasuke wouldn't have any of it.

"Hn."

"At least, let me do half of the job!"

"No. What kind of boyfriend I am if I let 'the girl' did such a heavy job."

Sasuke stated smirking all the time as he walked ahead. Naruto blushed scarlet for being called 'the girl' in their relationship. He stared wide eyed at the empty space where Sasuke had been seconds ago. Sasuke counted in his head, waiting for his dobe to explode. _'3...2...1.'_

"TEME! YOU STUPID PERVERTED BASTARD!"

He chuckled lightly as he waited his boyfriend to catch up with him. After Naruto had fell in step with him, the two started arguing and throwing insult at each other the whole way.

When they reached the Uchiha compound, Naruto still cursing under his breath. Did the teme just preferred him as an, dare he said it 'Uke'? How on earth that the bastard could just go and assuming things like he was an Uke! It is not like he always being dominated and got his ass protected like a damn princess and his charming knight!

... ...

'_Okay, maybe I did always being dominated and got saved all the time. But that didn't prove anything that he is the girl in their relationship! Nu-uh, I am not, never.' _Naruto nodded to himself satisfiedly and crossed his arms. He was snapped out from his thought when the front door opened with a 'click'. Sasuke nudged the door to open wider with his foot. He turned to Naruto and beckoning his head telling him to get inside. The blonde quickly rushed in after the raven. They walked to the living room and put down all of the presents on to the table and the floor. Sasuke sighed and cracked his neck to relax the muscle. He glanced at Naruto and mentally gulped as he stood frozen.

The blonde was currently stretching with his arms raised up causing the hem of his sweater and shirt lifted up a bit. The raven could see the enticing flat sun kissed stomach. The jeans hung low on Naruto's hip, causing the hip bone poking out seductively. Unconsciously Sasuke licked his suddenly dry lips. His eyes never leaving the smooth tan skin. He squinted his eyes when he saw a strange black line color reached his line of view. But before he could make out what it was, Mikoto had rushed in and glomped his dobe.

"Naru-chan!"

Surprised, Naruto lost his balance and fell on his butt with a slight yelp of pain. "Mikoto-s" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Mikoto had clamped the boy's mouth shut with both of her hands. "Nu-uh, don't call me formally. Remembered, you _have _call me... " the female Uchiha trailed off for the blonde haired teen to finish it. She let go of his mouth as she waited patiently for him to call her 'that'. Naruto caught what she meant and an adorable blush decorated his chubby cheeks. He lowered his gaze as he fidgeting on the floor. "Okaa-san." He said quietly and blushed harder. Damn! He had blushed a lot lately. Mikoto squealed and hugged the flustered blonde. Sasuke's eyes twitched slightly. He tried to not get his possessive mode on when his Mother hugged his boyfriend so intimately. Even if it was in the Mother-and-son way.

"Tadaima, Mother." He greeted as he knelt down and separated them. Pulling Naruto to himself he stared impassively at Mikoto. Naruto noticed the teeny tiny restrain in the raven voice when he spoke. Mentally the blonde shook his head, _'Jealousy bastard.' _Mikoto also noticed it only smiled brightly at her son and greeted back. "Okaeri, Sasuke, Naru-chan." Naruto blushed again and then hid his face in the raven's chest in a shy gesture. "Ta-tadaima, Kaa-san." His voice muffled as he also greet back. A small pink hue decorated both Sasuke and Mikoto's cheeks at the boy's shyness. They practically screamed _'KAWAII!'_ in their mind. Mikoto's hand twitched slightly, wanted to have the adorable boy in her grasp again. She was kind of miss the boy's warmth. Looking up at her son, she locked eyes with the youngest Uchiha and plea him with her puppy eyes. Sasuke's eyes remained emotionless and raised an elegant eyebrow at her. They both keep staring at each other like that until finally Mikoto gave up and sighed in defeat. She sulked for awhile trying to ignore his meanie son's smug face and smug smile. She pouted and turned around from her son. That's when she realized that the living room's table and floor were full of colorful wrapped up boxes.

"What are these?" She asked as she pointed to her surrounding for emphasize and counted silently in her head.

"Hn. It's the dobe's birthday presents." Sasuke tried to suppress a growl as he answered his Mother's question through gritted teeth. Mikoto blinked and let out a surprise "Eeehh!" Itachi, who have been reading in the library room, heard his Mother's voice, walked calmly to the source of the sound. He was slightly in a bad mood because his reading time was disturbed. He swore, if it has anything to do with his foolish little brother of sending another bum into a hospital, he will skin him alive. When he reached the living room, he quickly marched up to his Mother and Sasuke. Not seeing the little boxes on the floor a few feet away from him. "Mother, what was-"

BRUK!

Whatever Itachi wanted to say was completely forgotten. His face pressed flat against the marbled floor and his hands on each side of his head. Mikoto and Naruto stared in horror while Sasuke smirked in amusement. Itachi laid still for a brief seconds before he slowly picked himself up from the sparkling floor in a kneeling position. Turning his head, he saw some wrapped up boxes near his feet. Presents. He stared at the rectangular shape thing blankly. All the time his face void of any emotion, even when he was falling a minute ago. Turning his head back to where his Mother and otouto were sitting at, he saw his Mother's eyes had widened in fraction but there were amusement flowing in those obsidian eyes. He glanced at his little brother and mentally cursing in his mind when he saw the annoying smirk on the pale face. He also noticed Naruto in Sasuke's arms who had his head on the raven's chest and stared back at him with wide eyed. The blonde seemed like holding back a laughter, if the puffing cheeks was any indication of it.

They were all staring in silence.

"Hi hi."

The three Uchihas turned their head to the blonde who had his face hidden by Sasuke's arms. His lithe shoulders were shaking slightly as a giggle escaped his lips. He tried, he really, really tried to not burst out into laughing but he was failing miserably. Slowly the giggle turned into a light chuckle and then it turned into a joyful laugh. Naruto's laughter sounds like a clear ringing bell that floating in the room. A warm feeling bubbled up from the pit of their stomach as they heard Naruto's laugh. And then, before they know what happened, they were all laughing together in joy. The Uchihas couldn't believe that they were _actually _laughing. Because Uchiha family was never meant to show any emotion, even the positive one. But here they were now, laughing their breath out with a boy that they barely know for a month. Even years known acquitences couldn't put them into this state.

"Should I mark this day on the calender known as Uchihas apocalypse day?" They all stopped laughing when Fugaku'c voice blended in. Fugaku strode up to them as they all stood up quite hastily. Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke cleared their throat with a light pink tinge on their cheeks for getting caught. Fugaku hid a smirk and stared blankly at the rest of his family. "Father." Itachi and Sasuke said in unison after they regained their composure. They glared at each other for a brief seconds before they turned back to face their father. Fugaku crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "So, may I ask what the occasion is?" He raised an eyebrow at them, face blank. Mikoto pulled Naruto out from the safety of Sasuke's back and pushed him slightly to Fugaku. She gripped both of his lithe shoulders and rested her chin on one of it. "Today is our son's birthday. Look! He got so many presents, I don't know how much. I have lost my count after 52. They were all from his school's mate."

"Really? Well, I am surprised that there's no call from the hospital yet." Fugaku stated as he looked at his youngest son and chuckled lightly. He ruffled Naruto's soft locks and gazed down with soft eyes and smiling slightly. "Happy birthday, son." A pink tinge appeared on Naruto's cheeks. He nodded and linked his hands behind his back as he stared at the marble floor. "Arigatou, T-Tou-san!" He stuttered as he closed his eyes tightly, not daring to look up. Mikoto squealed and hugged the adorable blonde from behind causing Naruto to jump in surprise. Fugaku blinked once and twice, and then chuckled happily. "I'm glad that you didn't forget. I am so happy to hear you call me Tou-san." With his hands still on the golden mop, he bent down so his eyes leveled with Naruto's.

"So, have my son proposed yet?"

At this question Naruto blushed to the root of his hair and sputtered incoherent words. Sasuke choked on his own saliva. He glared –yes, glared- at his Father. "No, Father. I haven't, _yet_. As for your information if you have forgotten, we are still 17. We still too young to get married."

"Eeehh? But at least you could propose first. And then get married after you graduated from high school." Mikoto butt in and grinned. She tightened her grip on her family's little sunshine, who still blushing madly. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to suppress the blush that threatening to decorate his cheeks. His Mother was no different from his Father. Itachi chuckled as he set himself on the sofa comfortably and spoke with amusement dripping out from each word. "I can't wait to be the maid of honor and embarrass you, Otouto. And I definitely can't wait to show off to everyone in the whole world the newest and cutest Uchiha member." Sasuke scowled at his brother and muttered 'keep dreaming' under his breath. He walked up to Naruto and grabbed his hand in his. He proceeded to drag the blonde upstairs and spoke out to his family without looking back. "Don't interrupt us. We will come down for dinner later."

"Wait wait! Teme! What about my presents?" Naruto whined after he had regained himself back.

"My parents and Itachi will open 'it' for you."

Naruto blinked. Did he hear that right? Did he hear that 'tone' right? Naruto blinked twice. "Are you jealous?" He blurted out causing the raven to stop dead in his tracks. Sasuke whirled around to face his innocent looking boyfriend and glared. "No. I am not. Stop saying I am jealous over all those useless wrapped up boxes with all of those different sizes, different color. And more importantly they were all from those pests!" Sasuke spat out as he tightened his grip on Naruto's hand and glared at the presents in the living room from upstairs. It was currently being unwrapped by his Mother and Itachi. His father only sat on the sofa watching in amusement. The sound of a giggle snapped his attention back to his blonde dobe.

"You are so cute, teme."

Sasuke frowned in distaste and continued walking to his room still dragging Naruto with him. "Tch, I am anything but cute, dobe. If anyone's cute in Uchiha family, that will be you." Naruto pouted and mumbled under his breath. Sasuke smirked and opened the door for both of them, and then shut it closed with his foot gently. Leaning his back against the wood frame he pulled the blonde into his chest. He wound his arms around Naruto's slim and curvy waist to pull him closer. Naruto squeaked cutely when those large and pale arms linked their hands. They rested comfortably on his clothed stomach. He blushed prettily when he felt weight on top of his head and realized that Sasuke had rested his head on it. The raven nuzzled the golden locks affectionally and sighed in contentment.

"T-teme, wha-what are you doing? Don't you think you being too close?" Naruto stuttered and asked lamely. His hands in the mid air, not knowing where he should put them.

"Dobe. You are my boyfriend. There is nothing wrong with me being too close."

Naruto pondered about it. He sighed and leaned back into the warmth the raven provided. Deciding to put both of his hands on top of the raven's, he drew a circle pattern with his thumb. "Well, I just didn't expect you to be a... you know, cuddling type. With all of the scowls, glare, impassive face and harsh tone, no one would ever imagine that you love to cuddle and nuzzle, and snuggle... with me."

"Hn. I don't, dobe."

"Suuurreeeee, you don't." Naruto drawled out lazily as he rolled his azure eyes.

"I really don't. Uchiha never meant to show their emotion. Much less cuddle, nuzzle, snuggle, giggle, laugh or smile."

"Then why are yo-"

"Because it's _you_."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confusedly. He tilted his head slightly and stared at his boyfriend in confusion. Sasuke smiled and rested his forehead against the blonde's, he bumped his nose with Naruto's. "You should know, dobe. My family especially me, Itachi and my Father never laughed. My Father never smiled for a stranger. Except for us. Itachi, his face never showed any emotion and he hardly showed it. But you made them did. Just with one smile, you broke their mask, _my mask_, for you. You are their sunshine, Naruto." Naruto's breath hitched when a pair of bottomless onyx eyes pierced through his azure eyes. "And so you are mine as well." With that he closed the gap between them and claimed the soft pink plump lips.

He turned Naruto around for a better access and pressed their chest flushed against each other. His right hand on the blonde's small back pushed him closer while his left hand on the back of his head keeping him there. Sasuke tilted his head a bit as he moved his lips against the smooth one. He moved forward, guiding them to his king sized bed. When he licked Naruto's bottom lips, the blonde's leg had knocked over the end of the bedside. Naruto gasped as he fell backward and glad when he fell on something soft. But unluckily for him or luckily for Sasuke, the raven took advantage of him and thrust his tongue in when he gasped. Sasuke _almost_ moaned when Naruto's taste filled his senses. His blonde taste like strawberry and citrus. Funny, he didn't remember seeing the blonde haired teen ate any of those. Still, his dobe's taste was so good, so addicting and he was sure hooked already.

He mopped every inch of Naruto's moist cavern and jolted in excitement when his pink muscle touched the blonde's. Moving on top of Naruto, he straddled the curvy waist and running his hand slowly up and down on each side of Naruto's upper arms. He kept exploring the blonde's mouth when he felt hands gripping his shoulders tightly. As much as Naruto enjoyed being kissed by the raven, he still need to breath. So he whimpered and squeezed Sasuke's shoulders. The raven pulled away reluctantly with one last lick on Naruto's bottom lips. He opened his eyes to stare into the dazed azure eyes.

Naruto's face was flushed with his bangs framing it beautifully and swollen pink lips parted slightly gasping for air. His hand still gripping his upper arms tightly. Sasuke gulped hard. _'My dobe is so gorgeous.' _He thought and then smirked smugly. "Well, dobe, it seemed like you _are _the uke after all." Naruto blushed scarlet and glared weakly at his perverted bastard of a boyfriend. "Shut up, Teme! What was that for anyway?" He asked still panting slightly. What the hell, how can Sasuke teme looked so fresh? He pouted and glared at his boyfriend. Slowly, Sasuke's smirk turned into a soft smile. He leaned down and kissed Naruto on the cheek. He whispered with his lips still pressed on the blonde's soft and chubby cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Naru-chan. That was my gift for you. Do you like it?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and face turned red as a tomato. Is it possible to die from blushing so hard and so red every day? He believed that his blush would stay permanently on his face if the raven keep doing or saying such an embarrassing things like now. He felt arms wrapped around his torso and light kisses on his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't get you any present." Sasuke muttered and punctual every word with each kiss. Naruto blinked and then smiled. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck he rested his cheeks on top of the soft midnight locks. He closed his eyes and whispered.

"That's okay, Sasu. Being with you is the best present that I ever get. Arigatou."

Sasuke smiled against the smooth tan neck and closed his eyes as well. They both fell asleep in each other arms smiling all the time.

**While in the living room downstairs...**

"Is this..." Itachi began but couldn't bring himself to finish it. His cell phone laid forgotten in his hand and faintly sound of 'oi, are you still there?' could be heard from the phone. Mikoto nodded dumbly while Fugaku pulled out his cell phone, ready to hit the emergency number. They all never took their eyes off of the French maid custom that still being held by Mikoto. Itachi picked up the note in the box and read it out loud. "'To my cute Naru-chan, happy birthday. Please wear this so that I can draw you as my portrait model, Sai.' Hn, this kid have balls to mess with Sasuke's property."

"Oh my, Sasuke will definitely tore that Sai's limb apart if he find out." Mikoto said thoughtfully as her eyebrows raised so high. "Should I call the police and Sasuke's lawyer now?" Fugaku asked and ready to pressed the call button. "Let's just burn it." Itachi suggested and light a match.

"Sure." Fugaku and Mikoto exclaimed in unison and threw the outfit –along with the boxes and and note- into the fireplace. Itachi went to light it and took a seat next to his parents on the sofa who were sipping tea, and watched as those flames engulfed that piece of clothing.

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

"Arigatou gosaimasu!"

Kyuubi sighed as he walked out through the automatic door from the market with groceries in his left hand. His right hand in his red skinny jeans's pocket. It was autumn nearing winter now, so he wore a brown long sleeved shirt with black warm fluffy vest over it. The red head looked down and stared at his own brown shoes. He frowned. Did his little brother bring his socks? Naruto couldn't sleep without his warm and fluffy socks. Will his little brother be okay all alone in the Uchiha compound? Will he be alright with all those perverts –meaning Sasuke and Itachi- around? What if his cute, innocent and naive Naru being corrupted by those perverts? He should call him! Oh wait, his little brother didn't have a cell phone. Damn! He should have bought him one!

"Gah! I'll kill you if you taint my sweet innocnet Naru, Uchiha!" Kyuubi shouted in frustration on the street as he swung his groceries around. He didn't even realize that he had caught the side walker's attention. In fact, he caught _all _of the people attention. His long flaming red silk-like hair was let lose. His long bangs framing his porcelain face perfectly, with sparkling sharp ruby eyes and small lips. The muscular body hidden under those fabric. Every girl sighed dreamily as they stared in daze like at the handsome red head who still cursing under his breath. Turning around the corner his cell phone vibrated. He reached in and pulled it out. His eyes narrowed when he checked the ID caller and then blush lightly. Punching the answer button, he put the phone on his ear.

"What do you want?"

"_-chuckled- Hello to you too, Kyuu-chan."_

"Don't call me that, Itachi! What do you want?"

"_Aren't you suppose to greet me back? Like 'hello, Itachi-koi'?"_

Kyuubi blushed scarlet and yelled into his phone hoping that a certain Uchiha would go deaf. "I will NEVER, ever call you that! Just tell me what do you want!" The red head panted after his out burst as he glared at his phone. The other line was quiet, silence but still didn't hang up. Did he really go deaf? After regaining his composure, Kyuubi put the device back to his ear and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" silence.

"Oi, are you still there?"

Still silence.

"Itachi?" There was shuffling sound on the other line. What was he doing? How dare he ignored me! If that prick still wouldn't speak a word, he will hang up. He tapped his foot impatiently and counted silently from 10 in his head. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Fine! He will hang up on that perverted jer-

"_Kyuubi, are you still there?"_

The red head's eye twitched. "That was my line, you jackass! What were you doing anyway!"

"_..."_

"Itachi." Kyuubi warned the raven in a dangerously low voice.

"_I was burning little Naru's birthday presents." _Itachi said in monotone.

"Ow-Wait! You WHAT!"

"_It was a French maid custom. A friend of his named Sai, gave him that as a presents and requested Naru-chan to wear it as his portrait model." _

Kyuubi growled, he swore he will kill that Sai person if he knew who it was. He will find out later. Remembering that he was still on the phone, he took a deep breath and then released it slowly. Clearing his throat he spoke again. "So, what do you want? You haven't answer me yet." He narrowed his ruby eyes.

"_Don't I get a 'thanks'?"_

"..."

"_Okay, fine. I was calling you to let you know that I'll be at your place in 15 minutes. Bye!"_

"Wha-wait wait wait!"

TUUT. TUUT. TUUT.

Kyuubi growled and glared at his cellphone. In 15 minutes! What was him? A superman? He even haven't reach half of the way yet. And that prick expected him to be back in 15 minutes! It took at least 25 minutes, of WALK! What kind of boyfriend he has? He huffed and stomped back to his home. Before he could walk far enough though, a very familiar voice reached his ear. He stopped abruptly as his pupils dilated. Whirling his head around he sucked in a breath when he spotted a very familiar face. _'There's no way.'_

Standing there in the middle of the crowd was the very same male that he and his little brother had been avoiding from. The boy that had been obsessed with Naruto for the past three years, Muku. What is that pyscho doing here? Shouldn't he be in Suna? That obsessive prick seemed like he was arguing with someone over his cellphone. If the frowning face and the constant yelling wasn't any indication. Suddenly a realization hit on him. His eyes widened in fraction. _'Did Naruto know? Did he had meet him?' _He surely hope not. Immediately he turned over his heels and ran all the way back to his home.

"I said forget it! I won't come back until he is mine again, Haku! ... Look, if you just want to tell me all of this nonsense, let's just call it a day." With that Muku snapped his phone shut harshly. He growled and gripped his phone harder. He have to make Naruto become his or else. No one will have him. Squeezing his phone for the last time, he shoved it back into his pants pocket. Turning around heading to a gift shop to buy present for a certain cute little blonde. He smirked and walked away with his hands deep in his pocket, not even bothered to check who was the red head man that he saw from the corner of his eyes a sec ago.

Xxxxxsasunaruxxxxx

KNOCK. KNOCK.

No answer.

KNOCK KNOCK. KNOCK.

Only silence.

The older Uchiha arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He stared at the wooden door blankly, hoping that it would be open soon. Hoping to _see_ his favorite beautiful red head male. His mind drifted to Kyuubi as he smiled a small smile. After the day of his confession to the red head, their relationship has been going very well. When they were in the company, he would sneak out with his resistant boyfriend to make out in every places and every corner of the Uchiha Corp. He had spent a lot of time with Kyuubi in the weekends at his home. Even after work, Itachi would insist to take the red head male out for a date. Yes, he knew he was acting so un-Uchiha like whenever he with Kyuubi. But he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he enjoyed every moment of it very much.

He chuckled when he remembered what Kyuubi had done to his foolish little brother when said Otouto came over and make out with Naru-chan in their living room. Sasuke had came home very irritated but still satisfied and told him how overprotective Kyuubi were. If only he know that he, himself was way more protective and possessive over the blonde. Itachi knew that Kyuubi still love Naru-chan. Naruto still held the first and special place in the red head heart. Even though, Itachi wouldn't give up. He already had Kyuubi in his grasp and he would never let him go. Ever. Besides, Kyuubi had opened up to him. So, it didn't matter if Naru held that special place. Besides, Naru-chan was was too cute that Itachi couldn't bring himself to hate that adorable blonde. So he had settled to be Naru-chan's other big brother figure.

The raven was jerked out of his thought by a harsh tap on his left shoulder. He turned around calmly and face impassive as he looked at the owner of the pale hand. He smirked when he saw that it was belong to his beautiful boyfriend. Kyuubi was panting heavily from all of the run he did. His pale face was glistened with sweat and red locks plastered on his sweaty forehead. The ruby eyes were glaring dagger at the smirking raven. Itachi would've shivered under his boyfriend's gaze, but he wouldn't. He was an Uchiha after all. Besides, the red hue on Kyuubi's cheeks ruined the glare. "You know that your glare won't work on me, right. You are too cute to scare people away." Kyuubi's flushed face brightened with blush. "Baka! I'm a man. I am not cute." The raven's mouth opened..."I am NOT adorable!" Itachi stared blankly at the blushing red head. Kyuubi's eyes twitched slightly. "I am NOT pretty!" Itachi shrugged.

Suddenly Kyuubi eyes flashed with concern as he squeezed the raven's shoulder lightly. "Is Naru at your home?" he asked with pleading eyes, begging Itachi to tell him that his little brother was indeed at his home. He even didn't notice the hurt that flashed for a while in the black orbs but then it was gone, and replaced with emotionless eyes. "Yes, he is. He is with Sasuke and my parents." With that answer, Kyuubi brightened and let out a relieved sigh and shoulder's slumped. Itachi frowned. "Is something wrong?" Kyuubi looked up at Itachi in surprise and then smiled. _'Always observant.' _He pulled out his key and put it into the key hole, and turned it. Turning his head to the younger than him man, he smiled wearily. "Let's talk about it inside." Itachi stepped forward and cupped Kyuubi's cheeks. Giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss on his forehead as a reassurance that everything is going to be alright, Itachi nodded. "Okay, let's talk about it inside and let's solve it together."

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he blushed brilliantly at the rare PDA. He nodded against the taller male's lips that still pressed on his forehead. Gathering his courage, he straight up and pecked Itachi on his lips, surprising the raven. Blushing harder he hastily opened the door for both of them and quickly rushed in. An astounded Itachi stood on his door step still surprised. A few minutes later, Kyuubi walked out from the kitchen and strode to the front door. The pink hue still staining his cheeks as he glared weakly and put both of his hands on his hips. "Are you coming in or not, Mr. Perfect Prick that I'm Better than Anyone Else?" Itachi blinked once and twice before a smirk slowly spread over his flawless face. Kyuubi's glare faltered when he saw the smirk and the look that the raven sending him as he took a step back. Itachi's smirk widened and closed the door softly.

**TBC**

Me : Sai is really a perv, isn't he? –sipped tea-

Sasu :-sharingan spinning wildly- I'll fucking kill him and skin him alive for even thinking that I'll let him see my Naru in that outfit!

Itachi : We burned it for you .–sipped tea-

Kyuubi : -bursted in- Who the fuck sent that god damn clothes!

Sai : I did. –fake smile-

Sasu & Kyuu : -glared deadly and pulled out giant shurikens."

Naru : Suki-chan! Get me off of this darn clothes!" –whined-

(Sasu and Kyuubi dropped their weapons and gasped. Sai smiled smugly and whistled.)

Sai : Come on, Cutie. You are my model today. –dragged the struggling blonde's arms-

Sasu : Let go of my boyfriend! -strangled Sai and choke on him.-

Kyuu : Come here, Naru.

Me : -sipped tea- ckckck, look at the mess.

Itachi : -sipped tea.-

I got a job out of the town and I'll be going in two days or so. And my story is have to be ON HOLD for a while until I have a new notebook of my own and time to update it. But don't worry, I'll keep writing the story in a scrap book, so when I want to update it, I'll just need to type it down. Hopefully you guys won't leave my story –laughed nervously-

Thank you, I love you guys!

R&R please.


End file.
